No Good For You
by Ranflame
Summary: Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun selalu besikap skeptis terhadap teman kencannya, dan sangat selektif dalam memilih calon pasangan untuknya. Bukankah yang menjalani hubungan percintaan itu adalah Chanyeol sendiri? Mengapa Baekhyun harus repot-repot dalam hal tersebut? "Sudah ku bilang, dia tak baik untukmu!"-Baekhyun. [CHANBAEK][EXO][Chaptered][Comedy Romance]
1. Chapter 1 : I Told You Already

**_No Good For You_**

**.**

**.**

_Present by Ranflame_

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol **&** Byun Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun**.** Kim Jongin (_kai_)**.** Do Kyungsoo (_D__**.**__O_)**.** Kim Jongdae (_Chen_)**.** Kim Minseok (_Xiumin_)**.** Kim Joonmyeon (_Suho_)**.** Zhang Yixing (_Lay_)**.** _EXO OT12's members'_

**.**

**.**

Drama**.**Romance**.**Pluff**.**SongFict**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaptered

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer!**

_Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

**Warning!**

_Typo bertebaran dimana – mana._

**_Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!_**

**_Happy Reading, guys._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kan sudah ku katakan padamu, dia tidak baik untukmu, Yeol-_ah!_"

"Baek, ini sudah kekasihku yang kesekian yang kau katai tidak baik."

"Aku berkata apa adanya, Park."

"Lalu yang baik itu yang bagaimana, Byun."

"Ya seperti-"-_aku_ "Mana ku tahu."

Ah. Pagi yang cerah, dimana mentari dengan bangga menyinari bumi serta desau sang angin yang menggelitik dedaunan hingga gemerisik terdengar. Disana, kedua putra adam tengah terlibat pertengkaran kecil, yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap paginya.

Bahkan burung – burung enggan bernyanyi secara bersahut – sahutan dan memilih pergi sepanjang keributan yang mereka ciptakan. Beberapa kali, pejalan kaki yang lain melempar pandangan jengah kearah mereka, yang sudah pasti mereka abaikan.

"Demi tuhan Baek, kau sebenarnya ingin membuatku melajang seumur hidupku, begitu?"

Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari si pemuda bersuarai sewarna perak, ia mengacak – acak surainya frustasi, sesekali melempar tatapan nyalang ke pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Tck, jangan berlebihan Chanyeol." Dengusnya pelan, mengabaikan tatapan sengit yang kemudian ia dapatkan kembali.

"Soyoung adalah wanita baik – baik, dan aku menyukainya."

"Ya,ya,ya,ya. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek memutuskan mempercepat langkahnya, tak lupa hentakan – hentakan keras yang memang disengaja, lalu disusul umpatan – umpatan kecil dari bibir merah mudanya.

"YA! BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU!"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Baekhyun menyahut dengan suaranya yang melengking tajam, mengacuhkan Chanyeol –pemuda yang sedari tadi bersamanya- yang tengah sibuk mengejar langkah cepatnya.

Ya. Merekalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Sepasang sahabat yang sedari kecil telah berteman, yeah, sehidup semati, begitu katanya. Mereka terkenal sebagai _happy virus_ seantero bima sakti, bagaimana tidak, disitu ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun maka disitu pulalah ada tawa yang meledak – ledak karena lelucon jenaka mereka.

Tetapi akhir – akhir ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, walau salah seorang diantara mereka sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Yup! Baekhyun, ia telah menyalahi aturan dunia, dimana ia sudah jatuh pada pesona sang sahabat dan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut membuatnya merasa bersyukur dan sedikit gusar.

Ia bersyukur karena ia sendiri enggan membuat persahabatan mereka hancur, dan kegusaran yang akhir – akhir ini ia rasakan disebabkan Chanyeol yang acapkali mengenalkan teman kencannya pada Baekhyun, yang mana berhasil membuat hatinya memanas saat itu juga; ia cemburu.

Dan sialnya, kali ini Chanyeol sudah berkencan lebih dari dua bulan. Bayangkan! Bagaimana merananya Baekhyun yang harus meladeni segala ocehan Chanyeol, seperti 'sooyoung itu begini' 'soyoung itu begitu' 'soyoung itu blablabla', di setiap harinya.

"Baekhyunie~"

Argh! Bisa gila Baekhyun lama – lama jika harus disuguhi aksi rengekan manja khas Chanyeol yang dilayangkan untuknya seorang.

"APA?"

Baekhyun menyahut, dengan delikan sengit juga mata berkilat penuh amarah, sedang Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap leher belakangnya –yang baekhyun yakini tidaklah gatal.

"Kenapa sih kalian setiap hari bertengkar selayaknya sepasang kekasih?"

Bukan, tentu saja bukan salah satu diantara Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang berceletuk segamblang itu, melainkan Do Kyungsoo, pemuda yang terkenal dengan mata bonekanya, serta bibir berbentuk hatinya yang khas.

"Ey, kau ini bicara apa Kyungsoo_-ya_. Mana mungkin kami berkencan, lagipula kami ini sahabat, iyakan Baek."

Baekhyun yang awalnya merona mendapat label 'selayaknya kekasih' pun kini seolah tersentak, Chanyeol teramat pandai menyadarkan Baekhyun dari khayalannya, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu merasa hatinya diremas oleh tangan – tangan imajiner.

"Yeah, lagipula mana sudi aku berpacaran dengan dia."

Kyungsoo merotasi kedua bola matanya, pertanda bahwa ia telah bosan menyaksikan hal picisan seperti ini setiap harinya –dimana harinya bersambut riuh dengan perdebatan – perdebatan kecil antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya."

"Tentu saja begitu. Oh itu Sooyoung, aku duluan ya!"

Chanyeol berlari pelan menyusul sang pujaan hati, yang kerapkali dipanggil dengan nama 'Joy' oleh teman – teman sejawatnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggung lebarnya, sampai pemuda itu menghilang di belokan perempat jalan.

"Ku rasa kau harus menyerah Baek."

"Mau mati ya?!"

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, demi topi dan kaca mata, iapun telah muak melihat kelakuan pengecut Baekhyun yang enggan menyatakan perasaannya ataupun menyerah pada perasaan tersebut, Baekhyun hanya menunggu, menunggu hal yang tidak pasti –atau malah sudah pasti, dan ia yang tunggu bukanlah orang yang peka terhadap lingkungan, ya, dia menunggu Chanyeol -yang super duper tidak peka- menyadari perasaannya istimewanya tersebut.

"Demi celana tua kakek pelaut, Baek, ini sudah tahun kelima kau-"

"Ya,ya, aku tahu, jadi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkinkan aku merusak persahabatan kami."

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu perasaannya tentangmu-"

"Sudah jelas Kyungsoo_-ya_, sangat jelas bahwa ia **normal**. Pernahkah kau lihat ia berkencan dengan lelaki? Tidakkan?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin memberi petuah – petuah yang selama ini ia paparkan ketika Baekhyun mulai mengeluh tentang 'perasaan terpendamnya' pada sang sahabat, namun kali ini agaknya sedikit berbeda, dimana Baekhyun menunduk lesu seolah seluruh energi kehidupannya telah terenggut beberapa menit yang lalu.

Padahal, Baekhyun adalah moodmaker terhandal bagi siapapun, iapun jarang menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain. Kini, yang Kyungsoo sesali, ia telah membuat Baekhyun merasa terluka.

"Tak apalah, lagipula aku masih bisa tetap berada disisinya, menemaninya sampai nanti."

Baekhyun mengadah, menahan bulir _liqiud_ asin yang telah membasahi kedua bola matanya yang indah, mengedip sekali saja, air mata itu sudah pasti berjatuhan tanpa seizinnya.

"Bekhyun_-ah._"

Jongdae menyapa, tangannya melambai diudara bebas tatkala netra coklat tuanya menangkap presensi Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari betapa mendungnya wajah Baekhyun kala ini.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kau jelek sekali pagi ini." Candanya,

"Mau ku tendang sampai kau melayang menembus langit_, eoh?_"

Baekhyun menyahut ringan, menghapus air mata yang telah lolos dengan cekatan, lalu menatap sengit kearah Jongdae sedangkan Jongdae hanya tertawa heboh dengan lengkingan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ya tuhan. Jongdae tutup mulutmu atau aku akan minta Baekhyun menendang bokongmu!"

Jongdae langsung menutup mulutnya, mengunci rapat – rapat belah bibirnya lalu mengulas senyum kecil tatkala Kyungsoo dengan kejamnya mengancam Jongdae.

Oh ayolah, kawan! Tendangan Baekhyun itu tidak main - main sakitnya, bisa – bisa tulangnya retak jika terkena tendangan mautnya Baekhyun yang terkenal mematikan itu. Jongdae juga tidak mau di cap sebagai orang bodoh karena telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk ditendang oleh Baekhyun.

Oh teman! Siapa pula yang tak kenal Baekhyun, selain selera humornya yang benar – benar bagus, ia juga terkenal sebagai ketua klub hapkido di universitas mereka, yang artinya pria itu adalah yang terbaik diantara seluruh teman sekelompoknya.

"Maaf, maaf." Begitu cicitnya.

"Tck!"

Jongdae telah mengambil langkah seribu kala Baekhyun berdecih pelah, menyisakan ia dengan Kyungsoo yang memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut nyeri akibat tawa Jongdae yang tadi menyiksa indera pendengarannya.

"Baekhyunie, kau tahu, kau tidak bisa terus selamanya menyimpan perasaan itu."

"Aku tahu. Percayalah, ini pasti akan berakhir, sekalipun tragis."

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu mentari sedang pongah, ia memamerkan sinarnya yang terang sehingga membuat partikel – partikel gas yang melayang di udara bebas menjadi panas dan menggigit kulit. Ah, tepat pukul 12 siang, ternyata.

Kala itu pula seorang putra adam tengah berjalan gontai –ia menggeret kedua tungkai kaki pendeknya dengan malas – malasan, oh, jangan lupakan gerutuan yang kerapkali terdengar dari belah bibir sewarna persiknya.

Dia –Byun Baekhyun- berulang kali mengusap kasar peluh yang menetesi wajah eloknya, barangkali ia merasa sangat gerah dan kepanasan, namun nyatanya langkah – langkah panjang yang ia ambil tak membuatnya kunjung sampai ke kafetaria terdekat dari kampusnya.

_Sial._ Batinnya.

Akhirnya, ia telah mendudukkan diri disalah satu meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan. Bersyukur kafe ini menyediakan pendingin ruangan, yang mampu membantunya menurunkan suhu tubuhnya yang ikut meninggi akibat cuaca diluar sana.

"Baekhyuniee. Kali ini pesan apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Menemukan Luhan –pemilik _lulu's kafetaria_\- menyapanya hangat, dengan manik kocokelatannya yang selalu tampak berbinar –mirip sekali dengan rusa.

"_Strawberry milkshake_, tentu saja."

"Baek, ku pikir pipimu akan tumpah jika tidak segera berdiet."

"Luhan _hyung_~"

"Hahahaha. Aku serius, akan ku bawakan _strawberry smoothie plus plain yougurt_ untukmu, dan jangan protes."

Baekhyun hanya mencebik bibirnya kesal, dalam hati ia mengumpat sesekali, padahal ia sudah mendampakan _strawberry milkshake_ sejak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

Hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana kelembutan susu kental bercampur strawberry segar –oh, jangan lupakan krim vanila yang menggiurkan- masuk ke kerongkongannya yang kering saja sudah membuat Baekhyun harus menelan air liurnya berkali – kali, namun kali ini ia harus menahan segala hasratnya dikarenakan Xi Luhan.

Iya, Luhan. Pria bermata rusa itu dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengganti menu _favorite_ Baekhyun tersebut dengan alasan takut – takut pipi indahnya itu akan tumpah? Ck. Yang benar saja.

"BAEKHYUNIEE"

Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduknya, mungkin tak hanya dirinya, karena salah seorang pelayan yang sedang mengantar pesanan pun ikut tersentak kaget dan hampir menumpahkan minuman yang ia bawa.

"BAEKHYUNIEE"

Suara dengan vokal _baritone_ itu kembali menggema, tanpa menoleh pun Baekhyun tahu siapa orang yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu tempat itu. Pasti Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang dungu tetapi berwajah rupawan –menurut Baekhyun.

Dengan segenap keyakinannya, Baekhyun enggan menoleh kesumber suara, karena demi _patrick star_, ia merasa sangat – sangat malu menerima teriakan tersebut.

"YA BAEKHYUNIEE"

"Diamlah, brengsek."

Akhirnya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan respon berarti, kala pemuda bersurai perak itu tersenyum lebar -hingga memamerkan deretan giginya yang terawat dan rapi- tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Jika kau bertanya sebanyak apa rasa malu yang Baekhyun terima, mungkin Baekhyun akan dengan sangat senang hati menjawab 'setebal lemak di pipi – pipiku'

"Baekhyuniee."

"Apa Chanyeol? Apa? Demi tuhan! katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Cukup. Baekhyun tengah dilanda dehidrasi berat dan sahabatnya terus – terusan merengek, selayaknya bocah satu tahun yang ingin menyusu pada ibunya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun diserang perasaan geram saat itu juga.

"Sooyoung." Cicit Chanyeol, sedikit gelagapan kala netra sewarna hazel Baekhyun menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa lagi dia?"

Baekhyun menyahut malas, memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Oh demi pak tua _jacklin_, pasti Chanyeol ingin berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kekasihnya –Sooyoung.

"Dia pergi bersama teman lelakinya."

"Kan sudah ku bilang dia tidak baik untukmu."

"Dia baik. Dia sangat baik, dia lucu, manis, dan penurut."

"Oh. Terdengar seperti anak anjing bagiku."

"YAK!"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, seolah – olah menantang Chanyeol agar pemuda tinggi itu segera melancarkan aksi protesnya, namun tampaknya Chanyeol enggan memperkeruh suasana, ia hanya mendesah dalam lalu mendudukkan diri dihadapan sang sahabat.

"Tadaa~ smoothie rendah lemak khusus untuk Baekhyuniee."

Oh. Terimakasih. Luhan hadir diantara kebekuan atmosfer yang tercipta sejak empat puluh lima detik yang lalu, dengan ocehan riangnya yang mengundang malu bagi Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? Bahkan kini Chanyeol tengah tertawa heboh tatkala mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Rendah lemak?" Ulangnya tak kalah heboh, serta tangannya yang bebas menepuk – nepuk meja dengan kerasnya.

Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Pria berdarah _china_ yang polos nan lugu, tak peduli seberapa banyak usianya telah bertambah, ia tetap simurni yang kelewat menggemaskan dengan segudang kejujurannya.

"Hm. Baekhyun harus berdiet. Kau setuju denganku bukan?" Sahutnya, sembari mengembangkan senyum manis.

"Ugh. Luhan _hyung_."

Baekhyun mengeluh, dahinya berkerut samar ketika Chanyeol semakin tergelak, ia tertawa, seperti meledak – ledak hingga membuat cairan asin –air mata- menggenang disudut matanya.

"Uh. Uh. Lucu sekali."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, sesekali menyeka air matanya yang hampir berjatuhan. Hati kecilnya tergelitik, dan ia pula tak mampu menahan tawa jenakanya.

"Kau berdiet, Baek."

"Tidak! Jangan mengada – ngada!" Baekhyun menyahut dengan nada sengit, vokal tenornya agak meninggi.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk berdiet, lihat pipinya, astaga, aku khawatir pipi ini ikut meleleh saat cuaca panas seperti ini." Keluh Luhan, menampilkan senyum maklum, seolah ia telah lama hidup untuk menghadapi seorang Byun Baekyun.

"_Hyung~_"

"AHAHAHAHAHA."

Jangan. Tolong jangan tanya siapa yang tertawa dengan suara menggelegar seperti itu. Karena, oh ayolah, siapapun tahu, itu masihlah satu pemeran dengan yang berteriak – teriak ketika memasuki kafetaria tersebut tadinya.

"Hentikan. Yak! Yoda!"

Baekhyun telah siap untuk mengamuk jikalau Chanyeol tak kunjung meredakan tawanya. Sedang Luhan telah meninggalkan mereka untuk menyambut pengunjung lain beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baiklah baiklah."

Chanyeol menyudahi aksi 'mari tertawakan Baekhyun yang berdiet', menyeka sekali lagi kristal bening yang menumpuk disudut kedua matanya, agaknya napasnya pula ikut terengah – engah.

"Kau sangat sensitif Baekhyunie, ku pikir kau harus mulai berkencan."

"Ck. Aku tidak haus kasih sayang sepertimu."

"Tck. Baek, jangan menampik hal seperti ini. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang memperhatikanmu."

"Tentu saja,-"-_jika itu kau _"aku tidak butuh."

"Cobalah buka hatimu Baek,"

_Aku telah membukanya, dan hatiku terisi penuh oleh penuh_. Pekiknya, membatin.

"Ah. Jika ku ingat – ingat, Taeyeon _noona_ terlihat cocok jika bersanding denganmu."

"Dan dihari esok akan kau temukan mayatku tergeletak dipekarangan rumah-"

"Holyshit, siapa pula yang mampu membunuhmu?"

"YA! Kau pikir aku ini sekuat apa?!"

"Thor!"

"Sial kau."

"Tentu saja Baek, kau sangat ahli dalam ilmu bela diri, dan kau kuat. Ugh."

Chanyeol berlagak, menyontohkan kehebatan Baekhyun dalam ilmu bela dirinya, ekspresinya terlihat lucu dan itu mengundang tawa pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku kuat, tetapi Kyuhyun _hyung_ jauh lebih kuat!"

Baekhyun menyahut mantap, binar cemerlangnya menyala – nyala, berharap Chanyeol menangkap maksud dari ucapannya. Dan..

"Tidak mungkin, kau jauh lebih kuat."

"Tck, setidaknya katakan 'aku akan melindungimu kalau begitu.'"

"HAHAHA, bagaimana mungkin. Kau tidak memerlukan hal – hal semacam itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh kembali, tanpa menyadari air muka Baekhyun yang mengeruh. Baekhyun meloloskan desahan berat dari belah bibir merah mudanya, terasa menyesakkan tatkala Chanyeol lagi dan lagi mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa ia takkan pernah bersanding dengan pria itu, namun sialnya, Baekhyun pun tak mampu menahan perasaannya yang semakin membuncah.

_Yeah. Aku sangat kuat. Bukankah begitu? _

Oh, ini salahnya. Ia sendiri yang telah menanam perasaan semacam itu pada sang sahabat, dan tanpa tahu pula bahwa perasaan itu membunuhnya disetiap detiknya.

"Baek? _Are you okay_?"

Baekhyun tersadarkan, mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik – baik saja, tak lupa senyum seindah bulan sabit ia pamerkan, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang, _yeah_. Walau kita semua tahu dia tidak.

"Kyungsoo_-ya?_"

Kyungsoo hadir dengan seluruh tekukan tajam diwajah rupawannya, serta sumpah serapah yang acapkali terdengar lolos dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Ia bahkan mendudukkan bokongnya keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'bugh' yang teredam,

**BRAK**

"YA TUHAN!"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol, cukup – cukup gebrakan meja yang Kyungsoo lakukan telah mengejutkan jantungnya, tetapi pula Chanyeol ikut berteriak seiring bunyi itu dengan alasan ikut terkejut.

"Demi tuhan, akan ku penggal kepala bocah hitam itu nanti."

Ah. Baekhyun tahu kemana arah bicara pemuda imut itu, Kyungsoo pasti tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya yang berkulit _tan_, walau Baekhyun tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, namun yang pasti firasatnya menjadi tak enak.

"Dasar genit. Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang gadis!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu,_ okay?-"_

Baru saja Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo meredam emosinya, pria yang menjadi pelaku hancurnya suasana hati Kyungsoo tampak melenggang santai menuju kearah mereka dengan seorang gadis yang mereka ketahui sebagai adik tingkat mereka.

_"__Terimakasih Kai sunbae. Kau baik sekali."_

_"__Haha. Tidak, aku hanya melakukan tugasku, berlatihlah lebih keras Jennie-ya."_

Begitulah sekiranya yang didengar oleh Baekhyun, dan dapat ia pastikan Kyungsoo pun dapat mendengar hal serupa. Dilihat bagaimana pemuda bermata boneka itu kini tengan meremat jemarinya hingga buku – bukunya tampak memutih.

"Dasar sialan kau Kim Jongin!"

Dan. Kyunsoo meledakkan amarahnya yang terpendam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah sepersekon gadis itu undur diri dari Jongin, hingga Jongin yang masih berdiri tampak memucat dan melirik kearah Baekhyun, barangkali ia meminta sebuah pertolongan yang dibalasan gelengan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

Ya. Baekhyun menolaknya. Yang benar saja? Membantu Jongin? Dari amukan Kyungsoo? Huh! Tidak, terima kasih. Baekhyun masih sangat menyayangi nyawanya.

"_Hyung, _aduh dengar dulu penjelasanku."

Jongin mengaduh sakit ketika telinganya ditarik tanpa perasaan oleh Kyungsoo, sesekali pria berkulit seksi –katanya- merengek dengan ekspresi wajah yang memelas, namun nyatanya hal itu tidak sebanding dengan amarah Kyungsoo yang meletup – letup.

"Hyuckjae _hyung_ memintaku mengajarinya menari untuk pementasan bulan depan."

"Siapa pula Hyuckjae itu!"

"Eunhyuck_ sunbae_, kekasih Donghae _sunbae_."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meringis tatkala Kyungsoo melepaskan tarikannya dari telinga Jongin, ah, Jongin yang malang, telinganya bahkan memerah sekalipun kulitnya yang agak gelap seharusnya menutupi hal tersebut.

"Kyungie~ Jangan marah lagi, ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Uhm, Baek, ku pikir kita harus cari tempat duduk lain."

Chanyeol berucap ringan, tanpa berniat menyindir pasangan kekasih yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Oh, kau sedang menyindirku?!"

Kyungsoo memberikan jitakan mautnya pada Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun ikut –ikutan merasa ngilu tatkala netra hazelnya menemukan Chanyeol yang merintih kesakitan akibat ulah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya anarkis tersebut.

"Hei, bukankah itu Joy?"

"Joy?"

Chanyeol serta Baekhyun menoleh, menelengkan kepala mereka kesisi yang dituju oleh jari telunjuk Jongin, dan disana, tampak Sooyoung-Joy- sedang bersenda gurau dengan kakak tingkat mereka –Yook Sungjae.

"Chanyeol _hyung?_"

Entah disengaja atau tidak, masalah teralihkan begitu saja, yang mana Kyungsoo pun agaknya melupakan emosi jiwanya kala tadi. Kini mata bulatnya menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol yang mengembangkan senyum lebar –tampak sangat terpaksa- dihadapan mereka.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu. Lagipula kalian tidak boleh menuding seseorang begitu saja bukan? Dan tak baik pula mengasihani seseorang lainnya tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas katanya? Baiklah. Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kedua bola matanya hanya karena ia melotot dengan spontan, terlalu terkejut dengan diksi yang baru saja keluar bebas dari belah bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol.

Apa maksud sahabat bodohnya ini? Bagian mana yang tidak jelas?

Bahkan kini Baekhyun pun berkeinginan beralih profesi menjadi ahli bom, sehingga ia mampu merakit bom dan mengantarkannya melalui paket ke rumah Sooyoung sore nanti atau menjadi ahli racun, lalu mencampurkan racun buatannya pada minuman yang akan diminum Sooyoung saat ini.

Tidak. Tidak. Baekhyun mengusir jauh – jauh pemikiran psikopat yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin sekedar bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membawa gelas berisi air minuman dan menyiramkannya ke atas kepala wanita tersebut. Biarlah, jika mereka mengatai Baekhyun mengambil peran wanita yang merasa dikhianati, _toh_, disini iapun ikut merasa terkhianati tatkala sang sahabat tampak muram karena ulah wanita tersebut.

"Baek, jangan lakukan hal yang tidak – tidak."

Kyungsoo berbisik sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang juga memegang erat gelas minumannya, seolah tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda byun tersebut.

"Dia-"

Baekhyun yang menggeram langsung ditatap nanar oleh Chanyeol. Pria penyandang marga park itu berbicara melalui tatapan matanya, ia enggan Baekhyun terlibat dalam masalah percintaannya yang menyedihkan dan melihat itu Baekhyun pun urung melaksanakan niatan awalnya.

"Sudah ku katakan dia tidak baik untukmu." Ucapnya, dengan manik hazelnya yang berkilat – kilat.

"Tidak. Dia baik. Aku akan meminta penjelasannya nanti." Sahut Chanyeol, seiring senyum lebar terbit di paras tampannya.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar hingga terdengar tidak menyenangkan, melalui itu pula ia menyalurkan kekesalannya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan menjadi hal – hal ringan yang terkadang diselingi lelucon renyah ala Jongin.

Walau tak sepenuhnya, Chanyeol ikut larut dalam perbincangan yang disengaja oleh Kyungsoo, namun berbeda hal dengan Baekhyun, ia sesekali menyorot tajam kearah Sooyoung melalui ekor matanya, mengamati wanita itu dengan awas.

"Siang ini panas sekali, seperti dineraka, _yeah_, walau aku tak pernah ke neraka." Celoteh Jongin, seiring keluhan tentang cuaca hari ini keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benar, ugh, aku hampir mati karena dehidrasi ditengah jalan." Sahut Kyungsoo, menyetujui keluhan Jongin.

"Kalian tidak tahu saja, pipi Baekhyun hampir meleleh karena terik matahari yang mengigit."

Chanyeol berceletuk dengan nada humornya yang kentara, sembari mengerling jahil pada sang sahabat yang disusul derai tawa dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jongin bahkan tertawa heboh, seraya bertepuk tangan ala anjing laut.

"Apa? Yang benar saja, hahahaha."

"Ugh. Ku pikir kita tidak harus membahas ini."

"Hahahaha, bagaimana bisa- ahahaha."

Jongin yang tak mampu menyelesaikan rangkaian kalimatnya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada bencana yang akan menerima dirinya, dimana kini Baekhyun telah berdiri dengan telinganya yang memerah, serta kepalan tangan yang telah terangkat keudara.

"YAK! KKAMJONG!"

"Ahaha, aduh, _hyung_, maafkan aku, hahahaha."

Ah. Jongin yang malang. Sekali lagi. Baekhyun memberi gelitikan mautnya pada daerah sensitif ditubuh Jongin tanpa memberi ampun, hingga pemuda _tan _tersebut hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Ampun _hyung_, aduh ahahhahaa."

Mentari pun kadang merasa iri, bagaimana makhluk tuhan diciptakan dengan kaumnya yang ramai sedang ia tetap sendirian, walau telah menjadi pusat perputaran galaxy. Nyatanya, kecongkakkannya, tak mampu menarik perhatian seluruh makhluk bumi.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah larut, rembulan pun agaknya berselimut manja pada sang awan, angin turut pula berhembus pelan hingga menciptakan gemerisik dedaunan. Suasana yang menenangkan untuk berlayar ke pulau kapuk dan bermimpi sampai mentari kembali terbit di sebelah timur cakrawala.

Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, pemuda byun tersebut tengah disibukkan dengan lampiran - lampiran tugasnya yang akan menjadi salah satu tiket untuk mengikuti ujian semester di hari senin, minggu depan. Dan hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, yang artinya ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang lebih dua hari lagi.

_Sialan_

Baekhyun lelah, ia sudah muak dengan tumpukan tugas yang walaupun telah ia cicil dari beberapa hari yang lalu tidak juga menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan selesai diwaktu dekat. Hatinya barangkali telah membusuk –ia terus mengumpat dalam diam- ketika otaknya dirasa terbakar akibat tugas – tugasnya tersebut.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Oh. Siapa pula -orang tidak tahu diri itu- yang bertamu di larut malam seperti ini? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa kini Baekhyun sangat ingin memakan orang hidup – hidup dikarenakan kewarasannya yang terus terkikis akibat terlalu lama bergelut dengan tugasnya yang tak kunjung usai.

_Sialan, akan ku maki dia siapapun itu._

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan setengah hati, hazel indahnya menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat ia kenali selama bertahun – tahun tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sosok itu tampak rapuh, sesekali suara isakan halus terdengar oleh membran timpaninya. Hal itu membuat niatan tak baiknya sejak awal memudar, digantikan oleh rasa iba.

"Chanyeol_-ah_?"

"Baekhyuniee."

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun telah membukakannya pintu langsung menghambur kepelukan sang sahabat, lalu menumpahkan segala bentuk emosinya dalam dekapan hangat Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berantakan."

"Hehe."

"Tunggu disini, akan kusiapkan air hangat dan makanan."

"Tidak. Jangan pergi."

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol kembali menarik lengannya, lalu mendekapnya lebih erat. Baekhyun hampir saja terbuai jika ia tidak ingat hal apa yang membuat pemuda bersurai perak tersebut datang padanya dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Chanyeol pastinya ingin mengadu dengan bersedusedan, dan yang paling Baekhyun benci adalah Sooyoung adalah sumber tangisan tersebut.

"Aku hanya ke dapur dan tidak memakan waktu lama."

Baekhyun meringis dalam hati, ketika ia menemukan sang sahabat tengah meringkuk disofa hangatnya, hatinya turut tercabik – cabik melihat hal itu.

"_Hey_, Yoda?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, manik kelamnya menatap Baekhyun lekat – lekat, tanpa binar yang selalu terpancar dari sana, meredup dan hampir padam.

"Kali ini ada apa?"

"Sooyoung menakhiri hubungan ini secara sepihak."

"Aku sudah-"

"Baek, kumohon."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun menyahut, nada suaranya melejit tinggi hingga membungkam Chanyeol dengan cepat, netra hazelnya menyorot Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ada luka tersirat disana walau tertutup dengan letupan amarah yang kentara.

"DEMI TUHAN CHANYEOL! DEMI TUHAN! AKU SUDAH KATAKAN DIA TIDAK BAIK UNTUKMU!"

"DIA BAIK!"

"LALU KENAPA DIA MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU?!"

"AKULAH YANG TIDAK PANTAS BERSANDING DENGANNYA!"

Baekhyun tercekat, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna seiring ia tersadar maksud yang baru saja terlontar dari diksi Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu kembali tertawa hambar, merasa lucu kala dirinya tampak lebih menyedihkan dari seorang pecundang sekalipun.

"Yeollie?"

Baekhyun memanggilnya, dengan nama yang bahkan Chanyeol merasa asing ditelinganya, hal itu dikarenakan Baekhyun yang enggan melafalkannya sejak mereka beranjak dewasaa, tak tahu saja ia, bahwa saat itu pula lah Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya hingga ia merasa malu sendiri jika harus menyebutkan nama itu.

"Hey-"

"Dengar. Yeollie, dengarkan aku."

Baekhyun mati – matian menahan tangisnya, air matanya hampir saja menganak sungai jika ia tak segera mengingat bahwa Chanyeol kini sangat rapuh dan membutuhkan dirinya, maka dari itu ia harus menjadi sekuat tembok yang kokoh untuk melindungi sang sahabat kala itu juga.

Siapa yang akan menjadi sandaran bagi sahabatnya itu jika ia pun ikut runtuh? Siapa yang akan menenangkan sang sahabat jika ia terlalu lemah menghadapi badai semacam ini? Dan siapa pula yang akan memberikan kehangatan selayaknya rumah jika ia ikut pula terhanyut dalam arus mematikan ini?

Tentu saja tidak ada. Maka Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya sendiri, agar Chanyeol**nya** dapat bersandar dengan kehangatan yang Baekhyun beri agar ia merasa tenang.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau lebih baik daripada apa yang kau pikirkan. Dialah. Wanita itulah yang tidak baik untukmu. Kau terlalu baik untuknya. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu."

Chanyeolnya adalah sosok yang kuat, harusnya begitu. Mereka telah tumbuh bersama, hingga segala bentuk kepribadian Chanyeol sangat dikenali oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang lemah, yang akan menangis jika terluka ataupun mengeluh jika disakiti.

Walau, sejak kecil Baekhyun lah sang jagoan yang melawan siapapun yang mengganggu mereka, tetapi bukan berarti Chanyeol menjadi manja dan cengeng. Baekhyun tahu itu. Chanyeol adalah anak lelaki yang periang, yang mampu menyimpan apik pergulatan batinnya tanpa ada yang mengetahui dibalik tawa hebohnya atau senyum kelewat lebarnya ia menyimpan beribu cerita sedih untuknya sendiri, atau yang seringkali ia bagikan dengan Baekhyun.

Saat tumbuh menjadi remaja – remaja yang manis, Chanyeol yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun berbalik melindungi Baekhyun, tak membiarkan siapapun melukai pemuda manis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sedari balita itu, dan kala itu pula, Baekhyun merasakan gejolak – gejolak aneh dalam dadanya –jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, hingga rona kemerahan yang acapkali muncul dipipinya- ketika Chanyeol berusaha membuat dirinya merasa aman; ia telah jatuh cinta.

"Aku sudah katakan ini berulang kali hingga mulutku berbusa dan terasa kebas. Mereka itu tidak baik untukmu."

"Lantas-"

"Berhentilah mencari-"-_dan lihat aku_ "Seperti _soulmate_ di dunia fantasy _werewolf_, jika memang takdirmu, ia akan datang dengan sendirinya, jadi berhentilah berkencan dengan sembarang orang."

"Hiks. Baekhyuniee."

"Ssst. Aku disini, Yeollie, menangislah jika kau ingin."

"Dia wanita yang kejam."

"Benar. Seperti nenek sihir bukan?"

"Uhm."

"Sudah aku katakan. Dia tidak baik untukmu."

Baekhyun memberikan bahunya dengan sukarela untuk disandari oleh Chanyeol, mengizinkan sang sahabat meluapkan segala kesedihannya disana, perasaan terkhianatinya barangkali akan menguap jika Baekhyun memberikan segala bentuk kasih sayang tak kasat mata teruntuk Chanyeol seorang.

Ah. Baekhyun bahkan melupakan tugasnya yang membuatnya hampir setengah gila. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari esoknya yang akan semakin suram dengan setumpuk tugas yang masih belum terselesaikan olehnya.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Or Unpublish(?)**

**.**

**.**

_Hi. It's me, Ranflame._

_I'm back, *screaming* with new project._

**.**

**.**

**_Tolong tinggalkan jejak membaca jika berkenan, saling berbagi itu indah._**

**_Menerima segala bentuk saran dan kritik._**

**_Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca._**

**_Love yeah. *wink*_**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Just Listen To Me

**_No Good For You_**

**.**

**.**

_Present by Ranflame_

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol **&** Byun Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun**.** Kim Jongin (_kai_)**.** Do Kyungsoo (_D**.**O_)**.** Kim Jongdae (_Chen_)**.** Kim Minseok (_Xiumin_)**.** Kim Joonmyeon (_Suho_)**.** Zhang Yixing (_Lay_)**.** _EXO OT12's members'_

**.**

**.**

Drama**.**Pluff**.**SongFict**.**Romance**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaptered

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer!**

_Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

**Warning!**

_Typo bertebaran dimana – mana._

**_ Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!_**

**_Happy Reading, guys._**

**_._**

**_._**

Lelah. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini, dimana ia menyeret kedua tungkai kakinya yang pendek untuk menjauh dari gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu selama ini.

"_hufft_"

Ia kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengadah sesekali untuk sekiranya mengukur seberapa teriknya mentari kala itu.

"Baekhyunie?" Jongdae menyapanya, dengan cengirannya yang khas –kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas dengan tajam "Bagaimana-"

"Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang bagaimana hasil ujianku, maka ku pastikan kau akan masuk rumah sakit setelah ini."

Jongdae menelan silivanya dengan susah payah, lalu mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan cepat untuk menyanggah dugaan Baekhyun sebab ia masih terlalu menyayangi nyawanya. Pantas saja Jongdae bermimpi buruk kemarin malam, ternyata ia telah mendapat firasat tentang Baekhyun yang memasuki mode monsternya.

"Uhm, aku tidak, hehe."

"Dasar tua bangka! Akan ku bunuh dia nanti! Enak saja mengusirku dari kelasnya! Memang sehebat apasih dia itu!"

Jongdae mengambil langkah mundur secara teratur, agaknya ia ingin menjaga jarak demi keselamatan jiwa dan raganya dari amukan Baekhyun yang tak mungkin akan reda dalam sekejap mata.

"Kk-kk-kenapa?"

Dengan segenap keberanian yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya, Jongdae bertanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar –ah, tubuh kurusnya pun turut pula gemetar- seraya menatap takut – takut kearah Baekhyun yang tampaknya siap menerkam siapapun.

"Tentu saja karena tugasku yang tidak sempurna dimatanya. Uh. Oh. Ini semua karena Park –sialan- Chanyeol. Akan ku tebas kepalanya, jika ia berani menghadap padaku! Ugh! Dasar! Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras – keras, beruntunglah taman universitas tak seramai biasanya, jika iya, maka Baekhyun akan menjadi pusat perhatian yang mungkin besok akan terkenal di media sosial dengan judul konyol yang tak ingin Jongdae ketahui.

"Baek-"

"Baiklah. Aku ingin menendang bokong siapapun itu, katakan pada seluruh anggota klub hapkid-"

"BAEK!"

"APA?!"

Jongdae terkejut bukan main, bentakan Baekhyun benar – benar maut baginya, tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya pun sedikit tersentak beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aku bahkan tidak masuk klub mu." Cicitnya, tak lagi berani menatap Baekhyun.

"Argh. Kenapa semua orang menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi sembari mengusak surainya kasar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali melangkah pergi, berbalik untuk meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

_"Halo? Bisakah kau menemani Baekhyun hari ini? Ku pikir ia tengah memasuki mode monster nya hari ini."_

_"..."_

_"Tolong cepat, aku tak ingin Baekhyun membuat ulah lagi."_

Baekhyun tidak tuli, ia masih mampu mendengar Jongdae yang menghubungi seseorang untuk mengawasi dirinya walau jarak yang memisah mereka cukup jauh, tetapi emosi yang meletup – letup dalam dirinya, membuatnya urung ambil pusing atas hal tersebut.

Baekhyun telah bersumpah untuk melampiaskan segala bentuk amarah yang telah mengkelakar dalam dirinya, membangkitkan jiwa iblis yang terlelap tenang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyesali tindakannya yang merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar untuk menyambut Chanyeol yang tengah rapuh dua hari yang lalu. Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya menyayangkan efek samping dari pilihannya nya tersebut, oh yang benar saja! Baekhyun harus menelan bulat – bulat malu dikarenakan ia di usir tanpa belas kasihan dari kelas hanya karena tugas yang ia kumpulkan dikategorikan tidak rapi.

Ah. Baekhyun hampir saja meminta pak tua _Park Jungsoo_ untuk menggunakan kacamatanya dan membaca ulang tugas yang telah ia buat sehari – semalam tanpa istirahat yang cukup. Tidakkah pak tua itu mengerti betapa kerasnya usaha Baekhyun? Tidakkah ia merasa sedikit kasihan ketika mendapati Baekhyun dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya? Duh. Baekhyun benar – benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_."

AH. Baekhyun telah menduganya, tanpa perlu bersusah payah menerka – nerka siapa yang akan Jongdae hubungi ketika pemuda pemilik senyum bebek itu khawatir perihal Baekhyun yang meledak – meledak. Tentu saja, Oh Sehun.

Siapa pula orang bodoh yang rela menggadaikan nyawa hanya karena berurusan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang teguh prinsip _'jangan sentuh aku, kalau tidak mau tulang selangka mu aku retakkan.'_

Hanya. Oh Sehun seorang. Yup! Oh Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu merupakan 'anak ayam' kesayangannya Baekhyun –tentu saja bukan secara harfiah, melaikan julukan yang tersemat dengan baik padanya, dikarenakan Baekhyun yang memperlakukan Sehun selayaknya bayi besar. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana orang – orang mulai berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang ibu dan anak.

"Ah. Sehunie~"

Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Sehun, lalu mengusak hidung mungilnya dengan menggemaskan pada dada bidang milik Sehun.

"_Hyung_, Jongdae _hyung_ bilang kau sedang mengamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Mata sipitnya melebar, sungguh Baekhyun tidak percaya bagaimana Jongdae tidak menangkap isi dari rentetan kalimat yang ia luncurkan dengan gamblangnya di menit – menit yang lalu. Padahal jelas sekali Baekhyun mengutarakan penyebabnya, walau lebih banyak sumpah serapah didalamnya, tetapi tidakkah Jongdae mampu memetik inti sari dari racauannya tadi?

"Aku tidak ingin bercerita tentang apapun."

Bohong. Jelas sekali Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal yang akan memendam masalahnya seorang diri, walau berbeda cerita jika sudah berbicara tentang perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam untuk sang sahabat, Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya?"

Ah. Benar pula. Sehun juga bukan tipikal yang akan memaksa seseorang didekatnya untuk bercerita panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas tentang permasalahannya pada Sehun, karena, percayalah Sehun sendiri juga tidak terlalu berminat mengetahui perihal apa yang membuat orang itu diserang nestapa. Terkesan jahat memang, tetapi itulah Oh Sehun.

"Heung."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman, ku pikir kau butuh menyegarkan kembali pikiranmu, _hyung_."

"Entahlah. Aku pikir, aku hanya perlu tidur."

"Ah, mana bisa begitu, lain hal jika kau menyegarkan sejenak otakmu yang telah jenuh."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tetapi kau harus mentraktirku satu _cup ice cream with strawberry flavor_."

"_Copy that._"

Baekhyun dengan senang hati memimpin jalan untuk mereka, melupakan sejenak alasan mengapa harinya menjadi suram. Bayangan tentang _ice cream_ yang sebentar lagi akan meleleh di dalam mulutnya, membuat Baekhyun kegirangan selayaknya bocah lima tahun. Tak lupa ia berceloteh riang pada Sehun, yang disambut kekehan pelan oleh pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

Nyatanya Sehun salah besar, walau semilir angin berhembus pelan seiring gemerisik dedaunan terdengar merdu tak lantas membuat Baekhyun menjadi tenang.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, meringis pula dalam diamnya. Bukan. Bukan karena _ice cream_ yang mulai mencair dalam genggamannya, bukan pula karena _ice cream_ itu bukanlah rasa favorit yang di idam – idamkannya sejak awal kepergian mereka. Tentu saja bukan karena hal sesepele itu.

Lagi, netra beriris hazelnya menangkap siluet yang sangat ia kenali. Disana, bersama dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi alasan sosok itu hancur di malam kemarin. Ah. Rasanya Baekhyun mulai menyesali keputusannya kala itu.

"_Hyung?"_

"Hm?"

"Berhenti menatap mereka seolah – olah kau ingin menelan salah satu diantara mereka hidup – hidup."

Pemuda Oh itu mencibir halus, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan menyuapi kembali _ice cream_ yang hampir mencair dengan cekatan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hey, kau tahu tentang _Hanahaki Byou?_" Sebuah ide brilian baru saja terlintas di benak Sehun, "Sebuah penyakit dimana penderitanya akan mati konyol."

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali mendengarnya."

"Ah. Ku pikir sebentar lagi kau juga akan terkena penyakit itu."

"Oh. Penyakit menular." Baekhyun menyahut santai, sebelum, "APA? PENYAKIT MENULAR?! SIAPA YANG MEMBAWA VIRUS ITU?"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris, air mukanya mengeruh seiring Sehun menatapnya penuh prihatin, tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda yang lebih muda sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena menyaksikan sikap panik Baekhyun yang menggemaskan baginya.

"Tenanglah _hyung_, _hanahaki disease_ bukanlah penyakit menular, melainkan timbul dengan sendirinya. Dia tumbuh ketika kau memendam perasaanmu seorang diri tanpa berniat menyampaikannya. Pernah dengar _'one-sided love can kill you_'? _Hyung_, saat kau sibuk menyembunyikan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, penyakit itu semakin cepat membunuhmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tentu saja mungkin. Nantinya, paru – parumu akan dipenuhi kebun bunga yang tumbuh subur seiring kau menyimpan perasaan itu sendirian, semakin kau mencintainya dalam diam maka semakin banyak pula bunga – bunga itu tumbuh dan bahkan akan menyumbat pernapasanmu, lalu kau akan memuntahkan kelopak – kelopaknya, ah, yang paling menyedihkan adalah kau akan mati setelah cukup lama."

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak lebih bahagia daripada sekarang, walau separuh logikanya mengamuk akibat ocehan tak masuk akalnya yang mempengaruhi Baekhyun sedikit banyaknya. Pemuda mungil tersebut semakin muram, dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Ah. Sehun, benar – benar senang ketika dirinya berhasil menjahili Baekhyun seperti saat ini.

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda _hyung_."

"Huh?!"

Sehun tidak lagi mampu menahan dirinya, maka dari itu ia tertawa keras, seraya memegangi perutnya yang hampir keram akibat tawanya yang terlalu kencang. Sedang Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan mimik wajah bingung yang senantiasa tercetak di wajah eloknya, alisnya sedikit bertaut dengan matanya yang menyaratkan ratusan tanya.

"Aku bercanda _hyung_. Sungguh."

Sehun menyeka air matanya yang keluar tanpa sengaja, sisa – sisa tawanya pun tak kunjung berakhir saat itu juga.

"Lagi pula, kau harus memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintamu _hyung_. Jangan habiskan sisa hidupmu untuk menyimpan debaran itu sendirian. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, menyatakan cintamu atau menyerah saat ini juga, kau tahu, kau tak bisa bertahan dengan perasaan itu lebih lama."

"Aku tahu Sehun_-ah_."

"Baiklah, ayo pulang!"

"Kita baru saja tiba Sehunie."

"Aku tak ingin kau semakin murung _hyung_. Sudah, ayo pulang."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul pada akhirnya, mengangguk pelan seraya menautkan kedua tangan mereka, hendak pulang. Ah. Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia bahkan telah mendengar bunyi yang mengkhawatirkan dari hatinya yang semakin retak.

"BAEKHYUNIE!"

Baekhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa ia mulai berhalusinasi jika Sehun tak ikut juga menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara yang Baekhyun sangat kenali, walau tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya tanpa tahu malu seperti itu, jelas saja itu adalah Chanyeol. _Yup!_ Park Chanyeol. Tetapi tunggu! Sejak kapan Chanyeol mengetahui kehadiran mereka, dan mengapa pula Chanyeol mengejar mereka?

"BAEKHYUNIE!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!"

_Okay._

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun. Ia membalas panggilan itu dengan teriakan yang tak kalah sengit, mengabaikan Sehun yang terlonjak karenanya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Hm."

"Baekkie~"

"Brengsek!"

Baekhyun kembali menggeram tatkala Chanyeol melagukan nama masa kecilnya, oh tidak tahukah Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tengah mati – matian menahan diri? Dimana Jantungnya melompat – lompat dengan anarkis didalam dadanya? Sedangkan hatinya telah hancur berkeping – keping sejak tadi. Ah. Baekhyun yang malang.

"Kalian bertengkar seperti sepasang kekasih."

Sehun memulai aksi jahilnya, menggoda Baekhyun dengan menaik – turunkan kedua alisnya secara bersamaan hingga yang menjadi korbannya merona lalu menunduk guna menutupi semburat kemerahan yang timbul di pipi gembilnya.

"Kami tidak." Sahut Chanyeol.

_Okay._

Sekali lagi. Chanyeol dengan segala ketidaktahuannya menghujam hati Baekhyun dengan ribuan panah tak kasat mata tanpa ia sadari.

_Terima kasih Chanyeol, kau berhasil menghancurkanku kembali._

"Ah. Kalian sedang apa?" Chanyeol bertanya kemudian/

"Ingin mencari udara segar."

Sehun menyahut ketus, ia turut pula menjadi kesal karena kebodohan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali terluka. Entahlah, Sehun ingin sekali menjadi adik yang durhaka lalu meminta Chanyeol mengubur dirinya hidup – hidup agar permasalahan tentang hati ini selesai.

"Benar juga."

"Dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bukan Sehun, pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut hanya memalingkan mukanya ketika Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai balasan dari jawaban singkatnya,. Melainkan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari belah libial Baekhyun, ia melirih dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, enggan membuat Chanyeol khawatir dengan gurat kecewa yang terpampang di paras indahnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sooyoung."

"Sudah pasti begitu."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Entahlah, aku pikir kau sungguh mencintainya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, kepalanya mengadah seraya berusah payah mengukir senyum untuk Chanyeol. Katakanlah Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang peka, tetapi senyum berbeda yang Baekhyun suguhkan kali ini sangat mengganggu separuh dari dirinya, mendatangkan perasaan khawatir atas sang sahabat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau kecewa-"

"Tidak, aku tidak."

"Baek-"

"Tak apa. Sungguh. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kau berjuang demi cintamu"

_Jahat sekali, kau kejam sekali Chanyeol-ah. Aku juga ingin berjuang demi cintaku, tetapi kau bahkan sudah menolakku sebelum aku memulai._

"Baek, dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak. Tidak ada lagi yang harus aku dengarkan."

"Baekhyunie~"

"Sehun_-ah_, ayo pulang."

Chanyeol terpaku, terkejut sekali dirinya saat itu. Baekhyunnya yang senantiasa bersikap hangat kini berbalik memunggunginya, meninggalkan ia seorang diri. Chanyeol mengerti, sungguh ia paham dimana kesalahannya. Baekhyun pasti sangat kesal padanya karena ia masih saja menemui mantan kekasihnya itu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menolaknya seperti ini, sekesal apapun pemuda bertubuh mungil itu padanya, Baekhyun tetap merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika Chanyeol menemuinya.

"Baekhyunie~"

Chanyeol melirih, melagukan kembali nama Baekhyun seraya berharap pemuda mungil itu berbalik dan menghampirinya dengan uluran tangan seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri melihat kepergian Baekhyun yang sedikitpun tidak menoleh kearahnya.

Ia menyentuh pipinya, dimana air matanya telah menganak sungai. Oh, kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan Sooyoung sekalipun? Kenapa rasanya perih sekali? Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari air matanya telah berjatuhan bersama penyesalan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak ketahui mengapa ia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Sudah mengerti mengapa aku mengakhiri hubungan ini, Chanyeol _oppa?"_

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sooyoung yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya, dengan senyuman penuh arti yang terkembang indah di bibir penuhnya. Sooyoung menepuk – nepuk pundak Chanyeol seolah ia paham betul apa yang pria itu rasakan.

"_Oppa_, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang kenapa aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir sekalipun aku begitu menyukaimu. Tetapi, aku pikir harusnya sekarang kau mengetahui alasanku." –_tentu saja karena akupun menyadari betapa berharganya Baekhyun oppa bagimu, bahkan aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisinya barang sesentipun dari hatimu._

Masih dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya, Sooyoung menguatkan diri dengan pilihannya, ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memporakporandakan kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang seantero jagat raya menyadarinya, tetapi Chanyeol sendirilah makhluk paling tidak peka. Sooyoung pun turut berdoa agar Baekhyun masih memiliki stok kesabaran untuk menghadapi Chanyeol kedepannya, karena bagaimanapun Sooyoung tidak ingin menjadi pemeran antagonis disini.

"Kejarlah dia _oppa,_"

"Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu-"

"Dan itu membuatmu menyerah?"

"Aku hanya-"

"Apa Baekhyun _oppa_ pernah menyerah atasmu?"

"Tidak. Tetapi aku takut sekali jika ia-"

"Baekhyun _oppa_ tidak pernah takut untuk merentangkan kedua sayap indahnya untuk melindungimu sekalipun berakhir dengan sayapnya yang patah dan terluka. Chanyeol _oppa_, kau harus mengejarnya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan seraya mengambil langkah lebar – lebar guna mengejar sosok Baekhyun yang telah menghilang bak ditelan bumi, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya pun sangat ingin tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu marah kali ini dan mengapa pula ia sangat menyesal, lalu orang – orang berkata sebelum semuanya terlambat, apa yang sebenarnya harus ia kejar?

Chanyeol kini berdiri tepat di rumah sederhana nan hangat kepunyaan Baekhyun seraya menyapu sekeliling dengan pandangannya, entah mengapa ia sangat gugup kali ini, walau ia telah ribuan kali bahkan tak terhitung berapa kali ia berkunjung ke rumah ini tetapi kali ini benar – benar berbeda.

"Baekhyun_-ah"_

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Chanyeol terus berteriak, dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk mengetuk pintu utama di rumah ini, berharap Baekhyun akan muncul dari baliknya dengan ratusan sumpah serapah yang biasa pemuda mungil itu lakukan.

"Baekhyunie~"

Hening, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendapati satu sahutan pun terdengar. Tidak. Baekhyunnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Baekhyunnya bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang penyabar, ia yakin Baekhyun pasti akan langsung mengamuk setelah ia merecokinya seperti itu, lalu mengapa kini Baekhyun mengabaikannya? Mengapa Baekhyunnya setega itu?

"BAEKKIE~" Chanyeol tidak menangis. Ia tidak secengeng itu, percayalah.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengadah, dengan terburu bangkit dari posisi terpekurnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh si mungil Baekhyun namun pemuda itu dengan cekatan menampiknya.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, ada apa denganmu?"

_Okay._ Selain tidak peka, ternyata Chanyeol cukup bodoh dalam hal memilah diksi kata untuk mengungkapkan argumennya dan Baekhyun yang tengah patah hatinya hanya bergeming, enggan menatap Chanyeol yang kini menyorotnya sendu.

"Aku ingin sendirian, Yeol_-ah_. Pergilah."

Baekhyun hendak berbalik, menutup kembali daun pintu yang sedari tadi memisahkan keduanya tetapi Chanyeol menahannya cukup cepat hingga tangannya terjepit, dan, _yeah_, itu sangat menyakitkan hingga Chanyeol hampir berteriak sekencang – kencangnya tetapi ia memilih untuk sekedar meringis. Masih punya malu, alasannya.

"Aduh bodoh sekali, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterimakasih atas rasa sakit yang ia terima, walau setengahnya ia mengutuk dirinya yang melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah wanita lemah lembut yang akan terperangah saat ia menahan daun pintu itu agar tidak tertutup, ah, Baekhyun adalah pemuda dengan keahlian bela diri yang tak pantas untuk diragukan dan Chanyeol dengan bodohnya melupakan fakta sepenting itu, pantas saja tangannya hampir putus.

"Sakit sekali." Keluhnya, sedikit melebih – lebihkan ekspresinya.

Baekhyun semakin kalang – kabut, sibuk mencari kotak P3K yang selalu ia sediakan namun sialnya kali ini ia tidak dapat menemukannya secepat itu.

"Sial, dimana ku simpan kotak itu." Umpatnya, sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol yang mendesis kesakitan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong, ia sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol, bagaimana sosok kesayangannya itu sampai terluka karena dirinya. Aduh, Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengantukkan kepalanya ke dinding rumahnya, ia sangat kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Baekhyun dengan setengah berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang ia suruh duduk di sofa tunggal ruang tamunya. Tidak ada luka di disana, tidak juga terdapat lebam. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut samar, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang meringis tatkala ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang cedera.

"Kau tidak terluka."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras – keras lalu, "Sudah ku duga, ini akal – akalanmu saja."

"Tidak. Tentu saja ini sangat sakit, kau membanting pintunya tanpa melihat – lihat, ugh, tanganku rasanya hampir terlepas."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurutnya setelah itu pulanglah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Baik aku yang akan pergi setelah ini."

"Jangan." Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Hm?"

"Jangan pergi. Hanya dengarkan aku. Setelah itu aku yang akan pergi."

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, mengangguk perlahan penuh ragu. Dalam diamnya ia sedikit menyesal, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol tampak sangat terguncang dan ia bersikap cukup serius dihadapan Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi Chanyeol dengan tawa bodohnya ataupun senyum konyolnya.

"Aku tahu kau mulai lelah Baekhyunie. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku dan Sooyoung telah berakhir, sungguh, kami bertemu hanya untuk memperbaiki-"

"Memperbaiki ya?"

"Baek, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol merengek ketika Baekhyun berucap sarkas terhadapnya, "Kami berteman, katanya, ia ingin memberitahuku tentang sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat, tetapi saat itu aku melihatmu, dan Sooyoung tidak merasa keberatan jika aku meninggalkannya untuk menghampirimu."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Entahlah Baek, aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia takutkan? Mengapa ia berucap seolah – olah aku akan ketinggalan kereta api jika tidak bertindak sekarang juga? Entahlah Baek, aku sungguh tidak tahu."

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, sekarang ia paham mengapa wanita itu meninggalkan sahabatnya. Wanita itu tengah mengalah padanya untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, apakah Sooyoung sedang mengasihani dirinya?

"Lalu?"

"Jangan marah. Aku akan pergi jika kau ingin begitu."

Chanyeol perlahan berdiri, tak lupa mengusak surai madu milik sang sahabat. "Aku pulang ya." Ucapnya, nyaris berbisik ketika suaranya tercekat. Masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat terluka, mengapa ia sangat berharap Baekhyun akan menahannya.

Chanyeol melangkah gontai, menyeret kedua kaki jenjangnya secara perlahan, sungguh ia berharap Baekhyun akan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat namun tampaknya Chanyeol harus menelan bulat – bulat rasa kecewanya.

Dengan membawa pulang perasaan kalutnya, Chanyeol kembali merutuki kebodohannya, entah bagaimana ia harus menata hari jika Baekhyun tidak lagi bersedia berada disisinya. Bagaimana jika ia nantinya jatuh? Kemana tempatnya berpulang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ia mulai tersesat?

"Jangan menangis."

Tubuhnya tersentak kala genggamannya tak lagi kosong, jemari lentik Baekhyun mengisi setiap ruang kosong disana. Hangat sekali. Baekhyun menautkannya dengan erat. Kepalanya terteleng ke sisi dimana Baekhyun berada, pemuda itu mengukir senyum khasnya, dimana matanya akan menghilang dan digantikan lengkungan kurva bak bulan sabitnya yang indah.

"Baekk-"

"Melihat pundakmu bergetar kala melangkah pergi, membuatku sangat yakin betapa kau sangat membutuhkanku."

"Hiks Baekhyunieeeeee."

Tangisnya pecah. Uhm, baiklah, tolong jangan terlalu cepat menghakimi Chanyeol sebagai bocah ingusan yang cengeng. Ia hanya sangat tersentuh, perasaan yang menyesakkan itu seolah menguap entah kemana digantikan hatinya yang menghangat. Baekhyunnya tidak meninggalkannya. Ia tidak kehilangan sang sahabat dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus menahan rasa harunya.

"Menangislah. Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu."

"Hiks. Baekkie jahat sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris kala perkataan Chanyeol mengudara, menohok hatinya yang bahkan telah hancur sejak lama.

_Ya. Akulah si jahat itu Chanyeol-ah. Akulah si pengkhianat itu._

"Chanyeol_-ah_. Orang – orang mungkin akan mengataiku pembual ketika aku bercerita betapa cengengnya pangeran kampus kebanggaan mereka itu." Baekhyun berucap ringan, nada humornya terdengar kentara.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berbesar kepala? Jika hanya dialah satu – satunya orang yang mampu melihat sisih lemah Chanyeol? Bolehkah ia bermulut besar? Dengan mengatakan betapa manjanya Chanyeol terhadap dirinya? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun ingin ini menjadi rahasianya sendiri, membawanya sampai mati sebagai hadiah terindah semasa ia hidup.

"Ayo, pergi ke kedai _ice cream _Changmin _ahjussi_. Apa kabar ya Yunho _ahjussi_? Menurutmu apa ia masih berjualan popcorn?"

"Baekhyuniee."

"Sudah. Ayo."

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun_-ah_."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan yang sebelumnya tertuju pada semangkuk _ice cream_ yang kini berada dihadapannya, ia mengerling tajam ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung memulai percakapan, padahal Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar menyantap _ice cream_nya.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Tidak."

"Tetapi kau mengacuhkanku."

Baekhyun terperangah, hampir saja rahangnya jatuh jika saja tidak tertempel dengan sempurna dengan tulang pipinya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjadi sangat sensitif seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku masih sangat marah."

"Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku."

"Hm. Sudah muak juga aku mendengarnya."

"Baekhyuniee~"

"Aduh. Demi semangkuk sup rumput laut buatan ibuku, ku peringatkan kau, jangan membuatku kesal."

Baekhyun bersungut – sungut sedang Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk kurva yang indah. "Baekhyuniee, kenapa aku baru menyadari satu hal setelah sekian lama."

Baekhyun membeku, kini sepenuh atensinya telah tertuju pada Chanyeol seraya menerka – nerka apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Jantungnya hampir mencelos ketika Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya, "Kau masihlah seperti dulu, mungil dan menggemaskan."

Hampir saja Baekhyun melarikan diri dan meminta bumi menelannya hidup – hidup, jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera melirih, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, sekalipun jangan pernah."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, tersirat rasa remeh disana walau tertutupi dengan baik olehnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku pergi?" Tanyanya, seraya memainkan sendok_ ice cream_nya, mengaduk – aduknya secara rancu.

"Maka lebih baik aku mati."

Baekhyun terpaku, tidak untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum ia kembali tertawa keras seolah – olah Chanyeol tengah menggelar pertunjukan komedi dihadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku bersumpah itu akan terjadi."

Secara perlahan tawanya memudar, menatap lekat manik hitam pekat Chanyeol. Bertanya – tanya apakah presensinya sangat berarti hingga pemuda bersurai perak itu rela bertukar nyawa demi kehadirannya. Lantas, jika begitu berharga, mengapa Chanyeol tak juga memberinya kesempatan untuk membuat hubungan mereka meningkat?

"Kau tidak-"

"Baekhyunie. Jika ada satu hal yang paling ku takutkan di dunia ini, maka itu adalah kehilangan sahabatku."

_Ah. Sahabat._

Baekhyun menghela napas secara perlahan lalu seulas senyum tipis terbit di paras manisnya, walau maniknya terasa basah ia tetap berusaha baik – baik saja. Mungkin besok Baekhyun akan mengadu pada Kyungsoo betapa hancurnya ia kali ini dan akan mengakhirinya dengan menyerah. Ataupun mengajak Sehun berkeliling kota seraya menangis di pundak Sehun, menyuarakan kepedihan yang ia rasakan dan berteriak betapa ia ingin menyerah sekarang juga.

"Baekhyunie, jika terlahir kembali, kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan keheningan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara, menanyakan hal – hal tidak berguna sebagai penghapus kecanggungan diantara mereka –tidak biasanya.

"Aku ingin terlahir sebagai wanita."

"Woah! Benarkah?"

Chanyeol bersorak heboh, tak menyangka jawaban sang sahabat benar – benar di luar akal sehatnya, kemudian ia menyahut penuh semangat, "Kalau begitu aku ingin terlahir sebagai diriku kembali."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku ingin melindungimu Baekhyunie, terlebih kau menjadi seorang wanita. Aku khawatir kau akan menjadi sangat mudah terluka. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau ingin menjadi wanita?"

"Entahlah,"_aku ingin menikah denganmu_,"hanya ingin mencoba hal yang baru."

"Menikahlah denganku kalau begitu."

Empat kata yang dirangkai menjadi satu buah kalimat tak berjeda membuat Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Jiwanya terasa sangat ringan, hingga tak lagi menapak bumi, jika saja sisi rasioanalnya tak mengingatkannya atas kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

_Kalau begitu aku rela mati saat ini juga untuk terlahir sebagai wanita dikehidupan berikutnya._

"Kau sudah gila."

"Aku serius Baekhyun_-ah_. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melukaimu."

"Tck. Jangan bercanda bodoh."

Baekhyun memberikan jitakan penuh kasih sayang pada Chanyeol hingga sang empu meringis kemudian, mengusap kasar bekasnya.

"Aku serius Baekhyun_-ah"_

"Cih. Mana sudi aku menikah denganmu, sekalipun aku terlahir sebagai wanita."

"Hey! Aku akan membuatmu luluh padaku nantinya."

_Tidak perlu menunggu Chanyeol-ah, aku telah luluh bahkan bertahun – tahun yang lalu_

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia menyesap cokelat panasnya. Kedua tangannya ia kantungi guna menghangatkan tubuh, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa bimbang. Sungguh, ia ingin menyerah tetapi sesuatu dalam dirinya enggan, seolah memberi sugesti untuk berjuang sedikit lagi.

"Demi plangtonamo Baekhyunie, kenapa kau suka sekali meninggalkanku!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, membran timpaninya mendengar vokal bariton khas Chanyeol yang melengking, meneriakinya tanpa tahu tempat, mengabaikan tatapan jengah pejalan kaki lainnya. Derap kakinya yang terburu juga terdengar jelas, oh pastilah Chanyeol tidak rela meninggalkan cokelat panasnya setelah Baekhyun perlahan menjauh darinya, Baekhyun secara yakin bahwa pria bersurai perak itu memilih untuk meneguk cairan manis itu terlebih dahulu barulah mengekorinya setelahnya.

Biarlah seperti ini dahulu. Biarlah Baekhyun menikmati sensasi senja dengan segudang perasaan bimbang dalam dirinya. Seraya memikirkan langkah apa yang akan ia ambil kedepannya, dengan Chanyeol yang sangat bergantung terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun merasa cukup lelah, tetapi tak sampai hati untuk mengabaikan sang sahabat.

"Chanyeol_-ah._ Mulai sekarang, bisakah kau hanya mendengarkan aku?"

_Hanya dengarkan aku Chanyeol-ah, hanya dengarkan bagaimana aku mengaku cinta dalam diam padamu._

"Baiklah Baekhyunie, aku berjanji akan selalu mendengarkanmu."

_Aku mencintaimu._

"Bagus jika begitu."

Baekhyun bergumam lirih, seraya mensejajarkan langkah mereka menuju jalan pulang. Walau ia tak tahu pasti sampai dimana cerita yang Chanyeol ocehkan sedari tadi, tetapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat memahaminya, mengangguk – angguk lucu ketika Chanyeol bertanya _'iyakan Baek?'_

Satu lagi hari berlalu tanpa ada yang berubah. Baekhyun telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menanti tanpa ada niatan untuk berbalik. Dan kini? Masih sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Semua masih seperti dulu, selayaknya ia jatuh untuk pertama kali pada pesona Park Chanyeol. Nyatanya, ia terjatuh terus – menerus, tanpa ada dasar yang bisa ia tapaki.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Or Unpublish(?)**

**.**

**.**

_I wanna say thanks to _**sindichatika | neomuchanbaek1 | ChanBaek09 | kafitya | byunsuci25 | parkcy6176 | hunhanshin | yoricassiopeia |**

_And especcialy for _**LyWoo**_, hi, I'm your big fans by the way :"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tolong tinggalkan jejak membaca jika berkenan, saling berbagi itu indah._**

**_Menerima segala bentuk saran dan kritik._**

**_Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca._**

**_Love yeah. *wink*_**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Way You Love Me

**_No Good For You_**

**.**

**.**

_Present by Ranflame_

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol **&** Byun Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun**.** Kim Jongin (_kai_)**.** Do Kyungsoo (_D__**.**__O_)**.** Kim Jongdae (_Chen_)**.** Kim Minseok (_Xiumin_)**.** Kim Joonmyeon (_Suho_)**.** Zhang Yixing (_Lay_)**.** _EXO OT12's members'_

**.**

**.**

Drama**.**Pluff**.**SongFict**.**Romance**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaptered

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer!**

_Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

**Warning!**

_Typo bertebaran dimana – mana._

**_Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!_**

**_Happy Reading, guys._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ketika itu pukul 08 malam, dimana seharusnya Kyungsoo mendapatakan _me time_ terbaiknya setelah berperang dengan tugas kalkulus yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Namun tidak, agaknya seseorang meminta takdir untuk berkata lain, sebab adanya seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan brutal telah berhasil menghancurkan harapan Kyungsoo tentang bergelung manja pada kasur kecintaannya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_~"

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat dibalik pintu rumahnya, tanpa repot – repot menerka ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang tadinya ingin ia pukul kepalanya –karena telah mengganggu jadwal istirahatnya- adalah Baekhyun. Ah. Pastilah pemuda Byun itu hendak mengadu hal yang _iya – iya_ padanya.

"Kyungsoo_-ya~_"

"Sudah malam, ada ap-"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja memutar kenop pintu harus dikejutkan dengan teriakan nyaring Baekhyun, bukan karena teriakan itu memekakan telinganya, melainkan isakan pilu yang terdengar kentara disela – sela amukannya.

"Masuk. Tunggu disini akan ku bunuh Chanyeol untukmu."

"Jangan. Bodoh."

Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun menuju sofa empuk kecintaannya, lalu memberikan segelas coklat panas. Sekilas alis Kyungsoo menukik tajam tatkala mengingat Baekhyun yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpatinya tadi, padahal jelas – jelas ia sedang mengutarakan pembelaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Dasar tidak tahu diri, pikirknya.

Sedang Baekhyun? Pemuda Byun itu tengah menekuri lantai, entah apa yang terlintas dibenaknya kali ini. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, menghempas lelahnya pada udara tak bergerak kala itu, inner sewarna hazelnya masih tampak basah walau dapat dipastikan sang empu telah menangis hebat sebelum kehadirannya di rumah ini.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Eungh? Cokelatmu enak sekali ya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, cukup panjang hingga Baekhyun menyadari ada yang salah dari kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia tidak bersikap masa bodoh atas hal tersebut, seiring senyum indahnya terkembang ia menggeleng pelan, meminta Kyungsoo berhenti menuding bahkan sebelum ia memulainya.

"Kau baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan, mengabaikan perasaan sesak yang menyiksanya kini. Tak lupa senyum manis yang ia sematkan di paras eloknya, Namun sehebat apapun seorang Byun Baekhyun berbohong maka akan ada seorang Do Kyungsoo yang akan menangkap basah kedoknya.

"Bodoh." Umpatnya, "Berhentilah."

Baekhyun menoleh, dengan air mata yang telah kembali lolos, setelah ia kukung dengan susah payah. Ia tertawa pelan kemudian, seolah sedang meremehkan dirinya yang tampak selayaknya pecundang dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Jika ini tentang Chan-"

"Ya, ini tentangnya."

Kyungsoo mendengus keras – keras, sedikit berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan menyadari betapa ia benar – benar kesal saat ini.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan."

Baekhyun menilik gestur Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya, walau tampak kesal pemuda Do itu tetap bersabar untuk meminta Baekhyun melanjutkan cerita sedihnya.

"Aku telah menyerah. Mengaku kalah pada diriku sendiri."

Pemuda penyandang marga Do itu membulatkan matanya, ekspresi terkejut yang tak main – main. Ia masih memaku, enggan beranjak atau sekedar mengusap pundak Baekhyun yang tampak bergetar hebat, beberapa kali gemeletuk giginya terdengar kentara diantara suara tangis Baekhyun yang teredam.

"Benar. Menangislah sekeras – kerasnya. Mengadulah padaku betapa menyakitkan perasaan yang kau pendam. Berhentilah berpura – pura tangguh dengan memakai topeng yang selama ini kau pamerkan. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum demi menyelamatkan kebahagiaan orang lain, sedang luka – lukamu perlu kau rawat dengan baik, jika tidak, kau sendirilah yang akan merasakannya, dimana hatimu akan membusuk lalu mati dan orang – orang hanya akan mengasihanimu sebagai orang bodoh yang malang."

"Aku-"

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau harus berhenti bersikap seolah semuanya baik – baik saja. Hatimu bukan baja."

Kali ini Kyungsoo merengkuh Baekhyun, perlahan ia mengusak surai madu sang sahabat, walau ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun sebaik Chanyeol, tetapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, dimana ia memahami Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun, bahkan lebih baik daripada Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Sakit sekali disini."

Sesuai janjinya kemarin malam, Baekhyun benar – benar mengadu pilu pada Kyungsoo tentang inginnya yang menyerah pada semesta.

"Kau sudah pada batasanmu Baekhyun_-ah_." Bisiknya, "Pantas jika kau berhenti."

Baekhyun kembali terisak, menuangkan seluruh air mata yang ia miliki dibahu Kyungsoo, tak peduli Kyungsoo akan mengomelinya setelah ini atau tidak.

"Baek, pastikan ingusmu tidak ikut jatuh pada baju rajutku ini."

Jika saat ini Baekhyun tidak diserang nestapa, dapat dipastikan pemuda mungil itu akan bersungut – sungut akibat rasa kesal yang didapatkannya dari Kyungsoo, tetapi kini berbeda hal karena ia lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya serta membiarkan air matanya membanjiri bahu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun telah menangis untuk waktu yang lama, terhitung sejak kedatangannya ke rumah sederhana milik Kyungsoo, namun Baekhyun belum juga menunjukan tanda – tanda ia akan berhenti dan mulai untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo yang telah lelah tubuhnya, merasa sangat ingin beristirahat, namun pemikiran itu ia tampik, berupaya menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Baek, aku tidak tahu seberapa lama lagi kau ingin menangis, tetapi aku ingin memberimu saran, pergilah tidur sekarang dan sambung tangisanmu besok pagi saja. KARENA DEMI TUHAN AKU SANGAT MENGANTUK."

Baekhyun tertegun, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sepasang mata yang sendu, sedang Kyungsoo hanya mengukir senyum tipis tak mengenakkan untuk Baekhyun. Gurat lelah di wajahnya tak lagi dapat di sembunyikan, bagaimanapun ia juga membutuhkan tidur yang cukup untuk menyambut hari yang lebih baik.

"Maafkan aku sungguh-"

"Baek, dengar. Kau boleh menangis keras – keras, meraung, atau apalah yang dapat meredakan rasa sakitmu, tetapi tidak begini. Tidak berlarut – larut."

"Aku-"

"Baek. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini sudah dapat dikatakan pagi atau masih tengah malam, tetapi yang aku tahu, kau sudah menangis selama berjam – jam tanpa henti."

"Kau-"

"Bukan. Aku tidak terganggu, sungguh. Tetapi aku sangat khawatir padamu, kau bisa buta. Bodoh."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengusak pelan surai madu milik Baekhyun, seolah dapat mencuri kegelisahan dari dalam diri Baekhyun lalu membuangnya entah kemana.

"Istirahatkanlah dirimu. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Malam itu, tepat pukul 2 dini hari, Baekhyun pada akhirnya terlelap dengan tenang, bersama Kyungsoo di sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin kali ini, Baekhyun harus rela telinganya berdengung nyeri akibat teriakan Kyungsoo yang tidak main – main memekakannya. Oh ayolah kawan, Kyungsoo memiliki suara dalam yang tenang, namun semua itu sirna ketika pria bermata _doe_ itu berteriak dengan nyaringnya, seperti petir kala badai.

"Ya Tuhan."

Baekhyun bangkit, dengan separuh jiwa yang belum menyatu ia kembali menggerutu, matanya terasa berat dan telinganya harus menderita akibat Kyungsoo yang tak sabaran menunggunya bangun.

"Baek. Ini sudah pukul berapa?"

Baekhyun diam – diam menaruh sumpah serapah dalam cengiran polosnya. Yang benar saja? Kyungsoo mengamuk hanya karena ia bangun telat, ketika itu pukul 8 pagi di hari minggu.

Ah. Hari minggu. Baekhyun melotot tak terima, berbalik menuju Kyungsoo yang kini tenggelam bersama bacaannya **–**yang Baekhyun tidak ingin peduli apakah buku itu menarik atau tidak.

"KYUNGSOO INI KAN HARI MINGGU!"

Baekhyun yang berteriak histeris itu mengalihkan atensi Kyungsoo dalam sekejap, pria bersurai jelaga itu memicing tajam kearah Baekhyun seolah ia sangat – sangat tidak terima atas aksi protes Baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Lantas? Kau ingin tidur seharian penuh? Begitu? Aku sedikit khawatir sebenarnya kau sedang belajar mati atau bagaimana."

Kyungsoo menyahut, kembali mengalihkan atensi pada buku yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tak lagi menaruh minat pada Baekhyun yang kini bersungut – sungut padanya seraya memasuki kamar mandi.

"Idiot."

"HEI AKU DENGAR ITU."

Kepalanya tergeleng pelan seiring senyum tipis terbit di paras eloknya. Tak habis pikir oleh sang sahabat, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengetahui berapa banyak topeng palsu yang Baekhyun miliki guna menutupi luka – lukanya.

"Kau mau secangkir teh?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Susu? Cokelat? Ah, kopi!"

Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan kesibukan membersihkan diri kini merecoki Kyungsoo dengan alasan ingin membuat segelas minuman hangat guna menentramkan pikiran._ Ada – ada saja,_ pikir Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah Baek. Sekarang ceritakan secara ringkas kepadaku."

"Perihal?"

Sekali lagi, kesabaran seorang Do Kyungsoo di uji oleh Baekhyun, lantas ia merotasi matanya jengah seiring hasrat ingin membunuh Baekhyun semakin kuat.

"Tck. Yang benar saja." Umpatnya.

Baekhyun yang terlalu masa bodoh hanya menikmati secangkir susu hangat yang ia sajikan sendiri, tanpa menaruh hati pada desisan tak senang Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

"BAEK!"

"Eh? ADUH!"

Kyungsoo bersumpah akan mencabut nyawa Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri jika ia memiliki kekuatan setara dengan dewa _Hades_. Menurutnya, Baekhyun mungkin adalah tipe manusia yang sangat cocok untuk di pertemukan dengan raja neraka, _lucifer,_ agar iblis kenamaan neraka itu berakhir mengenaskan **–**mati bunuh diri akibat kesabarannya yang terus dikuras habis oleh Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan sebelum kau ku usir dari rumahku." Kyungsoo menggeram, selayaknya anjing tipe pemburu yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Baekhyun hampir saja terlonjak dari duduknya, jika sisi rasionalnya tidak bertindak dengan segera, cukup dengan ia tersedak susu yang baru saja ia teguk –yang membuatnya terbatuk – batuk dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Ugh."

Baekhyun yang malang. Ia masih sibuk mengais oksigen ketika Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan kirinya tanpa perasaan. _Ya Tuhan, dimana ku temukan manusia seperti dia_, pikir Baekhyun, sekiranya ia telah nelangsa.

"**Cepat katakan**."

Kyungsoo berucap tenang, vokal _bass_nya yang rendah dan dalam terdengar sangat mengintimidasi hingga Baekhyun beringsut mundur dengan cengiran kotaknya yang khas.

"**Byun Baekhyun.**"

"Baik. Baik."

Baekhyun harus mengalah ketika Kyungsoo semakin menggeram dan menyorotnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang handal. Sedikit mengusap bekas cengkraman Kyungsoo yang terlampau kuat hingga menciptakan ruam memerah pada lengannya –merasa sangat tersiksa dengan sensasi terbakar yang timbul bersamaan dengan bercak kemerahan tersebut.

"Kemarin, ketika Chanyeol menemuiku, ia terlihat menyedihkan," Baekhyun tercekat, ketika matanya terasa panas dan basah, "Aku sempat bertanya, tetapi jawabannya sungguh mencekikku," Lagi, Baekhyun menahan napasnya, "Dia menekankan bahwa kami adalah sahabat, dia mengatakannya tanpa sadar dan berulang kali."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyudahi kalimatnya, lalu mengukir senyum tipis ketika Kyungsoo terperanjat di tempatnya. Tidak ada lagi sikap sok yang di anggarkannya sejak awal, hanya tatapan kosong penuh misteri.

"Lantas?"

"Lantas aku bersumpah atas namaku jika aku akan berhenti."

Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak melupakan secangkir kopi hangatnya pagi itu, dapat dipastikan ia tak lagi dapat membedakan mana pahit cita rasa khas dari secangkir kopi dan mana pahit kisah kelam yang sisajikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Mungkin aku cukup sering memintamu berhenti, tetapi kali ini," Kyungsoo hampir saja kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, "Ah, tidak. Lupakan." Ucapnya kala menyadari sepasang hazel kepunyaan Baekhyun menatapnya intens, berbinar – binar seolah menatap permen manis.

"Bolehkah aku berteriak?"

"Di rumahku? Tentu saja."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," Kyungsoo menoleh, "Tidak."

"Kyungsoo_-ya_~"

"Baik. Tetapi berjanjilah padaku."

"Apapun itu, kecuali jika kau meminta hal – hal yang diluar akal sehatku."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika akalmu sehat." Cibir Kyungsoo, mengerling tajam pada Baekhyun.

"YA! Cepat katakan saja apa maumu." Sergah Baekhyun yang tentu saja tak terima dikata – katai tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk melepaskan segalanya ketika kau berteriak. Setelah itu, kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang ku kenal, sedikit kejam memang-"

"Aku menyanggupinya."

Kyungsoo menyeringai samar ketika Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya dengan tak sabaran, seolah ia telah tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Baik. Berteriaklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, binar cemerlangnya semakin berbinar tatkala ia mempersiapkan diri untuk teriakannya yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak peduli apakah akan memekakan telinga atau tidak.

"AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN SANGAT MENCINTAI PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Baek? Kau, kau, kau apa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduknya, terlampau mengejutkan baginya mendengar suara _husky_ yang sangat ia kenali tersebut. Ah. Tidak. Tentu saja sang empu bukanlah Kyungsoo, sebab ia pun ikut membeku, dengan sepasang mata _doe_nya yang membulat sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Begitu gumam Kyungsoo ketika irisnya bergulir –menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terhenyak, masih belum mencapai titik sadarnya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo _hyung._ Do you miss me?"

_F*ck_, umpat Kyungsoo, tatkala ia menyadari jika Jongin lah penyebab dari segala kekacauan ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa jika Jongin mempunyai kunci cadangan untuk rumah ini dan pria itu telah berjanji akan mengunjunginya di akhir pekan.

Dan disana, tepat di ambang pintu, Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap, sorot elangnya beradu dengan iris hazel Baekhyun –yang masih setia menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol.

"April Fools(?)"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, bagaimana mungkin itu adalah alasan paling logis yang melintas di benak Baekhyun? Jelas sekali jika hari ini adalah akhir pekan terakhir dibulan april, dan tentu saja terdengar mustahil jika seseorang bermain april fools day dihari ini. Dan, yeah, Baekhyun melakukannya.

Kini, Kyungsoo dapat menjamin jika Chanyeol mengetahui segalanya, tentang Baekhyun juga tentang perasaannya. Sekalipun ia tidak peka, tidak mungkin ia sebodoh itu bukan?

"Benarkah? Wah, Baekhyunie~ Kau hampir membuatku terkejut."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan,

"APA?!"

Kyungsoo berteriak tak terima, Chanyeol benar – benar percaya bahwa ini adalah akal – akalan untuk merayakan april fools day? _Sialan_, umpatnya setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ah. Kyungsoo, ia banyak mengumpat hari ini.

Sekarang ia paham, Chanyeol itu bukan hanya tidak peka, melainkan sangat – sangat tidak peka mendekati dungu, dan Kyungsoo sebaiknya melakukan observasi terhadap temannya itu, ia khawatir kalau – kalau Chanyeol ini memiliki IQ yang rendah.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang terkembang mengangguk penuh yakin pada Chanyeol –bak anak anjing yang mencoba menarik perhatian tuannya.

_Bagaiamana bisa?_

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Hello, sepupu!"

Seruan itu terdengar tatkala pintu kafetaria terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berwajah oriental dengan gaya kebarat – baratannya. Pemuda itu berpenampilan _casual_, dengan balutan _jeans_ serta kaos putih polos, tak lupa kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidung bangirnya –melindungi matanya dari paparan sinar mentari yang secara langsung menyerang indra penglihatannya.

"Hi. Kau mengabaikanku, _bro_."

"Kau memalukan Yifan_ hyung_."

"Hi! Panggil aku Kris!"

"Tck. Yang benar saja."

Yifan –nama pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut- merotasikan matanya malas, sesekali berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk santai dihadapan sang sepupu.

"Jadi, Chanyeol_ie_, sudahkah kau _move on_?"

"Tck. Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menggelikan seperti itu."

"Padahal kau terima – terima saja saat Baekhyun yang memanggil seperti itu."

"Itu berbeda hal."

"Aku tidak melihat beda-"

"Tentu saja berbeda!"

"Wow, santai kawan. Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu bertarung."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah membuat kegaduhan dengan menggebrak meja serta bantahan yang ia utarakan dengan lantang.

Kembali duduk, ia memberikan tatapan menghunus pada Yifan, walau pemuda itu tak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, karena demi celana tua kakek pelaut, Yifan bahkan menghisap cerutunya dengan sikap sok elegannya, seolah – olah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau masih mencintainya ya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, secara kasar hingga Yifan menatapnya intens dengan kerutan dahi yang samar. Pria itu bahkan terlihat sangat serius –dimana ia menautkankan kesepuluh jemarinya, lalu membuatnya menjadi tumpuan dagu serta kepalanya.

"Berhenti membahas ini."

"Kau masih ingin berlari?"

"Lantas? Memberitahukannya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya?"

"Ya. Aku pikir itu lebih baik." Yifan berhenti bicara, memanggil seorang pelayan dengan gerakan jarinya yang telah bebas ke udara, setelah puas memesan keinginannya, ia kembali menaruh perhatian pada Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya bengis, "Daripada bersikap seperti ini. _Munafik sekali_. Maksudku apakah dia tahu bahwa sahabat kesayangannya ini memiliki ruangan khusus yang dibuat secara khusus pula untuk menyimpan ribuan foto tentang dirinya?" Yifan berdecih pelan, "Kau terlihat seperti pecundang, yang hanya berani mengagumi, ah tidak, mencintai sahabatmu sendiri dalam diam-"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk melupakan cinta ini. Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana kau mengatakan bahwa cinta ini salah?!"

"Park Chanyeol? Apakah aku pernah mengatakannya? Ku pikir aku hanya menyalahkan cintamu yang berwarna kelam! Kau lebih kepada obsesi daripada mencinta!"

Yifan kembali berdehem ketika pelayan itu membawa makanannya –secangkir _americano_ bersama sepiring penuh _cookies_ renyah yang berbau sedap- lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang, sebagai tip untuk pelayan tersebut.

"Yifan _hyung_!"

"Ssst! Tidakkah kau diajarkan sopan santun ketika di meja makan? Aku ini sedang mencoba menikmati makananku."

Beberapa umpatan lolos dari belah bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol, tidak terima atas sikap Yifan yang terkesan mempermainkannya. Ia cukup lelah untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini, dan Yifan yang tidak mau mengerti adalah masalahnya.

"Aku sangat lelah-"

"Dia menghilang?"

"Ya. Baekhyun menghindariku sepanjang hari sejak kemarin dan hari ini ia masih tidak terlihat, itu membuatku hampir gila."

"Mungkinkah Baekhyun tahu seberapa besar kau mencintainya?"

"Yang benar saja. Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu tentang itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sikapnya. Baekhyun bersikap tegas ketika menghadapi teman kencanku, ia kadang memandang sinis wanita – wanita itu, aku bahkan heran setiap kali ia berteriak kedepan wajahku untuk mengatakan bahwa wanita – wanita yang ku kencani tidaklah baik untukku."

"Aku masih mendengarkan." Yifan memperingatkan, ketika sorot elangnya menangkap Chanyeol yang menunduk dalam, "Lanjutkan." Titahnya kemudian.

"Baekhyun membuatku bingung, ah tidak, aku benar – benar pusing dibuatnya."

"Mungkinkah dia-"

"Tidak. Sejak usiaku masih belia, Baekhyun terbiasa melindungiku. Saat ini Baekhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa aku tidak boleh disakiti oleh wanita, tetapi, oh ayolah, yang benar saja, aku ini pria dewasa. Bagaimana cara wanita – wanita itu menyakitiku?"

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan ia menghilang dari pemantauanmu?"

Chanyeol mengerling tajam ketika Yifan menegaskan kata pantau dikalimatnya, seolah Chanyeol adalah penguntit dalam kasus ini. Tetapi ia abaikan segala rasa kesalnya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yifan yang mungkin akan memberinya jawaban.

"Kemarin, ia menangis, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku hanya mendengarkannya."

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah."

Chanyeol yang semula mengangguk –tanda bahwa ia paham- kini melotot tak terima pada Yifan, sedang pemuda _china_ tersebut hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hi, Kai!"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam tempurung kepala Yifan, sementara ia sedang bertanya – tanya, Yifan malah disibukkan dengan kehadiran sosok ketiga diantara mereka.

"Chanyeol_ie_. Ayo sapa Kai."

"_Bedebah_." Sahut Chanyeol, lalu terkejut atas hadirnya sosok tersebut, "Jongin? Tunggu! Kenapa makhluk ini memanggilmu Kai?"

"Karena kami orang – orang keren." Sahut Yifan acuh tak acuh, kembali menguyah _cookies_ kecintaannya penuh nafsu.

"Haha ku pikir begitu. Kris _hyung_ telah memberitahuku tentang semuanya, _yeah_, segala rahasiamu kini ada ditanganku. Bukankah ini menarik?"

Chanyeol menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirnya, memilih bersabar, menanti Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum ia selesaikan.

"_Hyung_! Kau sungguh payah! Bagaimana bisa kau besikap sepecundang itu? Baekhyun itu ada didepan matamu, kenapa kau malah memilih memotretnya diam – diam lalu memajangnya disepanjang dinding ruangan rahasiamu?"

"Jongin, dengar!"

"Tidak. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau harus mengerti! Mulailah dengan cara yang benar!" Ucap Jongin, begitu berapi – api hingga menarik seluruh perhatian pengunjung disana, "Dan keren!"

_Persetan dengan keren,_ batin Chanyeol mulai bergejolak, ia lebih memilih mati membawa segala harga dirinya dengan terjun dari jembatan ke dasar sungai yang dalam daripada harus bertahan hidup bersama kedua pemuda yang kini tepat dihadapannya.

"Jadi Chanyeol _hyung_, aku berpikir bahwa kita harus menceritakan kisahmu ini pada Kyungsoo_ hyung_, ia pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Ya. Benar. Kyungsoo itu tidak main – main cerdasnya. Logikanya berjalan lebih cepat ketimbang langkah kakinya." Yifan menimpali, yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan setajam pedang oleh Jongin.

"Kau ini sedang memujinya atau bagaimana?!"

"Kalian ingin berdebat sepanjang hari? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

"Tidak/Jangan" Teriak keduanya, "Ikut aku ke rumah Kyungsoo_ hyung_ untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini./Ikutlah dengannya ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Chanyeol mengerling tajam pada keduanya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang kembali memperdebatkan tentang siapa yang mencontoh siapa.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, yang benar saja! didepan Baekhyun _hyung_ saja kau seperti anak anjing. Tetapi ketika tidak ada dirinya, kau sudah terlihat seperti serigala pejantan dewasa! Mengerikan sekali."

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol menyahut tanpa mengalihkan atensinya, terlalu malas meladeni ocehan kekanakan khas bocah milik Jongin.

"Jadi?" Jongin membeo, memiringkan kepalanya, berharap diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, namun apa daya, pemuda Park itu malah bertindak sebaliknya.

"Aku pulang."

"Hei! aku bercanda! Oh ayolah! Kita temui Kyungsoo _hyung_, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji akan mengunjunginya diakhir pekan."

"Ini masih pagi."

"Tentu saja, nenek – nenek pun tahu ini pagi sekalipun penglihatan mereka tidak sejernih dulu –semasa muda." Sahut Jongin, mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang bersungut – sungut karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apa?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap penuh prihatin Chanyeol yang kemudian mendatangkan malapetaka bagi dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi Jongin yang menyebabkan sang empu mengerang kesakitan, bahkan suara jentikannya menyetarai suara pukulan yang kuat.

"Aku serius." Desis Jongin, sembari mengusap kasar dahinya yang terasa panas, bahkan ia khawatir kalau – kalau dahinya akan terdapat lubang akibat ulah Chanyeol yang sangat tidak berperasaan.

"Sejak beranjak remaja." Sahut Chanyeol, memalingkan muka –kini ia menatap jalanan melalui kaca jendela mobil yang masih tertutup rapat- enggan membuat Jongin menyadari rona kemerahan di wajah tampannya.

"Ugh. Aku tidak tahu jika Tuhan mengizinkan _cupid_ berkeliaran sangat bebas sampai – sampai tidak memperhatikan manusia yang bagaimana yang ia panah dengan panah cinta sialannya itu."

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak dalam kondisi kelelahan, maka ia akan senang hati menendang Jongin dari mobilnya sendiri –hingga pemuda itu berakhir mengenaskan, barangkali. Tetapi bersyukurlah Jongin kepada_ dewi fortuna_ yang tampaknya setia mendampinginya, sehingga Chanyeol hanya mampu menggeram rendah –menahan seluruh amarahnya.

Jika Chanyeol tidak salah menghitung, ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit pemuda Kim itu bercoleh ini itu yang Chanyeol bahkan tidak pahami bagian mana yang menarik.

"Jongin_-ah_?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa tutup mulutmu sebentar? Aku sangat lelah-"

"Ah. Kita sudah sampai!"

_Sialan._

Nyatanya, tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun mampu mengubah Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang sentimental –dimana tempramennya benar – benar buruk bak orang yang mengidap penyakit darah tinggi –sangat mudah tersulut emosinya.

Dengan seluruh perasaan jengkel, Chanyeol mengambil langkah yang terburu, berniat meninggalkan Jongin yang kini sama terburu –sibuk menyamai langkah mereka- akibat ulahnya. Pemuda _tan_ itu bahkan berteriak beberapa kali, meminta Chanyeol menunggunya barang semenit saja, tetapi Chanyeol tidak sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus sehingga ia kerapkali mengabaikan Jongin.

"Cepatlah!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol mendengus pelan ketika Jongin secara terang – terangan –didepan mukanya pula- mengumpat kepadanya.

_"__AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN SANGAT MENCINTAI PARK CHANYEOL!"_

"Ya Tuhan! Apa dosa yang telah ku perbuat!" Jongin menjerit histeris tatkala Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba – tiba hingga Jongin –yang malang- harus rela paras tampannya tertabrak punggung lebar Chanyeol –dengan sangat tidak _elite_.

"Ssst, kau dengar itu?"

"Tentu saja aku dengar."

Jongin menyahut santai, sembari menenangkan dirinya yang kala itu benar – benar kacau, dimana ia ingin mengamuk tetapi yang kini dihadapannya adalah Chanyeol –_hyung_, andalannya yang tak akan mampu ia tandingi.

Tetapi apapula pertanyaan itu? Orang tuli mana yang mengaku – ngaku tidak dapat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang aduhai menyiksa gendang telinga itu? Dengan vokal tenornya yang melengking tinggi -dimana nadanya meningkat mencapai oktaf tertinggi yang dimilikinya- tak mungkin Jongin mampu memungkiri hal tersebut.

"Dia, men-cin-ta-i-ku-?"

Ah. Barulah kini Jongin memahami situasinya, dimana yang dimaksud Chanyeol bukanlah teriakan Baekhyun melainkan untaian kata yang terkandung didalamnya. Tanpa berniat membangkitkan iblis dalam jiwa Chanyeol, Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan, mencoba memberi tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal tersebut.

Oh ayolah kawan! Jangan hakimi Jongin yang malang.

Jongin masih sangat mencintai nyawanya, dimana ia tidak dapat menjamin apakah dirinya masih mampu melihat mentari terbit di ufuk timur esok hari apabila ia membeberkan hal tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mungkin saja memenggal kepalanya ketika tahu bahwa Jongin selama ini tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya tetapi memilih tutup mulut, dengan cap pengkhianat Jongin akan meninggalkan dunia menuju akhirat dengan mudahnya oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin juga tidak sepengecut yang kau bayangkan, dimana ia masih ingin menata masa depannya yang terkesan berantakan –karena ia masih belum memiliki rancangan masa depan diusia dewasanya- dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang begitu besar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Jongin_-ah?_"

Jika boleh Jongin ingin menggali kuburnya seorang diri lalu tidur disana dengan tenang saat ini tetapi bukankah itu sangat berlebihan, maka ia hanya menyahut dengan jawaban retoris yang siapapun dapat menerkanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk dan tanyakan kebenarannya?"

Sebenarnya, Jongin berniat menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melakukan aksi jungkir balik agar pemuda bersurai perak tersebut menerima rasa malu yang tak tanggung – tanggung, tetapi sekali lagi, Jongin harus menelan kenyataan pahit dimana ia enggan bertaruh nyawa.

_Jangan mempermainkan Chanyeol ketika ia sedang memasuki mode werewolf alpha –yang sangat mengerikan- karena ia tidak akan segan – segan mematahkan lehermu. Dan Jongin pernah mencobanya sekali, yang langsung ia sesali untuk seumur hidupnya, dimana Chanyeol hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa karena amukan maha dahsyat Chanyeol –yang sangat mengerikan-._

Cukup. Jongin tidak ingin berbagi kenangan buruk tersebut kepada siapapun, biarlah ia menyimpannya dengan baik seorang diri.

"Kau benar."

Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan seiring merekahnya senyuman di paras eloknya –tanda bahwa ia menyetujui saran Jongin, lalu dengan cekatan pula ia memutar kenop pintu rumah Kyungsoo dengan kunci cadangan yang Jongin miliki. Menanti jawaban atas teriakan yang mengundang perasaan berdebar – debar dalam dadanya tersebut.

"Baek? Kau, kau, apa?"

Chanyeol dapat menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda kesayangannya –Baekhyun- terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, ia terlihat sangat kacau dengan iris hazel indahnya yang bergetar, hingga Chanyeol mampu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah terserang panik oleh karenanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo yang bergumam pelan membuat Chanyeol harus bergeser untuk memamerkan Jongin yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya, agar Kyungsoo memahami mengapa ia berada disini –tepat waktu sekali.

"Hei, Kyungsoo_ hyung_. Do you miss me?"

Pandangannya bergulir kembali pada Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang mengumpati Jongin dalam keheningan pagi itu, tetapi ia memilih bersikap abai, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot teduh nan damai seraya menantikan jawaban dari Baekhyun yang kini masih setia mematung di tempatnya.

"April Fools(?)"

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, bagaiamana mungkin Baekhyun menggunakan alasan klasik diwaktu yang salah? Walau begitu, Chanyeol memilih bergeming untuk beberapa saat, enggan mendesak Baekhyun-nya yang tampak tidak nyaman, ia tidak ingin mematahkan semangat Baekhyun yang berupaya agar tidak terpojokkan. Sehingga ia mengambil keputusan yang sangat berat, yang begitu menyiksa batinnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, Baekhyunie~ Kau hampir membuatku terkejut."

Chanyeol sekali lagi, berucap dengan mudahnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun yang kentara, dimana pemuda mungil tersebut sempat menjadi muram beberapa sekon lalu kembali mengukir senyum manis kepadanya.

Hampir saja Chanyeol tergelak heboh ketika Kyungsoo berteriak tidak terima kepadanya, pastilah pemuda itu tengah menilainya yang tidak - tidak karena keputusannya tersebut.

Tetapi Chanyeol juga tampak tidak keberatan dengan adanya kesalahpahaman itu, lantas menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mendekap pemuda kesayangannya itu dengan erat, seolah takut jika Baekhyun akan kembali menghilang dari hadapannya saat itu.

Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan menyambangi kediaman Yifan untuk mengetahui tindakan benar apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, dimana kini ia mengetahui dengan pasti perasaan sang sahabat.

Tetapi untuk saat ini biarlah mereka saling memainkan perannya masing – masing.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Or Unpublish(?)**

**.**

**.**

_I wanna say thanks to _**junghesuna | galuhkasih04 | ChanBaek09 | yoricassiopeia | becomeyousunshine | kaftiya | hunhanshin | byunsuci25 |**

_And especcialy for _**LyWoo**_, me too~. _

_(gini ya rasanya di notice author favorite *autoterharu*lebay)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Please apologize me for this slow update. _**

**_I have no idea how to explain to all of you why this happened. _**

**_I know how much you feel upset and disappointed._**

**_I am sorry. _**

**_this is all my fault._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tolong tinggalkan jejak membaca jika berkenan, karena saling berbagi itu indah._**

**_Menerima segala bentuk saran dan kritik._**

**_Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca._**

**_Love yeah. *wink*_**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Beautiful Feeling

**_No Good For You_**

**.**

**.**

_Present by Ranflame_

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol **&** Byun Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun**.** Kim Jongin (_kai_)**.** Do Kyungsoo (_D**.**O_)**.** Kim Jongdae (_Chen_)**.** Kim Minseok (_Xiumin_)**.** Kim Joonmyeon (_Suho_)**.** Zhang Yixing (_Lay_)**.** _EXO OT12's members'_

**.**

**.**

Drama**. **Pluff. Romance**. **SongFict**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaptered

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer!**

_Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

**Warning!**

_Typo bertebaran dimana – mana._

**_ Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!_**

**_Happy Reading, guys._**

* * *

Kembali, sebuah helaan napas tedengar **-**sarat akan rasa lelah**-** mengudara sore itu. Dengan cerutu yang sesekali ia hisap tanpa minat, beberapa gerutuan **-**terlontar dari perpaduan bibir tipisnya yang memerah**-** terdengar kentara. Begitu pula mata elangnya yang menyorot nyalang kearah pemuda lainnya yang kini tampak sangat abai terhadapnya, pemuda itu bahkan tak segan – segan berteriak heboh sembari menampar pelan kedua pipinya.

"Ini bukan mimpi! Ini kenyataan!"

Baik. Ia masih cukup bersabar atas hal tersebut, tak peduli bagaimana pemuda berdarah _China_ tersebut sangat dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sang sepupu yang senantiasa memamerkan barisan giginya terus menerus.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini bukan mimpi!"

**BRAK**

"Cukup Park! Kau membuatku mual!"

"Yifan _hyung_, bahagia sekali aku ini."

"Tck. Yang benar saja."

"Baekhyun mencintaiku!"

"Hm."

"_Hyung_! Dia mencintaiku!"

"Iya. Aku dengar!"

"Dia mencintaiku!"

"YAK!"

Baiklah. Tolong jangan salahkan Yifan setelah ini, sebab ia telah cukup bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol yang bersikap aneh sedari awal kedatangannya kemari.

Jemari panjangnya telah meremat erat cerutu yang sedari tadi ia hisap tanpa minat, kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah. Melupakan aturan yang ia ciptakan sendiri tentang kedisiplinan rumah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yifan membawa sebuah buku **-**yang memiliki ratusan lembar halaman**\- **kedalam genggamannya, buku berjudul _Ensiklopedia America Seri K_ itu pun telah melayang ke arah Chanyeol di menit berikutnya.

"Ups. Tidak sengaja." Begitu akunya, memamerkan seraut wajah tanpa dosa yang dibuat – buat.

Kembali ia mendudukkan diri seraya menikmati kemenangannya kala itu, ia yakin sekali bahwa kini Chanyeol tengah mengumpat – ngumpat di sisi lain ruangan tersebut akibat ulahnya.

"Tidak bisa ya melihat orang lain senang sedikit."

_Tuh kan._

Seulas senyum simpul terpatri di paras eloknya, merasa hatinya tergelitik mendengar seruan Chanyeol yang di layangkan untuknya seorang. Maka dari itu ia mengamati sang sepupu melalui ekor matanya, disana, Chanyeol masih setia mendongkol kepadanya.

Yifan menggeleng pelan kemudian, lucu sekali rasanya ketika Chanyeol yang entah sadar atau tidak bersikap kekanakan di hadapannya. Ah, mungkin inilah alasan mengapa dulu ia senang sekali mengaku – ngaku sebagai sepupu Chanyeol sekalipun pemuda penyandang marga Park itu menolaknya mentah – mentah.

"Yak! _Hyung_!"

"Aku mendengarkan!"

Chanyeol menghembus napas panjang, kemudian menariknya kembali dalam – dalam. Sementara sang sunyi mulai sibuk memamerkan eksistentsi di antara keduanya. Cukup lama, hingga yang lebih tua berdecak sebal dan memberi jitakan pelan kepada yang lebih muda.

"Oh, ya tuhan. Lima menit waktuku baru saja terbuang sia – sia." Umpatnya, "Chanyeol-_ah_! Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Eung, _hyung_ apakah menurutmu aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun?"

"Ey, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja-" Dengan sengaja Yifan menggantung kalimatnya, seraya menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol, "tidak pantas."

"Sungguh?!"

"Heung!"

"Ahh. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Maaf membuatmu terganggu _hyung_."

"Mau pergi?"

"Yeah! Untuk meratapi hidupku yang malang ini!"

Yifan diam – diam terkekeh pelan, sahutan Chanyeol yang terkesan lugu itu membuatnya merasa senang karena telah berhasil menggoda sang adik. Namun ia juga khawatir jika Chanyeol terlalu mengambil hati gurauannya tersebut, maka,

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya!"

Bukan Yifan namanya jika ia berlari dan membujuk Chanyeol dengan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bermaksud bercanda, ia tahu betul siapa Chanyeol itu. Lagi pula sesaat lagi sepupu kesayangannya itu akan kembali berbalik dan**-**

"_Hyung!_ Kau tidak mencegatku untuk pergi?!"

–berteriak heboh.

Ah. Chanyeol. Ia masihlah bocah ingusan yang Yifan kenal. Tidak peduli bagaimana pubertas menghantam sepupu korea-nya itu dengan hebat, Chanyeol tetaplah dirinya. Pemuda Park itu kini berjalan kearahnya, tak lupa hentakan kaki yang sengaja ia lakukan.

"_Hyung! _Kau kejam sekali! Benar – benar tidak peduli padaku!"

Jika saja saat ini mereka masih berusia remaja maka Yifan tidak akan segan – segan tertawa heboh kala mendengar kalimat protes sang sepupu terhadap dirinya. Chanyeol kini bahkan mencebik bibirnya dengan cara yang menggemaskan, walau kedua mata bulatnya berkilat – kilat penuh amarah.

"Kau jahat!"

"Tenanglah Chanyeol-_ah_." Yifan menarik napas secara perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cara yang sama pula, "Duduklah disini, lalu ceritakan pada _hyung_mu ini apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Chanyeol turut pula menghela napas, setelahnya ia mendudukkan diri tepat di sisi kanan sang sepupu. Bak seorang pujangga yang telah menulis ribuan kisah tentang cinta, Chanyeol memilih bungkam untuk sesaat, larut dalam pemikirannya yang rumit.

Darimanakah Chanyeol harus memulai cerita cinta semanis permen kapas miliknya ini? Haruskah ia mengaku bahwa ia telah mencuri dengar dari obrolan seru sang sahabat dengan teman baiknya itu? Tetapi, jika seperti adanya, Yifan mungkin saja akan menghakiminya secara terang – terangan.

"Katakanlah Yeol-_ah_. Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu-"

"Baekhyun mencintaiku."

"Yeah, kau sudah mengatakan itu belasan kali hari ini." Sahut Yifan acuh tak acuh.

_"H-hyu-hyung_ tidak percaya padaku?"

"Chanyeol_-ah_-"

"Aku bahkan berani bersumpah atas namaku!"

"Baik. Tentu saja aku percaya," Akunya seraya mengusap surai sewarna perak yang lebih muda, "Percaya kalau kau sudah mencapai titik terendahmu."

"Ah. Lega rasanya kau mengatakan hal itu –APA?!"

Chanyeol berteriak lantang, mencemooh pemuda yang lebih tua dengan tatapan matanya yang menajam. Sedang Yifan? Pemuda dengan surai _blonde_ itu tampak tenang – tenang saja seolah ia bukanlah pelaku penyulutan emosi Chanyeol.

Di detik berikutnya, ia malah berbalik menatap Chanyeol penuh iba, seakan – akan ia memahami betul apa yang terjadi pada sang adik kala itu. Dan Chanyeol? Ia semakin nelangsa.

"Ku pikir inilah waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk menyerah Yeol-_ah _. Aku khawatir kesehatan mentalmu akan memburuk setelah ini."

"_Hyung-_"

"Ah. Baiklah, lupakan tentang Baekhyun, mari kita bercerita tentang sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengatup belah bibirnya rapat – rapat seraya menekan ego serta amarah yang begejolak dalam dirinya saat itu. Ia telah kehilangan kemampuannya dalam hal merangkai kata. Lagi dan lagi, Yifan membuatnya sangat ingin mengajak pemuda Wu itu berkelahi secara jantan saking kesalnya. Tetapi tampaknya Chanyeol harus menelan kenyataan pahit bulat – bulat ketika ia menyadari dua hal. Pertama, ia tidak akan pernah memenangkan pertarungan tersebut dan kedua, Yifan adalah saudaranya sendiri.

"_Hyung,_ aku tidak berbohong."

"Chanyeol-_ah_, dengarkan aku-"

"_Hyung_! Baekhyun mencintaiku! Aku mendengarnya ketika ia berbincang – bincang dengan Kyungsoo!"

Satu hal yang mungkin akan menjadi penyesalan abadi bagi pemuda tinggi tersebut, yaitu satu rentetan kalimat panjang yang baru saja ia lontarkan, seolah ia tidak memikirkan akibatnya. Padahal, ia telah mati – matian menyembunyikan rahasia memalukan itu dari sang kakak sepupu.

"_Shit!_ Kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau adalah pelaku kriminal Park! Kau penguntit!" Komentarnya, nyaris berteriak.

_Tuh kan._

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar hingga terdengar tidak menyenangkan, melalui itu pula ia menyalurkan kekesalannya. Luar biasa perasaan kesal itu sampai – sampai ia tidak lagi mampu meredamnya seorang diri.

"Tidak _hyung_, bukan begitu!"

"Chan-"

"_Hyung_ dengar!" Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, sebelum Yifan semakin menudingnya yang _iya – iya_ dengan diksi katanya yang kejam, "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya _hyung_! Aku mendengarnya ketika kau memintaku menemui Kyungsoo untuk berkonsultasi tentang masalah ini. Dah lihat? Aku mengantungi _jackpot_ku!"

"Baiklah." Sahutnya, wajah tampannya terlihat muram, melalui iris sekelam malamnya ia menyorot penuh keraguan pada sosok Chanyeol yang kini pun tengah memamerkan seraut wajah yang terkesan menyebalkan baginya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang kakak sepupu, "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku mengunjungimu untuk memberitahukan padamu tentang hal ini. dan, yeah, kau tahu selanjutnya."

"Aku paham." Sahut sang kakak pula, "Tetapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau memikirkannya sendiri? Kaulah yang mengenalnya sedari kecil, jika aku yang berpikir keras untuk itu bukan artinya akulah yang menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun?"

"Yak! Mana bisa seperti itu!"

Chanyeol menyeru tak terima, nyaris memukul meja dengan kedua tangan raksasanya jika saja Yifan tidak memelototinya saat itu, "Jangan coba – coba ya!" lalu mengancam dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

"Hiss. Aku membencimu _hyung_!"

"Terima kasih. Aku juga menyayangimu."

"_Hyung_, aku hanya meminta saran darimu!"

"Aish. Kau merepotkan sekali Chanyeol-ah!" Yifan mengerang tak senang, melempar tatapan kesal pada Chanyeol, yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lebih muda.

"_Hyung_?"

Pemuda Wu itu menoleh ketika yang lebih muda memanggilnya dengan vokal _husky_nya yang terdengar tegas dan begitu serius. "Ya?" Sahutnya seraya menautkan kedua alisnya yang terasa berkedut.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan sampai muntah jika Baekhyun bersedia menjadi kekasihku!"

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Yifan **-**setelah belasan tahun hidup dengan mengenal Chanyeol sebagai orang terdekatnya**-** melihat pemuda Park itu berbicara dengan penuh gelora yang berapi – api. Sepasang manik cokelat tuanya bersinar – sinar, seolah ia telah cukup yakin atas kesediaan sang calon kekasih atas pernyataannya esok.

"Baik – baik."

Yifan mengangguk perlahan, nyatanya tawaran Chanyeol begitu menggiurkan jika harus ia lewatkan begitu saja. "Jadi, ku pikir kita harus mulai dari hal – hal apa yang disukai oleh Baekhyun. Beritahu aku, apa yang disukai pemuda mungil itu?"

"Dia suka makan-"

"Oh my god! Pantas saja pipinya terlihat sangat tebal dan kenyal."

"Yak! _Hyung! _Mau mati ya?!"

Yifan tergelak, tawanya terdengar heboh dan begitu lepas hingga Chanyeol hanya mencibir pelan sesudahnya.

"Aduh, yang benar saja." Komentarnya, menyisihkan setitik air mata yang keluar akibat tawanya yang meledak – ledak.

Chanyeol tampak menghela napasnya, seolah ia telah -sangat- terbiasa dengan tingkah tak biasa sang kakak sepupu. Memilih larut dalam pemikirannya, ia mengabaikan Yifan yang tersedak akibat tawa hebohnya yang semakin menjadi.

Chanyel semakin tenggelam dalam gemelut pemikirannya, menilisik lebih jauh ke dalam memori usangnya, mengenai hal apa yang mampu membuat Baekhyun-nya menjadi begitu tersentuh.

"_Hyung_, ku pikir aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan!"

Seolah lampu pijar tengah menyala bersamaan dengan seruan Chanyeol, pemuda Park itu begitu bersemangat bak seorang peneliti yang menemukan ide brilian nan jenius yang mampu mengubah masa depan dunia.

"Baekhyunie sangat menyukai _strawberry_."

"Ah. Aku juga suka buah itu."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Baekhyun begitu tergila – gila dengan _strawberry_."

"Lantas?"

"Aku akan menggunakan _strawberry_ untuk menyatakan perasaanku!"

"Wow, wow, tunggu dulu _bung_! Kau tidak sedang berpikir hal – hal di luar kebiasaan manusia pada umumnya kan?"

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Kau tidak memikirkan hal – hal yang gila kan Park Chanyeol?!"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lihat saja nanti _hyung_. Terima kasih _hyung_!

Chanyeol bergegas, membawa kedua tungkai kaki jenjangnya dengan langkah yang ringan. Begitu inginnya ia menegaskan kepemilikannya terhadap sang sahabat hingga lupa jika Yifan -sang tuan rumah- kini masih setia di posisinya, menanti pemuda Park itu meminta izin darinya sebelum kepulangannya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Chanyeol_-ah_, ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan!"

"Ah. _hyung_, aku pulang dulu ya~"

"Menjijikkan." Gumamnya, "Ey! Bukankah kau berkata bahwa kau mencuri dengar ketika Baekhyun sedang mengobrol seru dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Begitula adanya _hyung_."

"Kyungsoo mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol hampir saja tergelak heboh jika tidak mengingat betapa ia tidak boleh membuang lebih banyak waktu dari sekarang, "Tentu saja ia tahu, aku tertangkap basah _hyung_."

"Wow. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya."

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Tuhan _hyung_! Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana idiotnya Chanyeol itu!"

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, mungkin saja Chanyeol benar – benar tidak tahu menahu apa yang kalian bicarakan saat itu."

"Tidak! Tentu saja dia tahu! Dia hanya tidak peka! Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih bernapas di muka bumi ini? Tidak mungkin juga ia tidak peka, sudah sebesar paus biru begitu kejelasan cinta Baekhyun terhadapnya, masa iya dia masih tidak mengerti?!"

Luhan mungkin tengah menemui nasib buruknya hari ini, sebab ketika ia hendak menutup kafetarianya lebih awal ia malah kedatangan tamu yaitu Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun yang mengekori pemuda pemilik sepasang mata _doe_ itu dari belakang.

Tidak menunggu lama setelah Luhan bertanya "Perihal apa yang membawa kalian datang kemari di sore hari seperti ini?", Kyungsoo memukul meja yang saat itu tepat terletak dihadapannya, dengan tekukan wajah yang tajam ia menggeram sesekali.

Dimulailah penderitaan seorang Xi Luhan setelah itu, dimana Kyungsoo terlibat perdebatan sengit bersama Baekhyun -sahabatnya sendiri. Awalnya, Luhan yang memiliki jiwa keibuan itu hendak menengahi keduanya, tetapi pada akhirnya, Luhan lah yang harus bersabar sebab kini Kyungsoo turut pula menyemburkan beberapa untaian kalimat tak mengenakkan di telinga kepadanya.

"Kyungiee~" Rengek pria kecil itu, "Hentikanlah~"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sehun yang baru saja tiba dibuat keheranan akibat aksi bar – bar seorang Do Kyungsoo, yang selama ini terkenal dengan sikap tenang dan berkelasnya.

"Tanya saja pada Raja Kroasia sana! Muak aku jadinya! Benar – benar menyebalkan!"

Sehun beringsut mundur kemudian, mengambil ponsel pintar yang sedari tadi ia kantungi lalu mengirimi beberapa pesan kepada Kim Jongin -meminta pemuda _tan_ itu datang kemari secepatnya sebelum Kyungsoo menghancurkan kafetaria milik Luhan.

"_Hyung_, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Bisiknya pada Luhan, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pasrah pemuda berparas imut tersebut.

"Kyungsoo_-ya_, kau membuat Luhan _hyung_ ketakutan. Hentikan bodoh!"

Ini kali pertama bagi Luhan **-**begitu berterimakasih atas kehadiran seorang Byun Baekhyun dalam hidupnya, hingga ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum separuh idiotnya yang terlihat menggemaskan di menit berikutnya.

"Baek! Jangan membela _bajingan sialan_ itu! Kau membuatku semakin ingin mencincangnya hidup – hidup."

"Tck, yang benar saja." Baekhyun mendengus setelahnya, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya Kyungsoo-_ya_. Aku tahu itu."

"Tentu saja-" Kyungsoo menyahut, suaranya tajam juga pilihan katanya yang kejam membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri, berbeda hal dengan Baekhyun yang tampak kelewat santai seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka, dengan sepasang manik kecokelatannya yang berkilat – kilat ia kembali bertanya, "Luhan _hyung_, bolehkah aku meminjam pisau dagingmu?"

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, bukankah lebih baik kau memintaku untuk menyerah sekarang juga daripada harus mengotori hatimu dengan berniat melukai Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya, iris hazelnya memandang penuh minat kearah Kyungsoo, berharap pemuda Do itu memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia layangkan.

"Siapa peduli." Begitu sahut Kyungsoo, hingga Luhan berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tidak berada ditengah – tengah mereka.

"Aku peduli. Karena demi celana tua kakek pelaut, aku akan mengulitimu hidup – hidup jika saja kau berani menyentuh Park Chanyeol walau hanya seujung kuku!"

Sekali lagi. Luhan yang malang harus menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa ditengah kegusarannya terhadap perdebatan kedua pemuda mungil yang ia akui sebagai teman baiknya itu. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi ketika Baekhyun urung mengalah pada Kyungsoo, hingga-

"YAK! AKU SEDANG MEMBELAMU!"

-amukan Kyungsoo semakin hebat.

Luhan kembali merapalkan doa **-**yang mana saja**-** agar Tuhan mengizinkannya di telan bumi saat ini juga, sebab demi apapun, Luhan tidak pernah setakut ini.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_. Aku berani bersumpah atas jiwa dan ragaku, aku akan menyerah jika kau memintanya sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak. Aku tidak akan memintanya."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lukai dia. Aku mencintainya," Baekhyun menyahut, vokal tenornya terdengar kian melemah, "dengan sangat."

Harus Kyungsoo akui bahwa kini ia telah kehilangan kemampuannya dalam hal merangkai kata sebab menyaksikan sekali lagi hancurnya hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bisa saja ia menuding kembali dengan meledak – ledak, tetapi urung ia lakukan. Baekhyun sudah mencapai batasannya. Cukup sudah.

Detik berganti menjadi menit yang terhitung sejak terakhir kali salah seorang dari mereka membuka mulut. Kyungsoo masih setia di posisinya, sesekali helaan napasnya yang terdengar berat memecah keheningan.

Sepasang iris cokelat tuanya memandang lurus kearah pemuda Byun yang kini duduk tepat dihadapannya, merasa tak habis pikir, mengapa pemuda berpipi gembil itu masih saja mengulas senyum manis disaat hatinya telah hancur berkeping – keping?

Apakah ia sedang pamer pada Kyungsoo? Bahwa ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal – hak semacam ini tanpa mengizinkan satu orang pun tahu bagaimana dirinya telah babak belur di hantam badai tak berkesudahan.

"Aku tidak mengerti-" Kyungsoo berucap singkat, suaranya tercekat kala merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Masih dengan senyuman khasnya, Baekhyun menyudahi permainan adu mulut mereka dengan tenang, seolah ia telah hidup ratusan tahun lebih lama dari Kyungsoo dan telah pula lebih dulu mengecap pahitnya rasa kecewa yang mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan paham bagaimana rasanya.

Baik. Kyungsoo mengaku kalah kali ini, seperti sebelum – sebelumnya, ia kembali mengibarkan bendera putih tanda kekalahan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan Baek?"

Kembali menarik napas dalam – dalam, setelah ia menyelasaikan sebuah kalimat penuh tuntutan dengan satu hembusan napas. Kyungsoo mengedarkan padangannya kala itu, tidak berani menjatuhkan sorotnya pada Baekhyun yang kini tampak terkejut atas tanyanya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini padaku Kyungsoo-_ya_." Baekhyun tergelak pelan, kekehannya yang terdengar halus mengurai di udara.

"Baekhyun-_ah_. Pernahkah kau bercermin tanpa menggunakan topeng?"

Sarkasme, yah, Kyungsoo yang terkenal bermulut pedas itu kembali melayangkan satu tanya penuh penekanan.

"Setiap pagi."

"Apa yang kau lihat."

"Kehancuran, karena itu aku memakai lagi topengku. Aku sendiri muak melihatnya."

Kata 'topeng' yang secara harfiah berarti senyuman palsu itu kembali menjadi topik hangat pembahasan mereka, entah mengapa Kyungsoo gemar sekali mengungkit perihal tersebut.

"Baekhyun_-ah_. Aku tahu kau lelah. Beberapa kali aku menemukanmu begitu kacau **-**barangkali saat itu kau lupa memakai topengmu**, **aku berulang kali melihat kehancuran yang terpancar jelas di matamu setiap kali Chanyeol mengoceh hal yang _iya – iya_ mengenai kekasih barunya. Aku juga tahu, topeng yang selama ini kau gunakan **-**senyum palsu yang kau pamerkan pada jagat raya**-** telah usang dan lapuk, hingga perlahan – lahan ia mulai mengelupas dan memperlihatkan ekspresi asli sang tuan, dan dari situ pula lah aku yakin kau telah menggunakannya terlalu lama."

Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan, lalu mengusap kasar air mata yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menganak sungai di kedua pipi mulusnya. "Aku telah melihat semuanya Baekhyun-_ah_, berhentilah bersembunyi karena aku pun telah melihat siapa dirimu dalam kegelapan. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau paparkan saja sekalian kisah ini padaku?"

"Kau telah mengetahui segalanya Kyungsoo_-ya_, sehingga ku pikir tidak ada yang perlu ku sampaikan padamu. Ini hanya tentangku dan kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan."

"Kalau begitu tentukanlah Baek-" Kyungsoo melirih sembari memalingkan muka, "Aku tahu kau telah memutuskannya."

"Aku. Aku ingin bertahan sekali ini saja. Aku ingin tahu sampai kapan aku mampu bertahan dengan perasaan ini."

_Nah._

Luhan yang sedari tadi memilih untuk bersahaja dengan sang sunyi, kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya diantara mereka. Sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka, ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengusir setidaknya satu atau dua perasaan kalut teman baiknya itu.

"Baekhyunie~ lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu pantas. Percayalah Baek, aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun keputusanmu." Ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun seolah ia mampu mencuri satu saja perasaan tak menyenangkan itu dari sang teman baik lalu membuangnya jauh – jauh.

"_Hyung_. ini berat."

"Baekhyunie~ mungkin tidak sekarang, mungkin juga tidak besok atau lusa." Ucapnya seraya memamerkan senyum lembutnya yang keibuan, "Tetapi percayalah padaku, jika bumi masih berputar dan jika bulan masih setia mengikuti perputaran tersebut maka kesempatan itu akan datang."

"Lulu_ hyung_~"

"Ssst! Dengarkan _hyung_ dulu. _Hyung_ tidak tahu berapa lama kau telah menyimpan semua luka – luka yang mengenaskan itu sendirian, _hyung_ juga tidak paham mengapa kau memilih memendamnya sendirian, padahal _hyung_ yakin rasanya pasti menyakitkan."

"Benar, sakit sekali rasanya."

"_Hyung_ paham. Tetapi, bukankan itu artinya cinta yang kau miliki jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakit itu? bukankah artinya hatimu sendirilah yang memilih untuk berjuang, tidak peduli betapa menyakitkannya cinta tersebut? Hatimu telah memilih Baekhyunie~ jika nantinya hatimu lelah-"

"Tidak _hyung_! Bagaimana jika hati Baekhyun membusuk sebelum waktunya tiba! Oh demi tuhan! Aku yakin sekali Chanyeol itu tidak akan pernah peka sekalipun bumi ini di jungkir balikkan!"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya seraya menghentakkan kaki keras – keras, yang mana hal itu kembali mengejutkan Luhan. Sekali lagi. Luhan harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dimana jantungnya hampir saja lepas dan jatuh ke perutnya, hanya karena jeritan Kyungsoo yang terlampau mengejutkan baginya. Dan Luhan bersumpah akan mengujungi dokter ahli jantung atau sedtidaknya seorang psikiater untuk melakukan pengecekan kesehatan jantung juga mentalnya. Ah. Kyungsoo yang mengamuk benar – benar bencana bagi Luhan.

"Kyungie~ percayakan saja pada Baekhyunie~. Jika ia masih mampu mengapa tidak?"

"_Hyung_, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Baiklah Lulu_ hyung_." Baekhyun menyela diantara keduanya, menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian, lalu, "Aku akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Luhan _hyung_. Ini cintaku! Kenapa pula harus menyerah? Aku akan berjuang sedikit lagi!"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun telah memutuskan, apalagi yang harus Kyungsoo katakan agar pemuda Byun itu tahu bagaimana ia sangat khawatir perihal dirinya.

"Baiklah ini yang terakhirnya." Finalnya.

Kyungsoo maupun Luhan sama – sama mengetahui, bagaimana pemuda mungil nan menggemaskan itu masih berupaya menyembunyikan kesedihannya melalui senyum lima jarinya yang tampak tak biasa.

"Kyungsoo_ hyung!_ Dimanakah kau? Yuhu~"

Ketika itu, suara teriakan Jongin menghancurkan atmosfer yang telah tercipta. Dengan perasaan mendongkol, Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Jongin yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh kearah pemuda Do tersebut.

Dengan segera pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menghampiri kekasih mungilnya lalu memeluknya erat – erat seolah jika ia tidak melakukannya maka bumi akan terbelah saat itu juga **-**mengabaikan tatapan jengah yang beberapa pihak layangkan pada mereka secara terang – terangan. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak segan – segan untuk berpura – pura muntah dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh penghakiman terhadap sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Aku punya kabar baik!" Jongin berseru heboh setelahnya, "Ini tentang –Eh, Baekhyun _hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda _tan_ itu tidak melihatnya sedari tadi, padahal jelas saja ia duduk tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Memangnya Baekhyun itu apa? Patung selamat datang?!

"Aku, baru saja siap mengemis Jongin_-ah_." Bisiknya, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang sekalipun harga dirinya baru saja terluka, "Dan! Oh! Aku terkejut! Kau ada di sini juga? Aku tidak melihatmu masuk tadi! Kau melakukan teleportasi?!"

"Pfft!"

Tolong jangan hakimi Kyungsoo maupun Luhan yang tidak kuasa menahan tawa mereka ketika Baekhyun membalas dengan sarkas perkataan Jongin, sedang pemuda _tan_ itu hanya mampu menggaruk pelan kepalanya **-**yang Baekhyun yakini tidaklah gatal.

"Maaf _hyung_." Sesalnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku ingin pulang saja. Lelah sekali rasanya."

"Baekhyunie? Kau ingin pulang karena Jongin tidak mengacuhkan keberadaanmu?"

"Tidak _hyung_, aku ingin pulang saja tanpa alasan yang berarti. Lagi pula, aku benar – benar lelah sedari tadi menemani Tuan Do yang mulia ini. Sekarang terbebaslah aku karena pangerannya baru saja datang."

"Hati – hati dijalan, oke?"

"Baik _hyung_."

Kepergiaan Baekhyun menyisakan ketiga putra adam yang kini saling melempar pandangan. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali membuka belah bibir penuhnya, "Jadi Jongin, jelaskan padaku hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?"

"Ini tentang Baekhyun _hyung_, duh, syukur sekali ia langsung pulang."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo yang tengah bersiap untuk menjitak Jongin harus menahan hasrat brutalnya tersebut ketika Luhan mencekal tangannya. _'bersabarlah'_ bisiknya.

"Aku serius. Ini tentang Baekhyun _hyung_!" Jongin membusungkan dadanya sembari menepuk – nepuknya pelan, "Chanyeol _hyung_ juga memendam perasaan kepada Baekhyun _hyung!_" ucapnya berbangga diri.

"APA?!"

Sepertinya, kali ini, Luhan berhasil mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo, sebab ia bersama Kyungsoo baru saja berteriak lantang secara serempak, yang menyebabkan Jongin harus menutup kedua telinganya **-**untuk menghindari hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan**, **tuli misalnya.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

Senja telah menjemput sang malam ketika Baekhyun tiba di rumah sederhananya. Air mata yang berlomba keluar sepanjang perjalanan tak lagi mampu ia bendung, pecahlah sudah tangisannya kala itu.

Kepalanya sengaja ia antukkan sekali dua kali ke daun pintu guna mengalihkan perasaan sesak yang mengkelakar dalam dadanya, namun nihil, ia masih saja tidak mampu bernapas dengan benar.

"Tuan? Anda baik – baik saja?"

Baekhyun terperanjat, dengan segera ia menghapus seluruh air mata yang telah menganak sungai di kedua pipi gembilnya, lalu berbalik untuk menemukan siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil melihat air mata Baekhyun yang berharga itu.

"Baik." Meski suaranya terdengar parau, ia tetap mengulas senyum manisnya yang menggemaskan, "Ada-apa?"

"Ah. Saya mengantarkan makanan ini."

"Saya tidak ingat bahwa saya telah memesan makanan ini."

"Memang tidak Tuan. Tetapi, bisakah anda menerimanya? Seorang pemuda yang teramat tampanlah yang mengirimkan makanan serta bunga ini. Ah, ini suratnya juga ada."

_'ini pasti Sehun_.' Pikirnya.

"Terimakasih pak."

Dengan berat hati ia menerimanya, walau ribuan tanya tengah memenuhi ruang sempit di kepalanya ia tetap membuka bungkusannya satu persatu.

**_Strawberry Shortcake _**_[aku mengenalmu sejak lama, makanlah, aku tahu kau sedang bersedih]_

**_Lily Merah Muda _**_[indah ya? kata penjualnya, bunga ini melambangkan kesederhanaan juga cinta yang murni. aku tidak berpikir bunga ini mampu menandingi kemurnianmu.]_

**Tok Tok Tok**

Beberapa gerutuan tercelus dari perpaduan belah bibirnya yang sewarna persik, _apalagi ini_, pikirnya.

"Tuan. Saya mengantarkan minuman ini dan bunga serta surat bersamanya."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang mengirimnya."

"Seorang pemuda yang elok parasnya Tuan, saya tidak mengenalinya, tetapi dia meminta saya untuk mengantarkan ini kepada anda."

Baekhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya, sembari menerima kembali kiriman tersebut dengan separuh hati. Ia bersumpah jika ini ulah salah satu temannya, maka ia akan tidak segan – segan mematahkan leher mereka saat ia mengetahuinya kelak.

Jemari lentiknya kembali membuka bungkusan tersebut, lagi dan lagi,

**_Strawberry Milkshake_**_ [kau sudah memakan kuenya? apakah enak? minumlah, aku yakin kau cukup haus untuk saat ini.]_

**_Tulip Putih _**_[maaf jika selama ini aku menyakitimu tanpa ku sadari. aku mencintaimu.]_

_Meh._

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Tuan?"

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali mengabaikan ketukan konstan pada pintu rumahnya yang menganggu tersebut, ia enggan bermain – main dengan semua ini. Orang mana yang berani – beraninya mengasihani Baekhyun dan mengiriminya hal – hal picisan seperti ini? Tidakkah ia menyayangi nyawanya? Sudahkah ia bosan dengan hidupnya?

"Tuan. Ini kiriman untuk anda."

"Apa ini?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Seorang pemuda-"

"Ya aku tahu, terimakasih."

Kembali. Baekhyun kembali membuka bungkusannya secara kasar, gemelut perasaan itu kembali menghampirinya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak -meneriaki siapa saja yang dengan tidak tahu diri mengusiknya malam itu.

**_Strawberry _**_[aku tahu bagaimana kau begitu tergila – gila dengan buah ini. aku memberinya, makanlah sebagai pencuci mulut.]_

**_Mawar Merah_**_ [aku mencintaimu. lebih dulu.]_

**Tok Tok Tok**

Baik. Baekhyun bersumpah akan memaki siapapun orang yang tidak beruntung itu karena telah membuatnya sangat – sangat merasa terganggu.

"Chanyeol_-ah_?"

Disana, tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Park Chanyeol dengan setangkai bunga edelweiss dalam genggamannya tengah tersenyum tampan kearahnya.

"Kau berlatih?"

"Berlatih?"

"Ya! Kau ingin menyatakan perasaan pada siapa Chanyeol_-ah_?"

"Kau."

"Tentu saja-APA?!"

"Byun Baekhyun? Maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari sahabatmu yang bodoh ini?"

"Chan-"

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf jika kau harus menderita selama ini."

"Tidak. Siapa-"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabatmu."

**BRAK!**

Oh. Tidak.

Baekhyun yang begitu terkejut memilih memasuki rumahnya, oh, tak lupa ia membanting pintu tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya,

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Or Unpublish(?)**

**.**

**.**

**_Big Thanks & Love for_**

**LyWoo**

**Junghesuna | ChanBaek09 | happybaek | yoricassiopeia | byunsuci25 |**

**.**

**.**

**_Please apologize me for this slow update. _**

**_I have no idea how to explain to all of you why this happened. _**

**_I know how much you feel upset and disappointed._**

**_ I am sorry. _**

**_this is all my fault._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tolong tinggalkan jejak membaca jika berkenan, karena saling berbagi itu indah._**

**_Menerima segala bentuk saran dan kritik._**

**_Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca._**

**_Love yeah. *wink*_**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5 : I'll Tell You The Reason

**_No Good For You_**

**.**

**.**

_Present by Ranflame_

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol **&** Byun Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun**.** Kim Jongin (_kai_)**.** Do Kyungsoo (_D**.**O_)**.** Kim Jongdae (_Chen_)**.** Kim Minseok (_Xiumin_)**.** Kim Joonmyeon (_Suho_)**.** Zhang Yixing (_Lay_)**.** _EXO OT12's members'_

**.**

**.**

Drama**.**Pluff**.**Romance**.**SongFict**.**

**.**

**.**

Chaptered

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer!**

_Fanfiction ini murni dari pikiran saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita bukanlah kesengajaan. Cerita milik saya (Seluruh Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang – Undang), untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai alur._

**Warning!**

_Typo bertebaran dimana – mana._

**_ Boyslove! Do not like? Just leave!_**

**_Happy Reading, guys._**

_._

_._

Kala itu mentari telah tergelincir disisi barat cakrawala hingga bias jingga yang tadinya mewarnai hamparan langit diwaktu petang mulai tergantikan dengan kelamnya langit malam, meski ratusan bintang dihamburkan begitu saja disana dan rembulan bersedia menggantikan kedudukan sang mentari, sang malam tetaplah berwarna kelabu.

Dan disana, di sepanjang jalan setapak seorang pemuda dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur diwajah tampannya melangkah dengan agak terburu –sesekali ia bersenandung merdu- dan tak juga peduli dengan tatapan prihatin yang kerapkali dilemparkan orang – orang yang tak sengaja berselisih jalan dengannya.

Sekiranya mereka mungkin telah menduga – duga perihal apa yang membuat pemuda dengan paras seelok dirinya bertingkah bak orang depresi.

"Hey yo!" Sapanya dengan suara agak melengking, "Sobatku Jongin!"

Sedang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang tengah disapanya itu menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam, "Tak biasanya kau kehilangan harga diri seperti ini _hyung_." Komentarnya setelah Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat bodoh di mata Jongin.

"Hahaha. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Jongin-_ah_?"

Tawanya mengurai di udara –dengan vokal baritonenya yang dalam, ia malah terkesan seperti pria mesum yang tengah mabuk malam itu- hingga mengundang perasaan tak enak hati dari pemuda yang lebih muda.

"_Hyung_, ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti orang mabuk!" Ucap yang lebih muda seraya mengguncang – guncangkan pundak Chanyeol, tampaknya ia mulai tak sabar atas sikap pemuda Park tersebut bahkan apabila Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, ia bersumpah akan hengkang saja dari hadapan temannya itu.

"Aku bahagia sekali Jongin-_ah_, tentu saja aku begitu!"

Chanyeol menyahut, suaranya terdengar begitu riang dengan sudut – sudut mulutnya yang tertarik sedemikian rupa sebagai tanda kebahagiaan. Ah, sekali lihat saja orang – orang pasti akan tahu bahwa pemuda dengan tinggi kelewat normal itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik –hatinya dipenuhi bunga – bunga yang bermekaran.

"Karena kau telah mencuri dengar-"

"Ey! Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar penghakimanmu wahai sobatku, Jongin!" Sergahnya, "Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku! Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya!"

Sebagai teman yang baik, Jongin ingin sekali turut berbahagia atas berita menggembirakan tersebut namun sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya membuat Jongin hanya mampu mengulas senyum tipis saat itu hingga ketika Chanyeol menyadarinya ia menjadi menyesal.

"Ada apa Jongin-_ah_? Tidakkah kau merasa senang atas kabar yang ku bawa ini?"

"Inginku begitu _hyung_ tetapi," Jongin menarik napas secara perlahan lalu, "Sehun-"

"Ya Tuhan! Buatlah jadi mudah Jongin_-ah_! Mengapa kau menggantung setiap kalimatmu?"

"Sehun mengirim pesan padaku sore tadi, isinya mungkin tidak begitu mengejutkan bagiku tetapi mungkin akan berbeda hal jika itu kau-"

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

Chanyeol tak lagi memberi izin pada Jongin untuk pemuda _tan_ setidaknya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Katakan!"

"Begini, _'Jongin-ah! Datanglah ke kafe Luhan hyung sebab kekasihmu sedang mengamuk disini! Dia akan menghancurkan kafe ini jika tidak dihentikan olehmu! Oh ya, Baekhyun hyung terlihat sangat muram, pastilah ia sedang patah hati lagi dan aku juga dengar bahwa ia ingin berhenti mencintai sahabat dungunya itu.'_"

Seolah nyawanya telah dicabut dari raganya yang kokoh, Chanyeol membeku saat itu juga. Sorotnya menyendu seiring Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hatinya remuk redam seketika –padahal baru saja ia merasakan bagaimana hatinya dipenuhi taman bunga yang indah sebab seluruh bunganya bermekaran.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Bisiknya dengan suara yang bergetar, "Bagaimana ini?"

"_Hyung_-"

"Jangan memintaku untuk menyerah Jongin_-ah_ sebab aku telah menunggu sangat lama untuk ini."

"Begitupun dengan Baekhyun_ hyung_! Ia telah menunggu lama untukmu, hatinya terbiasa patah berkali – kali setiap kau memamerkan kekasih barumu padanya. Kini jika ia menyerah akupun tak ingin menyalahkannya. Ia lelah _hyung_! Kau bergerak terlalu lambat!"

"Jelas sekali kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah bersungguh – sungguh dengan wanita – wanita itu-"

"Lantas? Haruskah aku peduli mengenai itu? _Hyung_ sadarlah! Baekhyun_ hyung_ terlalu banyak menyimpan luka. Sungguh, ia tidak pantas menerima semua itu."

"Jongin – _ah_, tahukah kau setiap kali Baekhyun mencibir kekasihku maka saat itu juga perasaanku melambung –semakin cintalah aku padanya atau saat dimana aku harus berpura – pura menangis hanya karena hubunganku yang telah kandas dihadapan Baekhyun, sungguh aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya!" Chanyeol mendesah furstasi, "Aku ingin ia mendamaikan hatiku yang sebenarnya tak pernah hancur, aku hanya ingin bergelung semalaman dipelukannya, merasakan deru napasnya yang menghembus pelan kulitku, aku, aku, aku,"

"Oh _hyung_ seharusnya kau tidak perlu sejauh itu. Sekarang, sudahkah kau sadar jika keputusanmu itu memperumit segala hal? Ya Tuhan, kau hanya membuat kalian saling tersakiti."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Jongin-_ah_?"

"_Hyung_ sungguh aku telah kehilangan kata – kata untuk itu, waktumu tak banyak _hyung_. Berhentilah sok berpikir dengan otak kosongmu itu! Kejarlah ia, katakan yang sejujurnya. Tidakkah itu terdengar sederhana?"

"Malam ini?"

"Tidak –Tahun depan saja."

"Aku serius Jongin_-ah_."

"Oh? Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan diriku-"

"Dan kau akan menyesal jika ingin mempersiapkan diri lebih lama."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan Jongin_-ah_. Sekarang, bisakah kau membantu temanmu yang menyedihkan ini?"

"Tentu _hyung_."

"Pergilah kesana dan pastikan Baekhyun pulang-"

"Pastikan kau melakukan yang terbaik. Nah, aku pergi! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi _hyung_. Bye."

Setelah kepergian Jongin, pemuda Park itu lantas mengambil langkah panjang yang terburu walau nyatanya ia bahkan belum menentukan tujuan akhir dari perjalanannya itu. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk kala itu sebab tak satupun rencananya berjalan lancar dan iapun telah kehilangan rasa percaya diri yang sedari tadi ia bangga – banggakan itu.

"Strawberry! Bunga! Surat!"

Dan semakin buruklah reputasi yang ia miliki oleh karena dirinya yang berteriak kegirangan diantara kerumunan orang – orang yang juga melewati jalan itu. Beberapa diantara mereka melemparkan tatapan jengah namun tidak sedikit yang menatapnya penuh prihatin.

Ah, Chanyeol yang malang, mereka mungkin berpikir otakmu sudah tidak beres.

Chanyeol melangkah secepat tungkai kakinya yang jenjang membawanya menuju area pertokoan dengan jantung yang berdebar – debar. Setelah melewati pergulatan batin yang cukup pelik, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti instingnya sebagai pria dewasa.

"Tuan? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Oh tentu saja ada. Aku ingin membeli _strawberry shortcake_ yang terlihat lezat ini, lalu _strawberry milkshake_ yang menggoda ini dan sekeranjang _strawberry_ menyegarkan ini."

"Baiklah Tuan. Ah, tampaknya anda begitu menyukai buah ini."

"Tidak. Lebih kepada tergila – gila."

Kembali, Chanyeol mengulas senyum manis diparas rupawannya ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang telah dipesannya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, tak lupa ucapan terimakasih yang ia utarakan dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

Hatinya kembali bergembira seoalah lupa hal apa yang membuat langkah memberat sebelum itu. "Ah, bunga! Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku hampir melupakannya."

Netra sekelam malamnya menyapu jejeran toko dengan sekali pandang hingga jatuhlah keputusannya pada toko bunga yang berada diujung jalan. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk Chanyeol menyambangi toko itu seraya bertanya – tanya bunga apakah yang tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya kala itu.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga tetapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku belajar sedikit tentang arti bunga – bunga ini?" Chanyeol sedikit risau apabila pemilik toko ini enggan berbagi ilmu dan memandangnya aneh, "Bisakah-"

"Ohoho, tentu saja anak muda. Mengapa kau begitu tergesa – gesa? Cobalah untuk menarik napas dengan perlahan, paman sedikit khawatir melihat wajah memerahmu."

Chanyeol menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan canggung –ia merasa sangat malu- lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda meminta maaf atas sikap lancangnya yang menodong pemilik toko dengan kalimat tanyanya yang mendesak alih – alih menyapa dengan sopan pria separuh baya itu ketika ia baru saja memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

"Saya mohon maaf paman. Saya terburu – buru sebab saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu, orang yang saya cintai ingin menyerah terhadap saya maka dari itu saya harus mengambil langkah cepat. Saya sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya."

"Tenanglah nak, ayo tarik napas. Kau bahkan berbicara begitu cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. Kau pasti mencintainya begitu dalam, bukan begitu?"

"Benar sekali paman."

"Ah, begini saja, bagaimana jika kau memberikannya bunga – bunga yang berbeda jenis? Paman pikir jika kalian saling mencintai maka pastilah ada permasalahan rumit yang membuat kekasihmu ingin menyerah terhadapmu."

"Dia bukan kekasihku –ah, lebih tepatnya belum."

"Ah, paman mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lebih jauh nak." Pria separuh baya itu tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol, "_Lily Merah Muda_, bunga ini melambangkan cinta yang murni dan juga kesederhanaan. Kau bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu dengan ini, ah, _Tulip Putih_ ini melambangkan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Sebelum menyatakan perasaanmu, lebih kau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, ah ini, _Mawar Merah_, cinta yang tulus dan ini _Edelweiss_, bunga ini melambangkan harapan atas cinta abadi."

"Kalau begitu saya pesan empat buket bunga-"

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa pelan seraya menggosok – gosokan jemarinya dengan penuh semangat, "Tidak, bukan begitu caranya nak. Ah, mungkin aku akan rugi nantinya apabila membeberkan sedikit tips ini padamu tetapi tak apalah sebab baru kali ini –sepanjang aku berniaga- aku bertemu dengan pemuda sepertimu." Ucapnya, "Kau boleh memiliki keempat bunga ini masing – masing satu tangkai, lalu berikan padanya satu – satu. Biarlah bunga ini yang menyampaikan perasaanmu, ah, jangan lupa selipkan pesan bersamaan dengan bunga ini."

"Maksud paman?"

"Nak, sebuket bunga tidak bisa mewakili perasaan yang tulus sebab terlalu banyak bunga disana. Jika kau memilih bunga sebagai perwakilan hatimu, maka satu tangkai saja sudah cukup. Ah. Kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti dan aku yakin sekali waktumu kian menipis. Ambilah ini."

Chanyeol memamerkan senyuman khasnya yang kelewat lebar –memamerkan gigi – gigi terawatnya yang rapi- sembari mengangguk mantap. "Paman? Apakah menurutmu dia akan menerimaku? Aku membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu."

"Aku akan merasa buruk jika berkata tidak, nak." Meski suaranya terdengar meragu pria itu tetap mengulas senyumnya yang menenangkan, "Kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?"

Malam itu –pada pukul entah berapa- pemuda pemilik lesung pipit berparas tampan itu berjalan terseok – seok seolah ia memiliki ribuan ton beban diatas pundaknya seraya bergumam – gumam sepanjang kakinya menjejakkan langkah.

Meski kota hampir sepi tetapi tidak dengannya, tidak dengan otaknya yang terus – menerus kedatangan tamu tak diundang –beberapa pikiran tak menyenangkan berkecamuk didalam sana, menduga – duga apakah yang tengah dilakukannya ini telah benar adanya ataukah semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat bagi 'mereka'.

Manik sehitam jelaganya meliar tatkala mendapati seseorang yang dipujanya melewati dirinya begitu saja, pemuda mungil itu bahkan tidak menyadari eksistensinya yang bahkan terkesan boros oksigen tersebut.

Sesekali isakan tertahan terdengar olehnya, Chanyeol boleh saja telah mengambil sumpah akan menghajar siapapun orang yang berani membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih hati tetapi kali ini sumpah itu bak bumerang baginya sebab ia dibungkam oleh fakta bahwa ialah pelakunya, haruskah Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri?

"Baek-"

Oh, tidak. Dengan segera ia mengatup bibirnya rapat – rapat, enggan bernasib buruk apabila pemuda mungil kecintaannya itu mengetahui kehadirannya lebih awal dari apa yang telah direncanakannya –meski rencana ini baru saja tercetus beberapa jam yang lalu. Maka ia berbalik secepatnya, menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya diantara pagar tanaman yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh maniknya.

"Sial." Umpatnya ketika itu, "Siapa yang menanam bunga berduri ini sebagai pagar tanaman?"

"Tuan apa yang anda lakukan disana?"

Oh. Baiklah. Chanyeol hampir saja kehilangan fungsi jantungnya ketika seseorang meneriakinya dengan suara yang sangat keras, pria itu berwajah bulat dan kemerahan serta mengenakan pakaian khas petugas keamanan –setempat.

"Yak! Keluar!" Teriaknya semakin menjadi seraya mengacungkan tongkat pukulnya tepat hadapan Chanyeol, "Atau-"

"Ya Tuhan! Bantulah aku keluar! Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kaki – kakiku!"

Pria berwajah kemerahan itu terpaku untuk sesaat, "Ka-kau terjebak?" lalu bertanya dengan nada panik setelah menyadari apa yang telah menimpa pemuda tampan yang tak dikenalinya itu.

Keras sekali usahanya untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol yang terjebak diantara bunga – bunga berduri –yang memiliki tinggi menjulang sehingga mampu menutupi tubuh pemuda Park tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya gusar setelah berhasil membantu Chanyeol, "Apakah seseorang telah menjahilimu?"

Chanyeol menunduk dalam seraya berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas apa yang menimpanya kala itu sebab ia akan menerima terlalu banyak rasa malu apabila ia bercerita dengan jujur. Orang normal mana yang tidak akan tergelak setelah mengetahui bahwa ia sendirilah yang membuatnya menjadi begitu malang.

Niatan hatinya hanyalah ingin bersembunyi tanpa tahu bahwa tanaman itu _aduhai_ menjengkelkan baginya, ketika duri – duri itu menusuk kulitnya ia malah mengambil langkah mundur hingga semakin terporosoklah ia disana.

"Ku pikir kita tidak harus menyimpan dendam kepada seseorang, aku sudah memaafkannya." Ucapnya dengan tenang, "Ah, saya hampir lupa. Terimakasih banyak pak."

"Jika aku jadi kau maka akan ku laporkan saja orang yang berlaku kasar itu-"

"Tak apa pak. Ini bukanlah masalah yang harus dibesar – besarkan."

"Ah, kau benar – benar! Ya sudah, jika berubah pikiran kau harus menemuiku! Paham?"

"Hahaha, baiklah."

"Berhati – hatilah lain kali."

Senyum miring tersungging sempurna di wajah tampannya setelah pria itu pergi meninggalkannya, _'bagiamana bisa aku mengadukan diriku sendiri?' _pikirnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Ah. Jika nanti Baekhyun menerima cintanya maka ia bersumpah akan memaparkan serangakaian kejadian yang telah dialaminya malam itu dengan tawa yang meledak – ledak. Pastilah akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya pelan tatkala mengingat barang bawaannya yang juga menerima 'dampak' dari ulah cerobohnya dan entah bagaimana semuanya masih terlihat baik – baik saja, mungkin _dewi fortuna_ sedang mengasihaninya kala itu.

_Tidak boleh mundur! Tentu tidak!_

Begitulah bisikan hatinya untuk setiap satu langkah yang diambilnya untuk memperpendek rentang jarak antara dirinya dan rumah sang sahabat.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Gumamnya nyaris berteriak, ia sudah setengah frustasi.

Tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ketakutan demi ketakutan menghantuinya kala itu karena demi apapun Chanyeol belum mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik –berterimakasihlah ia pada Kim Jongin yang membuatnya menjadi kacau balau seperti sekarang ini.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak akan kuat apabila Baekhyun memberikan jawaban yang tidak ingin didengar oleh rungunya. Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan egonya, Chanyeol lantas membulatkan tekad –Tidak ingin bermandikan penyesalan disisa umurnya kelak.

Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menampik perasaan gusar yang menyertainya kala itu, hingga tercetuslah ide brilian –menurutnya- dengan meminta bantuan pihak lain untuk memberikan 'hadiah – hadiah'nya kepada sang pujaan hati.

"Tuan, aku akan memberikanmu lima ribu won jika kau bersedia mengantarkan ini ke rumah itu."

"Oh tentu saja, rezeki seperti ini mana boleh ditolak, lagipula permintaanmu sangatlah mudah."

"Oh terimakasih tuan. Nih uangnya dan ini _strawberry shortcake_, _lily merah muda_ dan suratnya. Pastikan ia menerimanya-"

"Tentu, tentu."

Chanyeol bersyukur ketika ia tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan orang – orang murah hati –yang mudah tergoda akan uang tak seberapa yang dijanjikannya- yang bersedia membantunya.

Begitulah selanjutnya hingga tibalah gilirannya untuk menemui sang sahabat. Ia berdiri tegap seraya membenarkan pakaiannya yang mungkin tampak mengenaskan setelah mengalami begitu banyak kejadian tak mengenakkan. Digenggamnya telah ada setangkai bunga edelweiss –yang dikatakan tukang bunga bermulut manis itu sebagai lambang cinta sejati- dan juga untaian kata yang tersusun rapi dalam benaknya, ia melangkah dengan pasti meski jantungnya berdetak tak karuan –melompat – lompat didalam dadanya hingga terasa akan jatuh ke perut.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Berbeda dari hari – hari sebelumnya –dimana ia akan menggedor pintu rumah sang sahabat dengan tak sabaran- kali ini ia mengetuk pintu rumah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kebodohannya yang memendam cinta dalam diam selama bertahun – tahun itu secara perlahan dan penuh minat seraya menduga – duga ekspresi apa yang akan tercetak diwajah manis sahabatnya itu kala melihatnya nanti.

"Chanyeol_-ah_?"

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan sensasi menggelitik dalam dadanya –debaran halus itu membuat bulu tengkuknya meremang- ketika suara selembut sutra khas Byun Baekhyun menembus alat pendengarannya.

Senyumnya semakin merekah kala netra sepekat arangnya menemukan sang pujaan hati tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau sedang berlatih?"

"Berlatih?" Chanyeol membeo seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau ingin menyatakan perasaan pada siapa Chanyeol-_ah_?"

Ah. Chanyeol paham sekarang, tentu saja Baekhyun berkata demikian sebab ia seringkali berpura – pura mencintai wanita lain –mana mungkin Baekhyun percaya begitu saja jika ia menyatakan cintanya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau."

"Tentu saja-APA?!"

"Byun Baekhyun? Maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari sahabatmu yang bodoh ini?"

Mungkin Chanyeol bukanlah pria romantis yang berasal dari serial drama yang sering ditonton oleh Luhan tetapi ia tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seseorang yang ingin dikencaninya –ia memberikan setangkai bunga edelweiss yang sedari tadi digenggamnya seiring pernyataan cinta tercelus dari paduan bibir penuhnya.

"Chan-"

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf jika kau harus menderita selama ini."

Chanyeol enggan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya –ia terlalu takut jika Baekhyun menyudahi perjuangan yang baru saja dimulainya ini.

"Tidak. Siapa-"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabatmu."

**BRAK!**

Mungkin Chanyeol akan mengamuk hebat jika seseorang yang membanting pintu tepat diwajahnya itu bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan orang ia cintai karena demi apapun tadi itu nyaris sekali. Hidung bangirnya bisa – bisa patah jika refleks tubuhnya buruk –berterimakasihlah ia pada respon tubuhnya yang begitu baik sehingga kala pintu itu hampir memukul wajah eloknya ia sempat mundur beberapa langkah.

Lalu setelahnya ia berkedip sekali, dua kali dan untuk yang ketiga kali ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun membanting pintu tepat dimukanya, Chanyeol tentu saja kehilangan kata – kata bahkan separuh akal yang ia miliki.

_Apa Baekhyun baru saja menolaknya?_

_Tetapi tidakkah Baekhyun terlalu tega dengan menghadiahinya bantingan pintu?"_

_Bagaimana jika Baekhyun enggan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini?_

"Baek-baekhyunie? Apa kau baru saja menolakku?"

Chanyeol masih belum menemukan separuh akalnya hingga ia bertanya dengan nada bingung yang kentara, suaranya teredam oleh kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"Chanyeol_-ah_ pulanglah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!"

"Aku tidak! Tentu aku bersungguh – sungguh atas apa yang baru saja ku katakan!"

"Chanyeol-_ah_, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Hariku sudah sangat melelahkan, ku mohon-"

"Aku tahu-" Chanyeol menahan napasnya bersamaan dengan kalimatnya terputus, "Aku tahu segalanya Baek, aku, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya? Aku mencintaimu! Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini-"

"Tidak Chanyeol-_ah_, _april fools_ tidak dilakukan dibulan mei."

"Baekkie~ aku paham mengapa kau begitu keras kepala sebab akulah yang selama ini membuatmu begitu tersakiti. Baek, bisakah kau membukakan pintu ini?"

"Tidak-"

"Baik kalau begitu akan ku ceritakan saja dari balik pintu ini, maka dengarkanlah dengan seksama lalu setelahnya kau boleh memilih untuk percaya atau tidak."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya seraya bersandar pada daun pintu lalu menghirup udara dengan rakus –jalur pernapasannya terasa terhimpit oleh sesuatu hingga mendatangkan perasaan sesak yang luar biasa.

"Baekkie? Kau masih disana?"

"Y,ya."

"Terkutuklah aku jika kau menangis Baek-"

"Aku tidak," Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari dalam sana –sarat akan rasa lelah, "Katakanlah."

"Baekhyunie~" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan saat mengetahui ketakutannya hampir menjadi nyata, "Bencilah aku semaumu setelah ini." Ucapnya pelan, "Aku mencintaimu –ah tidak, aku menyadari perasaanku yang tak biasa padamu ketika kita menginjak usia remaja –dimana aku begitu ingin melindungimu dan seringkali mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabat sehidup sematimu dihadapan banyak orang. Perasaan itu semakin berkembang pesat ketika kita mulai tumbuh dewasa, aku yakin sekali jika hatiku tak lagi mau menerima sosok lain sebagai penguasanya."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Tetapi Baekhyunie~ tahukah kau bahwa sahabatmu ini begitu pengecut? Aku tidak memiliki keberanian bahkan seujung kukupun untuk menyatakan perasaan ini padamu."

"Aku memiliki ruangan yang dindingnya dipenuhi oleh potretmu yang kuambil secara diam – diam pula. Yifan _hyung_ seringkali mengataiku sebagai penguntit ketika ia menemukanku memasang foto baru disana tetapi sekali lagi aku merasa tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak mau jika harus mempertaruhkan persahabatan kita, Baek. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Meski Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, Chanyeol tetap mengulas senyum tipis.

"Baekhyunie~" Tidak ingin tangisnya pecah –Chanyeol meremat kuat bunga edelweiss yang digenggamnya hingga buku – buku jemarinya memutih untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakit dari hatinya yang tertohok, "Aku hanyalah pecundang. Jangan tanya darimana ku temukan keberanian sebesar ini."

"Mungkin para dewa juga lelah melihat tingkah kelewat bodohku hingga mereka mulai ikut campur dalam segala hal –mereka membuatku mencuri dengar ketika kau mengatakan pada Kyungsoo betapa kau mencintai aku yang dungu ini- lalu sadarlah aku betapa pengecutnya aku selama ini –yang membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama hingga kau menemui batasanmu, kau ingin menyerah, bukan begitu Baekhyunie?"

Chanyeol mulai berpikir apakah ia akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk menjelaskan perihal rasa dihatinya pada sang sahabat, "Tetapi itu semua tidak cukup untuk membangkitkan seluruh keberanian dalam diriku, aku ingin mempersiapkan diri lebih jauh –tidak ingin tergesa – gesa agar dapat membuatmu terkagum – kagum."

Dengan napas yang kian tercekat, "Petang tadi Jongin menamparku dengan perkataannya, ia memberitahuku jika kau sudah benar – benar berhenti dan aku tak lagi memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar mempersiapkan diri –dan disinilah aku, menyatakan perasaanku pada sahabatku yang membanting pintu tepat diwajahku."

"Baekhyunie~" Chanyeol melirih, "Aku akan pulang saja sekarang karena malampun semakin larut dan kau pergilah tidur sebab aku tahu betapa lelahnya psikismu hari ini. Maaf jika aku terlambat. Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan separuh hati yang tidak merela ia bangkit dari duduknya seraya menepuk – nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor. Tak lagi ada binar – binar cemerlang disepasang netra sepekat arangnya melainkan sudut – sudut mulutnya yang melengkung kebawah hingga semakin muramlah ia terlihat kala itu.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa keterlambatannya tak lagi dapat ditolerir dengan alasan apapun. Harusnya ia menyerah saja. Yah. Harusnya begitu.

"Baek, aku pulang-" Chanyeol tercekat kala sepasang lengan telah melingkar erat dipinggangnya. "Baek-"

Pembatas diantara mereka nyatanya telah menghilang ketika Baekhyun membuka pintunya dengan keras lalu berlari pelan untuk memeluk pemuda Park dungu yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Diamlah, bodoh."

Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan letupan kembang api yang tengah berpesta dalam dadanya –begitu bergelora hingga ia pun melompat sembari membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau percaya padaku?" Tanyanya, "Kau-"

"Aku bilang diam saja, bodoh."

"Baek-"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu, bodoh! Aku juga mencintaimu. _Huks_. Tega sekali kau ini!"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah manisnya yang bersimbah air mata pada dada bidang sang sahabat, disana ia mengadu pilu meski suaranya kian teredam.

"Baekhyunie, maafkan aku, aku-"

"_Huks_, buktikan! Aku memintamu membuktikannya!" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol sembari mengusapkan hidungnya yang juga basah sebab ingusnya ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan air matanya yang luruh tetapi tak apalah lagipula Chanyeol tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal tersebut. _Cinta memang sehebat itu ya_.

"Apa yang harus ku-" Chanyeol membeku ketika separuh akalnya yang sedari tadi bertamasya –meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keterbodohannya- kembali pulang, "Baekhyun!" Teriaknya hingga sang sahabat mengangkat kepala serta wajahnya hingga mengadah kearahnya.

_Mungkin Chanyeol itu memang pintar. Mungkin juga tidak._

Pemuda bersurai perak itu mendekatkan wajah mereka secara perlahan lalu menatap lekat netra madu kecintaannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga jatuhlah pandangannya pada belah bibir sewarna persik yang dimiliki Baekhyun –begitu menggiurkan untuk diabaikan begitu saja kala itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berbisik seakan rembulan pun tak boleh tahu apa yang telah disampaikannya pada sang sahabat.

Baekhyun diam saja ketika bibir mereka bertemu untuk beberapa waktu –Chanyeol mengecupnya dengan lembut lalu menjauhkannya kembali, "Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya bak merapal mantra agar pemuda Byun tersebut semakin yakin terhadap pengakuannya.

"Aku tahu-"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan jatuh kala Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibirnya –kali ini beberapa hisapan ia rasakan. Chanyeol nyatanya enggan mendengar diksi yang ingin ia lontarkan sebab pria itu kini membuainya dengan lumatan – lumatan kecil yang memabukkan pada _first kiss_ mereka –yang entah sejak kapan menjadi _french kiss_.

Chanyeol seolah membawanya ketempat tertinggi dibumi ini ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas –Baekhyun terbang bersama kupu – kupu yang memenuhi perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mengulangnya kembali setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, sorotnya begitu teduh dan sarat akan cinta yang sedang meletup – letup. "Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku-"

"Kau tahu dan pasti akan paham betapa dalam perasaan ini." Chanyeol bergumam sembari mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang kini tampak begitu mengilap –membengkak dengan warna semerah _cherry_ akibat ulahnya- dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan.

"Chan-"

"Aku tidak akan lagi memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, Baek-" Chanyeol berkata pelan, "Juga tidak ingin mendengar jawaban apapun yang sudah kau persiapkan-"

"Kau mempermainkanku?!"

"Tidak, mana mungkin begitu!"

"Lantas?"

"Baek, aku tidak lagi membutuhkan hal – hal picisan semacam itu sebab aku telah mengetahui apa yang hatimu inginkan. Kini, kau adalah milikku begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Tidak romantis sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan seraya mengusak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas kala pemuda berpipi gembil itu mencibir dirinya. "Aku bukanlah pangeran berkuda yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar-"

"Kau bodoh dan menyebalkan Chanyeol_-ah_-" Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat, _"Tetapi aku cinta sibodoh ini." inner_nya.

"Tetapi aku adalah lelaki**mu** yang akan membawamu ke negeri seberang lautan guna memamerkan kepemilikan**nya** atas**mu** pada seisi dunia." Chanyeol lantas menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun, "Aku akan membersamai langkahmu sebagai seorang pria, juga akan menggenggam tanganmu –memastikan bahwa kau akan baik – baik saja selama perjalanan kita yang sangat jauh itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi, tetaplah disisiku mulai sekarang, jadilah bagian dari hidupku –warnailah kanvasku sesuka hatimu- untuk menjalani hukumanmu-"

"Hukuman?" Baekhyun membeo, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah mencuri segalanya dariku-" Senyum tampannya kian mengembang kala Baekhyun tersipu malu, "Hatiku, separuh jiwaku –ah tidak! Kau mencuri semuanya."

"Aku tidak, kau saja yang memujaku sebegitunya." Baekhyun mengusak hidung mungilnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, "Jadi aku adalah?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku adalah malaikat, Baek-"

"Eyy, aku bertanya-"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyelaku, Baek?" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku adalah malaikat, Baek sedangkan kau adalah sayapku! Karena itu aku tidak akan pernah lengkap tanpamu."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah pergi tanpaku." Baekhyun menyahut seraya menunduk malu, "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku."

"Tentu Baek, tanpamu bernapas saja terasa sangat sulit."

"Aku membencimu dengan segala omong kosongmu Chanyeol_-ah_."

Chanyeol lantas tergelak sebab ia tahu betul apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh kekasih mungilnya itu begitu kontradiktif dengan isi hatinya sendiri. Oh karena demi _patrick star yang berwarna merah muda_, Baekhyun baru saja terang – terangan mengaku cinta padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dengan segala ucapan pedasmu Baekhyun_-ah_."

"Benar sekali, kau mencintaiku." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, "Chanyeolie? Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk membawaku masuk?"

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau terjebak di pagar tanaman?"

Ketika itu Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawa –ocehan Chanyeol benar – benar menggelitik hatinya.

"Tentu saja, ini semua demi mendapatkanmu."

Tawanya kembali mengurai diudara tatkala Chanyeol yang kini telah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu berpura – pura cemberut –bibirnya yang penuh tampak mengerucut lucu.

"Jangan menjadikanku alasan atas kecerobohanmu Yoda_-ya_." Ejeknya, meski begitu satu kecupan telah mendarat tepat dibibir sang kekasih, "Hadiah untuk usahamu, Chanyeolie."

"Terimakasih telah menungguku selama ini."

Seulas senyum teramat manis –yang membuat matanya menyipit indah bak bulan sabit- dipersembahkan Baekhyun untuk sang kekasih, gigi – giginya yang mungil tampak berjejer rapi ketika itu.

Begitu manis hingga Chanyeol harus berjuang mati – matian untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menerjang kekasih mungil nan menggemaskannya kala itu juga.

"Baekhyunie~" Panggilnya perlahan, "Aku bukanlah _peterpan_ yang memiliki pulau bernama _neverland_ –yang lantas dapat ku pergunakan untuk mengajakmu bermain tanpa khawatir usia kita akan bertambah nantinya. Aku juga bukan _captain hook _yang akan membawamu –menaiki kapal dan berlayar- melintasi separuh dunia diatas lautan tanpa peduli badai macam apa yang akan menghantam kapal kita kelak. Bukan juga _tinkerbell_ yang mempunyai bubuk _pixie_ –yang akan membuatmu terbang diangkasa bebas tanpa takut jatuh."

"Tetapi kau bilang bahwa kau adalah lelakiku yang akan memamerkan-"

Chanyeol menyela seiring sorotnya kian menajam, "Meski aku bukanlah _peterpan_ –yang awet muda- aku berjanji akan terus menemanimu sampai nanti dimana kita akan tua dan membungkuk bersama, lalu walaupun aku bukanlah _captai hook_, akan ku pastikan bahwa aku selalu membersamai langkahmu –kita akan berkeliling dunia bersama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di berbagai tempat. Dan yang terakhir, meski aku bukan _tinkerbell_, aku berjanji akan membawamu terbang melintasi langit –dengan caraku sendiri dan apabila kita akan jatuh aku bersumpah akan melompat lebih dulu dan menyelamatkanmu –menjadikan tubuhku sendiri sebagai landasanmu."

"Chan-"

"Aku hanyalah pria yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri dengan seluruh hatinya. Bila itu tidak cukup dirasa, maka ia berani mempertaruhkan jiwa juga raganya untuk membuktikan hal tersebut. Dan, maaf jika kau harus mendengar segala bualanku tadi."

"Itu cukup, Chanyeol_-ah_. Kenapa malam ini kau terlihat sangat berbeda-"

"Sebab kali ini kau melihatku sebagai kekasihmu,_ sunshine_."

Lagi, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka –mencuri kecupan dari bibir sewarna _cherry_ sang kekasih, "Baek- jadilah milikku selamannya." Gumamnya kala ia kembali meraup bibir yang dirasanya bak _candu_ tersebut.

Beberapa menit berselang dengan sepasang putra adam yang saling menautkan bibir juga lidah mereka –tentu saja permainan panas tersebut dipimpin oleh Chanyeol selaku _sang alpha _diantara mereka.

Dan setelahnya? Baekhyun memukul pelan dada sang kekasih setelah dirasa kehilangan banyak oksigen –Chanyeol benar – benar tak memberinya kelonggaran barang sedetikpun.

"_Hosh-hosh-hosh_, kau sangat rakus Chan-"

"Dan kau sangat menawan, _sunshine_._ Hosh-hosh-hosh_, "

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Kau sangat menawan dan aku sangat memujamu."

"Lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Itulah mengapa kau begitu keras pada setiap wanita yang ku kencani-"

"Meskipun terlambat, bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun mungkin telah menyesal teramat sangat ketika senyuman menggodanya disambut tatapan lapar oleh sang kekasih –ia tahu akan berakhir dimana ia esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Or END (?)**

**.**

**.**

**_Big Thanks & Love for_**

**LyWoo**

**BaekhyuneeLove | ChanBaek09 | kaiaddict | yoricassiopeia |**

**.**

**.**

**_I understand that this chapter out of my writing style._**

**_Please forgive me for those vulgar words._**

**_I just can't help my self._**

**_Thank you for your understanding._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tolong tinggalkan jejak membaca jika berkenan, karena saling berbagi itu indah._**

**_Menerima segala bentuk saran dan kritik._**

**_Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca._**

**_Love yeah. *wink*_**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6 : I'm Perfect To You

**No Good For You**

_ Present by Ranflame_

**_._**

Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

EXO OT12's members'

**_._**

Drama, Romance & Pluff

Chaptered

**_._**

[Diclaimer] : Fanfiction ini murni berasal dari pemikiran author, jika ada kesamaan alur atau tema bukanlah suatu kesengajaan. Pemeran adalah milik agensi, fans dan keluarga. Alur cerita milik author dan untuk kepentingan cerita karakter pemeran akan berubah sesuai latar cerita, sekian.

[Warning] : Typo yang bertebaran adalah manusiawi. Silahkan tinggalkan laman jika tidak menyukai alur cerita maupun pemeran. Terimakasih.

**[Selamat Membaca Semuanya]**

**.**

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa pagi itu, di mana mentari tengah merona hebat entah sebab apa bukanlah pertanda baik baginya meski malam panjang yang menyenangkan baru saja ia lalui bersama sang kekasih.

Firasat buruk yang terus menempel bak benalu telah mengundang perasaan gusar tak menentu baginya. Pemuda Byun itu bahkan menahan napas setiap kali kakinya berhasil menapak dengan tepat dan tegas.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Wah, wah, wah, Baekhyunie~"

Seringaian yang diberikan Kyungsoo tanpa alasan padanya sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun mengetahui ke mana perginya firasat buruk tersebut menuju, tentu saja pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang seharusnya ia hindari pagi itu.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, brengsek." Geramnya, memberi tatapan menghunus –apabila Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menyapa sahabat baikku ini, ayo beri papa kecupan."

"Brengsek!"

"Hahaha, apa yang terjadi padamu Byun, aku bahkan tidak menyentuh Park Chanyeol seujung kuku pun, tetapi kau tampak geram padaku. Bukankah itu pertanda kaulah yang sudah menyentuhnya?"

Baekhyun harus menerima fakta bahwa ia telah dibungkam dengan kalimat sarkas yang baru saja dimuntahkan oleh sahabat baiknya tersebut, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo bukanlah tandingannya untuk beradu mulut –pemuda itu begitu lihai merangkai kata – kata kejam lalu menggunakannya dengan tajam di waktu yang tepat –pula.

"Tck, yang benar saja."

"Jongin telah memberitahukan semuanya padaku, Byun. Sekarang beri tahu aku apa yang dikatakan bocah bertelinga lebar juga separuh idiot itu?"

"Jangan mengatainya Kyungsoo-ya."

"Nah, perbincangan ini akan berlangsung alot dan membosankan apabila kau tidak segera memberitahukan padaku rangkaian kejadiannya Byun."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Byun?"

"Oh, haruskah aku memanggilmu Nyonya Park?"

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo! Ada apa denganmu pagi ini?!"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan seraya menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Kemarin aku mengikutimu, ah lebih tepatnya aku menyusul sebab terlalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu setelah Jongin memberitahukan semua hal tidak berguna yang nyatanya semakin membuatku gusar tetapi tebak apa yang ku temui? Aku menemukanmu tengah bercumbu dengan Park-"

"Sial, pelankan suaramu Kyungsoo!"

"Hahaha, ayo, aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita perihal-"

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo lalu menyeret pemuda bermata _doe_ itu masuk ke kafetaria miliki Luhan –teman baik mereka- yang nyatanya baru saja memutar tanda '_close' _menjadi _'open'_.

"Hei, kalian adalah pelanggan pertamaku, ingin sesuatu yang manis?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Kyungsoo mantap.

Luhan tentu saja paham apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini sebab Jongin mengoceh ini itu tepat di hadapannya kemarin malam, jadilah ia mengetahui perihal apa yang membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah jeleknya di pagi hari setelah malam menyenangkan yang barangkali ia telah lalui, ah entahlah, Luhan enggan menerka apa yang membuat Baekhyun terserang _bad mood_ yang parah.

Kedua tungkainya ia bawa menuju dapur dan menyiapkan dua gelas _milkshake_ berbeda rasa dengan ekstra krim sebagai hadiah kecil untuk peristiwa yang mungkin akan menjadi berita heboh yang tak sabar Luhan dengar.

"Kau lihat gadis itu, dia terlihat seperti jalang."

Luhan tersenyum tipis ketika Baekhyun mulai menunjuk gadis yang menggunakan pakaian serba mini –memamerkan elok tubuh indahnya sembari berjalan dengan lenggak-lenggok khas wanita feminin dewasa, sesekali wanita itu mengibas rambut panjangnya yang terurai sampai ke pinggang.

Baekhyun pasti sedang mengalihkan konsentrasi Kyungsoo, pikirnya setelah meletakkan minuman dingin yang menggiurkan tepat di atas meja lalu ikut menyahut, "Benar, terlihat seperti jalang tetapi sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun peduli pada penampilan wanita?"

"Tentu saja sejak ia menjadi kekasih dari sahabat bodohnya itu!"

Berterima kasihlah Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo atas mulut licin pemuda mungil tersebut, sebab ia berceloteh tanpa tahu diri. Sial. Baekhyun _kan_ malu!

"Oh benarkah itu?" Luhan terkikik pelan seraya mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di samping pemuda Byun yang tengah merona entah sebab apa, padahal kemarin – kemarin ia masih memegang teguh predikat sebagai lelaki tertangguh selaku ketua klub _hapkido_ universitas.

"Aku dengar kabar berhembus_ sih_ begitu." Kyungsoo menyahuti Luhan, menggoda Baekhyun barangkali adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya, sebab, oh ayolah, kapan lagi pemuda mungil bermata teduh itu akan menemukan teman baiknya malu – malu kucing seperti ini? Biasanya saja Baekhyun segarang harimau di hutan rimba.

"Sialan kau Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menggeram rendah, rentetan kalimat penuh makian tanpa hati telah berada di ujung lidahnya ketika Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan seraya berkata _'maaf'_ yang membuatnya mau tak mau memilih menelan –kembali– umpatan tersebut dengan pahit.

Luhan paham, Baekhyun bukanlah _Drama Queen_ yang akan bercerita heboh penuh intrik perihal perasaan yang bersambut baik oleh sahabatnya itu. Alih – alih berkisah panjang lebar, Baekhyun lebih senang menyimpannya seorang diri dan Luhan yakin sekali salah satu faktornya adalah rasa gengsi. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah penggila kehormatan, harga dirinya ia letakkan jauh di atas langit ke tujuh, mana sudi pemuda sepertinya berceloteh tentang ini – itu yang ia anggap picisan meskipun hal itu sangat berkaitan dengan hatinya.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Bohong, Luhan tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendengar apapun yang ia ingin ketahui dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri tetapi apa boleh buat, Baekhyun berhak atas privasi hidupnya.

"Oh, biar saja aku yang bercerita, meski terdengar rancu-"

"Oh Tuhan!"

Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi jitakan penuh kasihnya pada Kyungsoo yang kala itu terlihat sangat menjengkelkan baginya, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo bertingkah jahil seperti ini, Baekhyun jadi merindukan Kyungsoo-nya yang bersifat dingin.

"Aku sadar, terlalu banyak bergaul denganku membawa dampak hebat bagi kepribadianmu Kyungsoo-ya~ tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau mengambil segala sikap yang menjengkelkan dari ku."

Luhan tertawa sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus keras, tangannya ia lipat tepat di depan dada dengan dagu yang terangkat congkak, seolah menantang Kyungsoo untuk berlagak lebih menyebalkan tetapi Kyungsoo pun paham bahwa kini Baekhyun tidak main – main, maka ia hanya berdecak singkat seraya menyeruput minumannya.

"Pagi semua!" Sehun berteriak ketika tungkai jenjangnya berhasil membawa pria rupawan itu memasuki kafetaria milik Luhan dan menemukan teman – temannya sudah berkumpul.

Seluruh atensi teralihkan pada pemuda Oh tersebut, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang pada awalnya membuang muka sebab terlalu kesal pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak ada kelas pagi ini?" Tanya Sehun, "Chanyeol _hyung_ juga terlihat konyol dengan senyum idiotnya pagi ini, apakah itu pertanda bahwa hari ini kalian tidak ada mata kuliah?"

_Gotcha!_

Tawa Kyungsoo melengking pagi itu, tepuk tangannya terdengar riuh untuk orang sekelas Kyungsoo yang terkenal pendiam. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, kebahagiaannya semakin menjadi kala Sehun bertanya perihal apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menggila pagi itu dan Luhan menjawab _'Tentu saja ini karena Chanyeol telah meresmikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun'_.

Baekhyun? Pemuda Byun yang merasa malu setengah mati itu terus meminta bumi terbelah saja –dalam diamnya– agar menelan tubuh mungilnya ataupun angin topan berhembus ke arah mereka dan menghancurkan kafetaria ini sekalian. Ah tidak, ia hanya ingin mengumpat pagi itu, memuntahkan seluruh rentetan kalimat paling kasar yang pernah ia dengar dalam hidupnya kepada teman – teman sepermainan yang menggodanya tanpa henti.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Baek?"

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Yak!"

Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol menjentik dahi mulusnya, hampir saja ia mengumpat pada sang pelaku jika pemuda Park itu tidak memasang wajah masam di hadapannya, oh, tampaknya ia sudah melewatkan beberapa topik menarik yang diocehkan pemuda kesayangannya tersebut.

"Maaf(?)" Sedikit tidak rela, ia mengucapkannya separuh berbisik, menanti respons yang akan diberikan Chanyeol padanya, "Yoda?"

"Tadi pagi-" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kembali, "Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Jongin dan Sehun."

Baekhyun merotasi bola matanya malas, sudah tahulah pemuda itu bahwa sahabat baik sekaligus kekasihnya itu ingin bercerita tentang hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Bukan, tentu bukan karena Baekhyun merasa malu dengan hubungan mereka yang menyalahi kodrat sang khalik melainkan ia hanya merasa jengah apabila teman – temannya tanpa henti menggodanya bak anak remaja yang baru jatuh hati.

Baekhyun pulalah orang pertama yang bersikeras agar hubungan mereka _go on public_ sehingga ia tidak perlu repot – repot menahan cemburu jika nantinya ada orang tidak tahu diri yang singgah untuk mengacau hubungan mereka dan beruntungnya Chanyeol mengangguk penuh antusias –bak anak anjing yang patuh pada tuannya– kala Baekhyun menyampaikan pendapatnya tersebut.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya kemudian, mencoba menaruh perhatian pada cerita yang ia tahu ke mana ujungnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan berpura – pura kau tertarik mendengarnya Baek," Chenyeol menyahut lirih, "Meski aku baru menjadi kekasihmu kemarin malam, jangan lupakan tahun – tahun yang ku buang untuk mengenalmu dengan baik Baek –sebagai sahabatmu tentunya."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Jangan remehkan kepekaanku Baek."

Sedang pelaku yang tertuduh hanya mendengus keras sebagai jawaban lalu mengusap wajahnya, "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu sebagai kekasih di hari pertama." Begitu akunya malu – malu.

Boleh saja Chanyeol terbahak heboh sembari memegangi perutnya yang keram akibat dari tawa panjangnya, tetapi pria itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang mungil tidaklah sedang bercanda, ia tahu itu.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk manis nan malu – malunya seraya menjitak kepala sang kekasih penuh cinta yang disusul erangan memekakan kemudian.

"Baekh," Chanyeol masih sibuk mengurusi rasa sakit yang hadir setelah jitakan tanpa hati dilayangkan kekasihnya itu ketika Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak keras – keras.

"Kau menyebalkan Park! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Baekhyun!"

"Sialan kau!"

Baekhyun siang itu jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada Baekhyun – Baekhyun yang kemarin di matanya sebab Chanyeol tahu betul perasaan macam apa yang menghinggapi pemuda mungilnya itu kala pipinya memerah –selama ini ia amat dungu karena percaya begitu saja bualan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengidap diabetes dan membuat wajahnya mudah memerah apabila sedang kesal. Cih. Mengingatnya saja membuat Chanyeol hampir – hampir tak percaya betapa tololnya ia selama ini.

"Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun tengah duduk di antara keramaian tetapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa pemuda kesayangannya itu tengah larut dalam hening –menciptakan dunianya sendiri, berkolaborasi dengan otak cemerlang yang gemar berimajinasi.

"Baekhyunie~"

Masih tidak ada sahutan kala Chanyeol mengusap surainya, "Baek" ulangnya, walau enggan mengganggu Chanyeol ingin memastikan kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu jatuh dalam dunianya sendiri, terakhir kali –yang ia ingat- Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung mimisan.

_"Baekhyun punya traumatis yang dalam, Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu itu, ayah ibunya mati di depan matanya."_

_"Itu bukan salahnya!"_

_"Tentu bukan, siapa yang akan menyalahkan anak berusia 13 tahun yang lugu sepertinya? Dia hanya tidak beruntung sebab tidak ikut terbunuh-"_

_"APA?!"_

_"Begitulah isi kepalanya, baru ia utarakan padaku kemarin sore."_

_"Dia-"_

_"Jaga dia baik – baik Chanyeol-ah, jangan biarkan ia sendirian apalagi sampai larut di dalamnya."_

Sekelebat memori mendesak masuk ke dalam kepalanya –berputar hingga rasa pusing itu menghampiri, ia goyah, tidak tahu harus apa sementara sang kekasih masih juga belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Final.

Meneriaki Baekhyun adalah satu – satunya cara untuk tetap mendapatkan kesadaran juga menghentak Baekhyun agar terbangun dari dunia sana. Beruntung sekali, Baekhyun yang terkejut menatap lurus tepat di matanya –kosong tetapi perlahan binarnya kembali terbit.

"Kau baik?" tanya pemuda manis itu seraya meringis kala Chanyeol menghela napas panjang –setelah sukses melewati detik – detik mencekam dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku di sini?" Ia bertanya balik, urung menjawab yang baru saja terlontar.

Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk erat sahabat baiknya itu lalu membisikkan jutaan kata penenang seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini. Lantas ia melakukannya walau pemuda mungil itu menggeleng dengan irisnya yang terlapisi likuid tipis –berupa air mata– yang membentuk barier.

"Kau harusnya tahu aku akan selalu ada di sini – di sisimu." Ucapnya melirih dengan vokal baritone yang bergetar pilu.

Baekhyun baru saja menyadari arti perkataan Chanyeol ketika sepuluh detik berlalu, "Konyol sekali!" katanya sembari tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya tertidur saat menunggumu menyusulku, lama sekali –apa otak bodohmu benar – benar tidak berfungsi? Tidak tahu jika aku akan pergi kemari untuk menenangkan suasana hatiku yang buruk?"

Barangkali Chanyeol akan menggaruk kepalanya canggung jika pemuda itu masih berstatus sahabat baiknya, tetapi bukankah sekarang ia memiliki hak untuk mengintip sedikit privasi kekasih mungilnya tersebut?

"Kau mencoba berkelit Baek,"

"Oh ya? Lalu?"

"Tolonglah,"

"Sekalipun aku berbohong, kau akan tetap percaya padaku Chanyeol-ah, bukankah selama ini begitu?"

"Baek!"

"Baiklah – baiklah. Aku mengaku, maka dari itu jangan pernah biarkan aku sendirian –tanpa mu."

Biar dunia menjadi tempat pesakitan baginya setelah ini asal tidak dengan Baekhyun yang terluka hatinya : ia sudah menjanjikan segala bentuk kenyamanan bagi kekasih manisnya itu, terlepas dari ia sanggup atau tidak mengemban omong kosong yang terucap begitu saja tanpa proses pikir di kedua pundaknya.

"Ya, bahkan jika _Thanatos_ mengutukku lalu meminta saudara sekandungnya –_Ker_– untuk menjemput kematianku dengan amat menyakitkan sebab telah memberi kecewa pada _Moros_."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap bingung sang kekasih, "Sok puitis sekali! Lagi pula kenapa ketiga dewa malapetaka itu terseret dalam hal ini?"

"Sebab ketiga kakak beradik itu akan iri setengah mati, pemuda ini adalah pemilik hati dari putra _Aprodithe_."

"Keju!"

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu ayo ciptakan titian untuk menyeberangi samudra atlantik-"

"Sudah, jangan berlebihan, ciptakan saja rumah teduh untukku berpulang."

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol akan sudi membawakan padanya sepasang kejora di langit timur jika ia meminta hal gila tersebut, tak ayal pemuda tinggi itu akan menepati janji bagaimanapun akhir dari cerita mereka.

Terhisap dalam andromeda yang tercipta pada sepasang iris kelam sehitam jelaga sang kekasih, Baekhyun urung peduli atas detak jarum jam yang berteriak –menggila minta diperhatikan.

Senja kala hadir menemani mentari yang terbenam, menabur gemintang di atas palet langit maha luas; juga menghembus semilir angin yang bergerilya bebas di kulit seputih susu Baekhyun ketika pemuda itu masih acuh pada perputaran waktu dan memilih hikmat di antara hangatnya pancaran mata sang kekasih yang tampak sama tak pedulinya.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Ya?"

"Ayo pulang."

"Kau rumahku Chanyeol-ah, aku harus pulang ke mana?"

"Ke gubuk tua di ujung jalan –ada perapian yang sengaja ku siapkan-"

"Tunggu- APA?"

"Bercanda sayang, ayo. Meskipun aku adalah rumahmu tak ayal angin malam mampu membanting kesehatanmu. Kita perlu tempat berteguh untuk memadu kasih."

Salahkan Chanyeol –jika Baekhyun tak mampu menutupi mukanya yang memanas hingga tercipta rona merah bak tomat matang di sana– mengapa pemuda tampan itu rajin sekali mengumbar bualan – bualan manis yang meningkatkan kadar gula pada tubuh Baekhyun –ia mulai mengkhawatirkan penyakit diabetesnya akan kambuh bilamana Chanyeol terus menerus menghujaninya dengan rentetan kalimat picisan tersebut. Sialnya, ia suka sekali: bak candu.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, bangun."

"Baekhyunie?"

"Park Baekhyun?"

"YAK! TUAN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Seluruh mata memandang ke arah Baekhyun ketika ia masih separuh sadar –tertidur di kelas Profesor Kim bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Kebanyakan mahasiswa lebih memilih untuk mencubiti diri mereka sendiri daripada harus berhadapan dengan profesor yang memiliki predikat dosen paling menakutkan itu murka.

Sial menimpa Baekhyun pagi itu –ia lupa bahwa akan ada kelas statistika yang diampu oleh profesor galak tersebut– terlalu asik bergelung manja pada kekasih tercintanya padahal pemuda itu sudah bertanya empat kali apakah ia ada kelas pagi itu atau tidak dan Baekhyun dengan mudahnya melupakan monster yang satu ini, oh tidak. Ralat. Tidak jadi. Sudah pas.

"Maafkan saya bu-"

"Keluar!"

Diameter iris sewarna hazelnya melebar, menyorot tak percaya wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang menatapnya berang.

"Tidak, jangan, saya tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi. Saya bersumpah."

Wanita itu tampak tak peduli meski matanya kian menyipit, "Baiklah. Tuan Byun, asal kau bersedia untuk menulis jurnal juga resume dari puluhan buku yang nantinya akan saya beri tahu setelah kelas selesai."

"Tentu saja-"

"Dikumpulkan besok pagi pukul 8 tepat."

Baekhyun mungkin akan menerjang wanita menyebalkan itu apabila ia tidak berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk menjadi mahasiswa berbudi luhur setelah kekasih tampannya itu memintainya dengan wajah memelas khas anak anjing.

Sekalipun Chanyeol tak lebih cerdas dari Kyungsoo tetapi ia enggan berbuat onar seperti yang sering Baekhyun lakukan. Jadilah pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu memohon pada Baekhyun agar menjadi mahasiswa teladan demi kelulusan yang mudah nantinya –sialnya Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Baik bu."

"Dan jangan mengigau di kelas saya, Tuan Byun. Itu sangat mengganggu, omong - omong."

Tidak hanya perasaan jengkel, Baekhyun dipaksa berdamai dengan rasa malu yang memeluknya erat – erat dan mencoba mengabaikan tawa Jongdae yang memekakkan telinga atau kekehan kecil mahasiswa lain yang enggan terlibat masalah dengannya tetapi tidak tahan lelucon konyol tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah. Mari kita lanjutkan kembali diskusi kita perihal..."

Baekhyun tidak lagi tertarik dengan apa yang diocehkan wanita bergelar banyak tersebut, kepalanya terasa pusing menerima fakta bahwa harga diri telah tercoreng akibat ulahnya sendiri. Bagaimana jika kabar ini tersiar pada kekasihnya? Habislah sudah Baekhyun dengan segala harkat martabatnya. Di mana topeng yang ia beli di pasar malam itu ya? Pasti nanti ia akan membutuhkannya.

Malam kemarin tidak sepanas malam pertama mereka memadu kasih, tidak ada yang istimewa selain kecupan kupu – kupu yang dilayangkan Chanyeol pada dirinya dan pelukan erat nan hangat kekasihnya itu seolah malam akan berakhir saat itu juga apabila ia berani melepas satu saja jemari yang saling bertaut.

Tetapi Baekhyun amat candu, menginginkannya lagi dan lagi hingga terbawa mimpi yang sialnya bertamu tanpa tahu diri.

"Psst, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menggeram pelan seraya menggaruk pipinya kasar, menatap berang pada Jongdae yang tak henti menggodanya setelah kelas usai. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyinggung hal memalukan tersebut terkecuali pemuda pemilik senyum bebek tersebut.

Bosan hidup, barangkali.

"Jadi, kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Ku pikir sampai mati jemarimu akan berisi sarang laba – laba saking-"

"Brengsek kau!"

Tak lagi tahan Baekhyun menendang _tibia_ pemuda malang tersebut hingga sang empu menjerit histeris –suaranya melengking tinggi hingga menulikan rungu siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya; termasuk pelaku aksi anarkis itu sendiri, Baekhyun.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun menyesali tindakannya, hampir saja _koklea_nya pecah ataupun bermasalah akibat vokal tenor Jongdae melejit hingga nada tertinggi yang pemuda itu miliki. Apabila rungunya tuli, bagaimana ia bisa mendengar akuan cinta –meski picisan– dari sang kekasih nantinya? Kan ia masih mau merasakan manisnya remah – remah rayuan tersebut.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Aku benar – benar kesal."

"Aku tahu."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau menghentakkan kakimu saat berjalan –pertanda suasana hatimu sangatlah buruk."

Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati Jongdae tengah mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku tahu, Chanyeol selalu menitipkan pesan untuk menjagamu selagi ia tidak di sekitarmu. Aku sampai muak diberitahunya ini itu tentang dirimu Baekhyun-ah."

"Maaf merepotkanmu Jongdae-ya." Baekhyun melirih, tak pernah tahu bahwa sahabat baiknya itu amat peduli pada ia yang terus menyelimuti diri dengan stigma miring perihal hubungan mereka yang tak kunjung menemui titik temu yang diinginkan.

"Tak apa, aku juga tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, menjagamu tidaklah lebih merepotkan daripada kekasihku yang manja."

"Tck. Kau membandingkanku dengan kekasihmu? Yang benar saja!"

Jongdae tertawa pelan, "Tidak, tentu tidak."

Setelah insiden teriakan Jongdae yang menggemparkan seisi kampus, mereka kembali berjalan beriring –dengan Jongdae yang mengucap maaf lebih dulu, disusul Baekhyun yang menyahutinya acuh tak acuh.

Belasan pasang mata menatap mereka jengah, tak terima dengan keributan yang terjadi di waktu itu tetapi tak cukup berani menyampaikan opini penuh kritik tersebut. Enggan terlibat pertikaian dengan Byun Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Siapa pula orang bodoh yang rela menggadaikan nyawanya demi mengata – ngatai pemimpin klub Hapkido ternama di universitas mereka?

Iblis saja tidak sudi. Apalagi manusia penuh intrik seperti mereka –yang sering menamai diri sebagai 'maha'siswa,

"Jadi, siapa gadis tidak beruntung itu Baekhyun-ah?"

Mungkin Jongdae memang sudah bosan menyambung hidup sebab ia terus menggerus kesabaran Baekhyun yang memang tipis bak seutas benang, "Benar, dia sangat tidak beruntung sebab mendapatkan pria yang memujanya sepenuh hati tanpa pikir panjang." Sahut Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aw, kau sudah terdengar seperti pujangga yang memadu kasih dengan penanya Baekhyun-ah. Menggelikan."

Pemuda Kim tersebut masih setia mengoceh ini – itu yang mana tidak dihiraukan sepenuhnya oleh Baekhyun selepas pertanyaan gamblang yang Jongdae lontarkan, alih – alih memberi pukulan maut pada teman sebayanya tersebut.

Bukannya Baekhyun tidak berhati tetapi rasa kesal yang telah mekar di dadanya itu akan menjadi bom bunuh diri nantinya apabila ia tidak kuasa menahan gejolak emosi yang menyerang jiwanya habis – habisan. Bilamana Jiwa setannya terbangkitkan habislah sudah orang – orang malang yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka –terlebih lagi Jongdae bercerita penuh semangat dengan suara nyaring yang melengking – lengking– sebagai imbas dari rasa jengkelnya terhadap Jongdae.

Saat ini Baekhyun ingin sekali mengajak Jongdae berkeliling di bukit belakang kampus mereka yang terkenal dengan pepohonan rindang di sana, kicauan burung juga sering terdengar apabila petang sudah tiba ataupun pagi cerah menyapa.

Perihal ajakannya itu Baekhyun batalkan karena niat tak baiknya terhalang oleh kewarasan yang masih menyelimuti area _prefrontal cortex _dan_ amygdala _di otaknya. Padahal di benaknya sudah muncul bayang – bayang Jongdae memohon ampun sebab ia mengunci tubuh pemuda itu dan memberi pelajaran agar tidak lagi menggodanya bak anak perempuan remaja yang mengalami cinta monyet.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

Jongdae sekali lagi tertawa, "Lucu sekali, aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar pun nyatanya kau abaikan. Masih marah?"

"Yah, sedikit."

"CHANYEOL-AH!"

Baekhyun masih memainkan kakinya dengan menendang kecil udara kosong pada saat pemuda Kim itu berteriak tepat di samping rungunya yang kemudian berdengung entah sebab tekanan udara berubah drastis sesaat atau intonasi Jongdae yang amat mengganggu.

"Kekasihmu sedang merajuk, lihatlah!"

Cekikikan jahil sudah mulai reda walau sisa – sisa tawa masih ada di bibirnya ketika mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tersebut tanpa beban. Sesekali ia memang melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terkejut bukan main. Pagi itu Jongdae baru tahu bila Baekhyun yang tercenung akibat keterkejutan luar biasanya amat menggemaskan.

"Pikirmu aku tidak tahu bahwa sahabat gorilamu itulah kekasihmu?"

"YAK!"

"Kalian mau bertengkar terus sepanjang hari?"

Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi stoik andalannya menghentikan rutinitas dadakan kedua putra Adam tersebut, sedang Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini bertemu dengan Kyungsoo; ia hanya terlalu malas mendebat Jongdae sampai tengah hari.

"Tidak, tentu tidak." Jongdae menyahut serta mengulas senyum manis yang tampak menjengkelkan di mata Baekhyun. "Aku hanya heran saja kenapa Baekhyun kita yang menggemaskan ini masih berpura – pura. Ku pikir seantero universitas sudah tahu bahwa pangeran berkudanya adalah Park Chanyeol."

"YAK!"

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan membunuhnya sekarang. Kasihan ayah ibunya sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang dan berharap banyak pada anak ini." Kyungsoo berucap sembari menahan kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang telah mengudara, sedang Jongdae terkekeh pelan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal sementara otaknya berpikir keras tentang bagaimana ia akan bebas dari amukan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Aku pergi ya~ pai pai~"

Lambaian tangan pun ia berikan secepat badannya berbalik arah dan membawa tungkai pendeknya menjauh dari Baekhyun yang mengumpat tak berkesudahan ditemani Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Jadi-"

"Oh demi Tuhan, apa kali ini kau juga akan menanyakan perihal Chanyeol padaku? Aku ini kekasihnya bukan ibunya!"

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

Baskara kali itu enggan mengalah pada kapas – kapas mengambang yang senantiasa menghalau sinarnya –ia tampak cerah dengan palet langit berwarna biru muda yang indah: tidak ada gumpalan awan bertubuh gempal menggantung di sana.

Cahayanya yang menyilaukan hampir – hampir membakar kulit tiap insan yang mencoba berbaur dengan udara panas akibat ulah sang mentari, semakin terang ia bersinar maka semakin naik pula suhu di kota itu.

Baekhyun sudah mengatakan pada teman baiknya –Kyungsoo– agar diizinkan pulang lebih awal saja sebab tugasnya menumpuk tetapi pemuda bermata boneka itu urung mendengarkan. Jadi di sinilah ia, hampir menjadi monster buruk rupa dengan warna merah muda. Kulit sensitifnya benar – benar intoleran pada sinar matahari yang menyengat tetapi Kyungsoo seolah tutup mata dan telinga.

Persoalan ini juga sering Baekhyun suarakan, mengangkatnya ke permukaan, berharap Kyungsoo akan merasa bersalah lalu menghindari pertemuan di waktu siang terik begini tetapi sialnya Kyungsoo itu dilahirkan seperti pohon pisang: memiliki jantung tetapi tidak punya hati –terkhusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat mendiskriminasi aku Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Kulitmu tidak gelap Baekhyunie, dan aku bukan orang – orang berpikiran sempit yang berpikir bahwa ia adalah ras tertinggi dan memperlakukan kaum yang dipikirnya rendah bak budak –perdagangan manusia, dengan alasan kasta."

"Tetapi kau terus membuatku tersiksa Kyungsoo-ya! aku ini alergi cahaya matahari berlebih!"

"Kau tidak alergi bodoh! Itu reaksi tubuhmu sebab melaninmu tidak sebanyak mayoritas orang Asia!"

Penderitaan Baekhyun bermula kala Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya ingin membantu pemuda manis tersebut untuk mengerjakan resume juga jurnal yang diperintahkan dosen penyabet gelar mahaguru sebagai hukuman karena tertidur –dan mengigau- di kelas saat perkuliahan masih berlangsung.

Tawaran menggiurkan itu tentu Baekhyun terima dengan senang hati tetapi alangkah malang nasibnya ternyata Kyungsoo mengelabui ia dengan membawa pemuda manis tersebut berkeliling kota dengan dalih mencari buku jurnal yang terbaru dan terverifikasi sebagai buku jurnal terbaik.

"Kau bilang mau membantuku." Rengeknya berupaya mempertegas posisi mereka.

"Tentu Baekhyunie, kau akan menulis jurnal tentu butuh referensi-"

"Profesor Kim sudah memberiku referensi."

"Oh ya, bukankah itu untuk resumemu saja?"

"Tidak-"

"Sepuluh buku bukanlah jumlah yang bisa dibanggakan untuk orang yang ingin menulis jurnal ilmiah Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memberi jitakan penuh kasih pada teman baiknya itu, "Kau sudah mencari masalahnya?"

"Masalah hidupku sudah banyak Kyungsoo-ya, untuk apa aku mencari – cari masalah?"

"YAK!"

Habislah sudah kesabaran Kyungsoo yang diyakini memang setipis kulit kerang laut, lalu mencerca Baekhyun penuh hujatan juga makian yang disambut rengekan khas anak balita yang menggemaskan oleh korban penistaan tersebut.

"Ya, kenapa kau semarah itu?"

Seandainya Baekhyun tahu betapa lelahnya dewi Fortune mengiringi langkahnya, pastilah pemuda itu lebih berhati – hati dalam berdiksi kata. Harusnya ia memperhatikan mimik rupa Kyungsoo yang tampak semakin suram akibat ulahnya. Kemurkaan jelas terpampang di sana dan orang buta sekalipun pasti menyadari hal tersebut, tetapi Baekhyun yang terlalu masa bodoh tak tahu menahu padahal aura kelam sudah menguar dari tubuh pemuda mungil tersebut.

**"Ikutlah denganku, tentukan topik masalahmu dan cari jurnal yang relevan untuk mendukung penelitian literasimu."**

Ah. Begitu.

Baekhyun mengangguk secepat tungkainya membawa ia melarikan diri dari Kyungsoo yang sudah menunjukkan taring juga cakarnya. Pemuda mungil itu tidak main – main apabila sudah murka, bahkan meski Baekhyun ahli dalam bela diri, hal itu tidak menjamin pemuda Byun tersebut akan pulang dengan anggota tubuh yang utuh dan organ vital yang sehat.

"Ya Tuhan, pantas saja Jongin sangat tunduk padanya." Baekhyun bergumam pelan selagi kakinya melangkah terburu, "Menyeramkan sekali."

"AKU MENDENGARNYA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Pintu toko buku itu terbuka dengan bunyi lonceng yang menyusul kemudian, mereka di sambut pegawai cantik yang mengenakan seragam mini ala pelajar remaja yang nakal. Meskipun rasa heran bergerilya di dalam benak kedua mahasiswa tersebut, mereka tetap memasuki toko itu dengan tenang.

"Kau lihat gadis itu? Kenapa pemilik toko ini mempekerjakan karyawannya dengan kostum konyol seperti itu?"

"Biarlah dia Kyungsoo-ya, mencari uang tidak semudah yang terlintas di otak cemerlangmu."

Kekehan halus lolos dari peraduan bibirnya yang sewarna persik, jemari lentiknya sibuk memilah buku jurnal yang total halamannya ratusan, mungkin ribuan hingga terasa berat sekali kala dibawa ke genggaman. Walau ia bukan tipikal yang rajin membaca, daripada diseret oleh Kyungsoo lagi untuk mencari toko buku atau perpustakaan lain di tengah terik mentari lebih baik ia memaksa diri.

"Sudah menemukannya?"

"Entahlah, ku pikir buku ini bagus," Baekhyun bergumam, "Aku akan mengungkit masalah ini untuk dikembangkan." Sementara Baekhyun menunjuk satu kolom jurnal yang terlihat amat sederhana, Kyungsoo berdehem pelan lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, permasalahan ini sangat sederhana tetapi penyelesaiannya belumlah kompleks."

"Ya benar, kau benar." Baekhyun tertawa canggung, fokusnya bukanlah pada titik penyelesaian masalah yang dianggap Kyungsoo belum sempurna, ia hanya melihat jurnal itu sebagai salah satu yang paling mudah untuk dimengerti.

"Nah, ayo pulang dan kerjakan jurnalmu."

Dengan berbekal buku jurnal seberat lebih kurang satu kilogram tersebut, mereka menuju rumah Baekhyun guna mempersingkat waktu pengerjaan. Kyungsoo menepatinya janjinya untuk membantu Baekhyun, di mana ketika Baekhyun disibukkan menulis resume dari sepuluh buku yang bukan main tebalnya, Kyungsoo mulai menggaris bawahi poin penting untuk pemuda manis itu nantinya simpulkan. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya mengambil intisari yang dipersiapkan oleh Kyungsoo, bukankah ia teman yang baik hati?

"Baekhyun-ah."

Pukul tiga dini hari dan mereka baru menyelesaikan tugas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah jatuh bangun dari tidurnya sedari pukul sebelas malam tadi tetapi ia bersikeras menemani Baekhyun sampai selesai –tugasnya merangkum poin sudah selesai sejak sore tetapi Baekhyun baru bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah pukul sembilan malam.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya~"

"Hm, ayo tidur."

"Eh, mati aku!"

"Apalagi?"

"Aku lupa memberi kabar pada Chanyeollo~"

"Lantas?"

"Sedari kemarin pagi, ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?"

"Dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku yang akan memberitahunya."

"Dia akan marah besar."

"Jika dia berani akan ku cekik sekalian."

"YAK!"

"TIDUR!"

Rasa kantuknya ternyata lebih setuju dengan perintah Kyungsoo sehingga ia jatuh terlelap begitu menaiki kasur walau pikiran tentang Chanyeol masih berkecamuk.

"Bagaimana bisa dia marah padamu Baekhyunie, dari tadi pangeranmu itu terus membuntuti kita dan berpesan padaku untuk membantumu karena ia harus mendampingi dosen tak waras lainnya untuk praktikum." Kyungsoo menghela napas sembari memperbaiki selimut Baekhyun, "Aku bahkan datang bersamanya ketika Jongdae berteriak, dia memang memanggil Chanyeol tetapi kekasih bodohmu itu malah bertanya padaku haruskah ia menghampiri kalian dan memperkeruh suasana atau bersembunyi dan aku dengan masa bodoh asal menjawab 'bersembunyilah'. Maaf ya Baekhyunie~. Besok juga aku akan menagih sejumlah hadiah yang ditawarkan Chanyeol padaku." Diakhiri tawa kecil Kyungsoo mengusap surai Baekhyun dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Kau benar Baekhyunie, tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik untuk mengisi kekosongan Chanyeol selain kau. Byun Baekhyun."

Malam panjang bercerita tentang gemintang yang senantiasa di sisi rembulan atas permintaan sang baskara yang amat mencinta. Semesta menentang namun Bima sakti enggan peduli hingga membiarkan fenomena alam terjadi dengan eloknya.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

Selesai sudah kisah perihal perjuangan sepasang putra Adam yang mencinta dalam diam, saling menyapa di kebisingan kota seolah malam – malamnya tidak terpenuhi dengan rengekan penuh tuntut pada sang khalik untuk membenarkan benar kusut yang terjalin. Perasaan yang bersambut sebagai jawaban atas doa yang terpanjat membuat mereka saling mensyukuri. Benar pula kata orang bijak yang salah satu di antara mereka temui di desa tua. _'Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, coba angkat tanganmu mungkin akan berbalas.'_

Terjawab sudah mengapa Baekhyun selalu mengamuk tak menentu dan mengatakan tiada seorang pun anak perempuan yang baik untuk sahabatnya itu, sebab hanya jemarinyalah yang cocok mengisi ruang di antara jemari pemuda tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya tersebut.

Terbalas sudah perasaan melambung Chanyeol yang rela memakai topeng dan mengikuti pentas drama sebab sahabatnya terlalu normal untuk ia jadikan kekasih, menikmati pahitnya cinta terpendam juga menyesap ketakutan atas hilangnya Baekhyun dari batas pandangannya atau yang lebih buruk, ia harus menelan fakta menyakitkan apabila Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengencani salah satu gadis tenar di universitas mereka. Chanyeol hanya berjaga – jaga untuk hal yang terakhir sehingga memutuskan untuk mengencani banyak wanita secara acak tetapi semuanya sudah berlalu, Baekhyun adalah miliknya sekarang.

Walau harus terseret – seret ke dalam peliknya kisah asmara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Jongin tidak keberatan atas itu lagi pula mereka juga membawa serta Luhan dan Sehun, oh Jangan lupakan Yifan dan Sooyoung. Mereka turut berbahagia kala pasangan Adam itu mempertontonkan kepemilikan mereka di depan khalayak umum sembari mengumbar – umbar kemesraan.

Terlebih Sooyoung yang dihampiri Baekhyun seusai ujian semester selesai, pemuda mungil itu bahkan bersujud di hadapannya untuk mengucapkan ribuan kata terima kasih sebab rela mengorbankan diri untuk mereka yang disambut tak enak hati oleh wanita berparas elok tersebut, katanya _'aku hanyalah perantara yang mungkin Tuhan kirim untuk kalian'_ lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat – erat, _'jaga dia ya oppa'_ bisiknya kemudian sebelum memutuskan beranjak pergi dengan hati yang tercabik, biarlah dia saja yang menelannya seorang diri, pikirnya.

Hari kelulusan telah tiba, meski Chanyeol lebih dulu melewati hari istimewa ini sebab Baekhyun harus tersandung masalah dengan dosen – dosen yang tak menyenanginya akibat ulah onarnya sendiri tetapi itu sudah berlalu dan di sinilah mereka merayakan hari kelulusan Baekhyun. Acara lempar topi sudah terlewatkan dan petang telah tiba, di taman kenamaan kampus mereka duduk bersenda gurau, saling menyikut dan meledek satu sama lain.

"Baekhyunie~"

"Hm."

"Kau benar, terima kasih."

"Benar atas?"

"_She's no good for me, I'm too good for her. But you're my half soul, you're so perfect to me. I Love You."_

"_I Love You too my dopipan."_

Tak apalah jika kisah ini ditutup dengan kerenyahan remah – remah rayuan yang saling terlempar, lagi pula memang benar jika mereka diciptakan untuk saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**61.04**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**Big Thanks & Love for**_

**LyWoo**

**ChanBaek09 & Khakikira**

**.**

**.**

_**I understand that this chapter out of my writing style.**_

_**Please forgive me for those vulgar words.**_

_**I just can't help my self.**_

_**Thank you for your understanding.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saya sudah menulis proyek ini sejak setahun yang lalu barangkali.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang setia mengikuti sampai selesai.**_

_**Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan yang tidak bisa ditolerir ini.**_

_**Akhir kata, saya menyayangi kalian.**_

**.**

**.**


End file.
